Family holidays
by JorixBade
Summary: The holidays will become a challenge for Jade when she has to spend them with Beck's family and not even the company of her friends is enough to balance out how she feels in a house full of people who hate her. Family and relationships are never easy but that might not be her biggest problem in that house.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**So, I know I've been away forever but I had some free time and I felt like writing a fun little story, so here you have it. **

**It's a holiday story but in my usual style, so enjoy!**

* * *

"Christmas is almost here!" Cat said excitedly.

"We know, you've said it ten times today" Jade said annoyed.

"I'm just so excited!" She exclaimed and Tori smiled.

"Me too Cat, we all are" Tori said.

"What are your plans for the holidays?" Andre asked.

"My family is coming over as usual, what about you guys?" She asked back.

"Nothing special" Andre said.

"My family wants to go to Canada, we used to go there on the holidays but we haven't done it in a couple of years" Beck commented.

"What about you, Jade?" Tori asked.

"I'll be at home" She informed.

"Is your family coming over?" Andre questioned.

"No, my mom lives in in Europe and my father and his new little wife are on a business slash vacation trip" Jade commented. "So, I'll be alone" she added casually and took a sip of coffee.

"You hadn't told me that" Beck said.

"It's no big deal" Jade responded.

"They really just left you alone for Christmas?" Tori asked.

"My dad wanted me to go with them but I would've had to smile and be nice and perfect all week" Jade said in a mocking voice. "Besides, I would've had to spend more time with that barbie"

"I told you to give her a chance, she doesn't sound as awful as the last one" Beck commented and she rolled her eyes.

"She tries too hard, it's annoying" Jade said.

"That's because she wants you to like her and that's a good sign" He responded and sighed.

"It's too late now anyway, they left yesterday" She informed. "But he left me money so I can have a nice holiday by myself"

"But it's Christmas, you can't spend it alone" Cat said sadly.

"Yeah, she is right…You are coming with me" Beck informed.

"No way, your family hates me" Jade said.

"They don't, I've told you that you're imagining things, they just think you are a little aggressive" He commented, and she rolled her eyes.

"I mean, they got a point" Tori said and Jade looked at her annoyed.

"I'd rather be alone" She admitted.

"Please, come with me" He insisted.

"Beck, I don't want to be there, it'll be me against all of them" Jade said and Tori thought about it.

"Come on, it'll be nice I promise" Beck insisted.

"Jade, you don't want to go because you don't want to be alone with them, right?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I just said it, thanks for repeating it" Jade responded sarcastically.

"Okay but if you weren't alone against them?" Tori suddenly asked and they all looked at her. "I mean, I've never been to Canada, what if we all go with you guys?"

"Oh great" Jade said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes annoyed. "No one invited you, Tori, get a life"

"No wait, it's a good idea, would you guys like to come?" Beck asked.

"Yes!" They all exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Jade asked him.

"Yes, my family owns a huge mansion in a ranch, there's plenty of space and we could spend the holidays together, all of us…" Beck commented. "It wouldn't be just you against my family"

"I don't know, I don't think it's a great idea" She admitted.

"Please! We can't go if you don't go" Cat said.

"She said please" Beck said, and Jade rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"Fine, I'll go"

The gang and Beck flew together the day after his parents had left and when they arrived, they took a cab to go to the ranch. As Beck had said, the place was huge, there were fields all around the house, which was enormous.

"There you are, honey" Beck's mother, Diana, said when she greeted them.

"Hi mom" He said casually and hugged her.

"Hi, we are Beck's friends" Tori said as she greeted her.

"I remember you, darling, you've only gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you" Beck's mother said. "I bet you have lots of boys after you"

"Not really" Tori said.

"Oh please, Beck would be happy to date a girl like you, all the other boys must feel the same way" Diana commented, Beck rolled his eyes and Tori looked at her awkwardly because Jade was right next to her, she was simply staring at Beck with a sarcastic smile while he looked back at her ashamedly.

"I'm sure Beck is happy with his girlfriend, Jade" Tori said and Jade faked a smile at Diana.

"Hello" She said politely.

"Right, Jade…. you made it" Diana said in a fake nice tone and gave her a very loose hug for a couple of seconds.

"I did" Jade responded.

"Didn't your family say anything about you coming with us? I mean, I bet they miss you, you spend every day with Beck" Diana commented in a condescending tone.

"They are okay with it" Jade simply said.

"Great, then welcome to our old home, this is where I grew up" Diana said.

"Thank you" Jade simply responded and tried to step inside but Diana stopped her.

"Honey, I don't mean to be rude but…this is a very traditional household" She commented, and Beck looked at her confused. "Don't you have anything more appropriate?" she asked as she looked at her clothes.

"What are you talking about?" Beck asked.

"Honey, look at her, what are your grandparents going to think when they see her?" Diana asked. "She looks like a drug addict who ran away from home and is living on people's couches" she commented and Jade's eyes wide opened while the rest of the gang looked at each other shocked, they knew Jade would react to that.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked aggressively. "I could you a few things about your fashion choices, Diana" She said as she stepped forward but Beck put his arm between them and made her step back.

"Calm down" He said.

"Beck, I didn't mean to be rude, why is she reacting like this?" Diana asked.

"Are you serious, mom? You just called her a drug addict" Beck commented coldly.

"No, I said she looks like one and I'm not lying, you know your grandparents, is this the girl you want them to meet?" Diana asked and Jade shook her head upset, she expected Beck to take her side, but he was looking at his mother annoyed and then he looked at Tori.

"Tori, do you have anything Jade can borrow?" Beck asked and Jade looked at him shocked.

"Are you serious right now?" Jade asked angrily.

"Please babe, it's the holidays and my mom is right, my grandparents are very old and they can be awful" Beck said.

"Traditional, not awful" Diana corrected and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" He said and smiled at Jade. "I just want you to feel comfortable" he added.

"Who is going to feel comfortable? Me or you?" She asked coldly.

"Please" He insisted and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine" Jade said.

"Thank you" Beck said but she ignored him.

"So, am I supposed to change out here? Do you want me to sleep outside too?" Jade asked annoyed. "I might make a bad impression on your walls" she added sarcastically as she glared at him.

"No need to be so defensive, darling, this is for your own good" Diana commented. "I bet you'll feel a lot better when you are dressed appropriately" she said smiling and Jade faked a smile.

"Of course" She said sarcastically.

"Follow me upstairs, everyone else is in the living room so they won't see us" Diana said and they followed her into the big house. They walked up the staircase on the left and saw a long hallway with lots of doors.

"Wow this looks like a hotel" Tori commented.

"It's so pretty" Cat added.

"And there's more, most of the family is on the other wing so this is basically just for you" Diana commented.

"This place really is huge, uh?" Andre said smiling and Beck tried to grab Jade's hand but she folded her arms.

"Room for Cat, room for Tori" Diana said as she pointed to two doors across each other.

"We get one room each?" Tori asked.

"Of course" Diana responded. "Rooms for the boys, 1, 2 and Beck, that's your room as usual" She said to the boys.

"I guess that's mine?" Jade asked about the next door and Diana chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would like that" She commented sarcastically, and the gang looked at each other confused. "Those are closets, not rooms" she said referring to the other doors. "You are on the next floor"

"Oh no problem, I can take that room and she can stay here" Tori offered.

"I like that idea" Jade responded and Diana shook her head.

"No darling, I'm afraid you won't be able to sneak into Beck's room so easily, better if you're not on this floor" she added and Beck took a breath while Jade did her best to remain calm but they all could see her anger building up.

"Mom, come on…" Beck said.

"Enough, this not up for debate" She said. "Your girlfriend might think this is a road motel but it's not, it's a decent family house" she added and he shook his head.

"Oh god…" Jade said as she chuckled angrily and the gang looked at her nervously.

"I'm not trying to be rude, Jade, it's just…I need to take certain precautions, it's my parents' home" Diana explained.

"You know what? I don't care, it's fine, can you show me where I'm sleeping then?" Jade asked annoyed.

"Of course, honey" Diana responded.

"Here, take this so you can change" Tori said and gave Jade some clothes, she simply grabbed them angrily and followed Diana upstairs. There was a hallway like the one below but there were only three doors.

"That's you" Diana said and pointed to the first one.

"Great" Jade said coldly and went inside while Beck's mother walked back downstairs. The room was huge and very nice like the rest of the house, it had a big bed and a bathroom with a bath, the window had view of the field and the sun was about to go down, so it was a pretty picture. However, Jade only wanted to go home.

Jade changed into Tori's clothes, which were jeans and a red sweater, it wasn't bad but she still felt angry and humiliated, she hated the fact she had to pretend to be someone else and that Beck had actually asked her to do it.

"There you are" Diana said when Jade came downstairs.

"You look nice" Beck said but she ignored him.

"Let's get rid of those too" Diana said referring to Jade's piercings and hair streaks.

"Right, we wouldn't want Beck to feel too embarrassed of his girlfriend" She said sarcastically and took them off while she glared at Beck and he looked back at her ashamedly. "What if we get you a new one instead, uh? Would that make it better?" She asked him.

"Jade, please" Beck said.

"Relax, you're ready to meet our family" Diana added.

"I'm thrilled" Jade said sarcastically, and Beck rolled his eyes.

"Please fix the attitude, honey, the clothes can't do it all" Diana said and turned around while Jade stared at her angrily.

"Let's go" Beck said and tried to hold her hand again, but she moved her arm away aggressively.

They all walked into the huge living room and found several people sitting on the sofas next to the chimney. An old couple was in the middle so Jade knew those were Beck's grandparents, then there was his dad, another younger couple who seemed to be his aunt and uncle, three kids and a man.

"Hi family, these are Beck's friends" Diana informed.

"Hi!" They all exclaimed nicely.

"Guys, this is grandpa John, grandma Mary, that's my sister Laura, her husband Mark, their three lovely children Annie, Bryan and Luke, and finally that's my brother Tom" Diana informed. "And family, these are Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Jade" she informed, with clear apathy when she said Jade's name.

"Nice to meet you guys" Laura said.

"Let me guess, you are Beck's girlfriend" Laura's husband, Mark, said to Tori because she was next to him. "Well done, son, she is beautiful" he added.

"No, honey that's not his girlfriend" Laura informed.

"That's correct, his girlfriend is the lovely Jade over there" Diana commented, and Jade faked a little smile at them.

"Really pretty as well, I apologize" Mark said.

"No problem" Jade said emotionlessly.

"So, how long have you been dating?" John asked.

"Oh god, it's been forever, she basically lives with us now" Diana commented.

"Three years" Jade responded ignoring Diana's comment.

"So, you stay over in his RV?" Beck's grandma asked.

"Yeah, sometimes" She responded casually and saw the judgement on all their faces.

"I don't mean to be intrusive, honey, but don't your parents have anything to say about that?" Laura asked. "I mean, I wouldn't let my Annie sleep at her boyfriend's house, I don't want people to think she is that kind of girl" she added and the gang looked at each other nervously.

"What kind of girl?" Jade asked coldly and Beck looked down, he knew that wouldn't end well.

"You know, an easy girl…" Laura said embarrassedly. "I mean, I'm not saying you are one but staying with him doesn't really say good things about you as a lady, does it? I was just wondering why your parents allow it" she commented, and Jade pressed her lips to avoid saying anything she would regret but she was burning up inside.

"No one has to say anything, she is my girlfriend" Beck said. "And her parents don't complain"

"Of course they don't, they barely notice they have a daughter, right Jade?" Beck's father, Daniel, asked her.

"Right, they are too busy with their superficial lives keeping appearances to notice anything I do" Jade said with clear intent to get back at them.

"That's okay, honey, you can have a family with us now" Diana commented, and for a moment Beck believed it so he smiled at her.

"Thanks mom" He said.

"No problem, love, we just want you to be happy, whatever it takes" Diana said and Jade faked a smile at her. "Anyway, let's do a toast" she said and everyone stood up with their glasses, the gang took some from the table and they raised them.

"Go on, my love" Daniel said to his wife.

"I'm so happy to be here with all of you" She said as she smiled at the group but then focused her eyes on Jade with a bitchy smirk. "I'm sure this will be a wonderful week, for all of us"

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

They all had dinner and went to their rooms, most of Beck's relatives had gone to the other wing but his uncle Tom was on the same wing as the gang. However, he made a stop in the kitchen first, so they walked upstairs by themselves.

"I'm so tired" Cat said.

"Me too, I can't wait to throw myself on that bed" Tori added.

"Good night, guys" Andre said as he went into his room, Jade simply continued walking to the stairs and Beck followed her.

"Jade, wait" Beck said but she ignored him and walked faster so he went after her. "Please wait" He insisted and grabbed her arm once they were outside her room.

"I'm tired" She said coldly. "Do I have to change that too? Is it not acceptable in this family to be tired?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about today" He admitted. "But you have to understand this is my family, I can't change them"

"So, you change me instead" Jade responded and he took a breath. "You know, if I had wanted to pretend I'm somebody else I would've gone with my dad" she added.

"I know and I don't want to change you, I love you for who you are" Beck responded.

"Then why can't you prove it? Why do I have to wear Tori's clothes and act like someone I'm not?" Jade asked.

"Because this is not my house" He responded "And the truth is I'm not what they want either, do you think my family wanted me to be an actor? No, they disapprove of all my life choices" He commented.

"Yeah, they think I'm a slut for staying over with you so probably not a great life choice on your side" Jade responded and he chuckled.

"I don't care what they think, I just try to please them while I'm here to make my life easier" Beck affirmed. "Would you do this for me? Please, this is a really difficult situation for me, you are my girlfriend and they are my family, what am I supposed to do?" he said and she looked down.

"I know" Jade said and took a breath as she stared at him. "I'll try, I promise"

"Thank you" Beck said and gave her a sweet kiss, which turned into a make out session outside her room.

"Whoa, easy there guys" Tom said and they broke the kiss to see Beck's uncle standing there.

"Uncle Tom, what are you doing here?" Beck asked.

"This is my room, looks like the other wing was full" Tom commented as he opened the next door. "I won't tell your mother about this, love birds, but you should be on your way, my sister has eyes everywhere" he added.

"Yeah, I know" Beck said and hugged Jade. "I'll see you in the morning"

"Yes" Jade said.

"Don't worry son, I'll take good care of her" Tom said and Beck nodded at him before walking downstairs.

"Good night" Jade simply said and Tom smiled at her.

"Night, darling"

Next morning Jade did her best to dress 'appropriately' with her own clothes and walked downstairs to meet her friends before breakfast.

"Morning" Beck said and gave her a kiss.

"Morning" She responded with a smile.

"How did you sleep?" He asked as he put his arms around her waist.

"Good, though I have to say I had to keep one eye open in case your mother showed up with a knife" Jade commented and he chuckled.

"I think you got it" He said and they kissed again.

"Guys, we are hungry" Tori said and they broke the kiss to see their friends standing next to them so they laughed.

"Let's go" Beck said as he put his arm around Jade's shoulders and kissed her head, they all walked downstairs and found everyone already there.

"Good morning guys, have a seat!" Diana said. "Jade, darling, could you help me with the pastries please?" She asked and Jade nodded.

"Of course" She said nicely and followed her to the kitchen, Laura and Mary were also there.

"So Jade, do you know how to cook?" Mary, Beck's grandma, asked.

"Ummm not really" Jade responded.

"You should really consider taking a class or something, I mean, otherwise how are you going to meet Beck's needs?" Beck's grandma asked and Jade looked at her confused.

"Beck is a grown boy, he can take care of his own needs" She said and the three women looked at each other in disapproval. "I'm sorry, is that the reason none of the men are here helping? They can't because they are men?" she asked confused and slightly angry.

"They don't have to be here, we'll serve them" Laura responded. "Who raised you? Jesus…" she said annoyed and shook her head.

"Are we even surprised?" Diana said to her sister and Jade laughed ironically.

"My parents raised me, in the twentieth first century by the way" She responded. "Did I somehow travel back to 1895 or something? We are not men's servants" she affirmed.

"No one said servant, it's just treating our men like they deserve, they do countless things for us and this is the very least we can do" Mary said coldly.

"Oh my god, you're serious about this" Jade said surprised and chuckled. "I guess I DID travel back in time, this is amazing" she added sarcastically. "No worries, I'll serve Beck, I'll stay quiet and I'll walk behind him, I mean I wouldn't want to disrespect my man, right? What would people say?" She asked clearly making fun of them.

"This is not funny" Laura said annoyed and Mary shook her head while Jade smirked at them.

"You'll need to fix that attitude, child" Beck's grandma said.

"Oh mom, don't worry about it, it's not like Beck is gonna date her forever" Diana affirmed, and Jade raised an eyebrow at her. "They'll grow out of this, he'll find the girl he needs and Jade will find the man or men she wants, someone more suitable for her" she commented in a patronizing tone.

"Mmmmhm…" Mary simply muttered as she stared at Jade in disapproval.

"Jade, would you mind taking the coffee and pastries to the table or is that too insulting for you? We can call Tori or Cat, I'm sure they won't have a problem" Laura said.

"I got it" Jade said with a sarcastic smile and grabbed the coffee pot and the pastry tray, she simply walked back to the dining room and felt the impulse to throw them at Beck's relatives, but she took a breath to remain calm.

"Breakfast is ready!" Diana exclaimed as she put some dishes on the center and Laura poured some juice in all the glasses.

"Jade, could you serve the coffee and offer the pastries?" Mary asked and Jade nodded, she started walking around the table and serving them but both things were heavy and she looked uncomfortable.

"I can help with that" Beck said and stood up.

"Beck sit down, that's not a man's duty, Jade is doing a good job and she is doing it happily, aren't you dear?" His grandpa John asked.

"I am, I love serving!" Jade said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"No, really I can help" Beck insisted and his grandpa rolled his eyes,

"Oh no, please stay seated, I have to serve my man!" Jade said sarcastically with a fake smile and he sighed. Jade did half of the table but when she turned to the other side Diana was there and she made her drop the tray and pour the coffee on herself. "Ah!" Jade exclaimed in pain because the coffee was hot, she stepped back and looked down at her completely wet sweater. There was glass from the broken pot and the pastries were everywhere on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" Diana said mortified. "Are you okay?" she asked and Jade took a deep breath.

"Yes" She said coldly.

"You should be more careful, you could've dropped the pot on Beck" Mary commented, and Jade stared at her angrily. "Look at all that mess"

"Go change, dear" Diana said and Jade simply left the room, she felt she was going to explode.

"That girl is so clumsy, now we need to clean that up for her" Mary said annoyed and Beck sighed, he really disliked his family, but he couldn't just fight them, especially during the holidays. "You can't ask her to do something as simple as serving coffee, it's ridiculous"

"Don't worry mom, I got it, she is my son's girlfriend so I guess it falls on my side of the family" Diana said annoyed and Beck looked at his friends upset as they looked back at him not knowing what to do.

"I'm gonna go with her" Beck said.

"No need to do that, she'll be fine" His mom responded and took a seat. "Eat, your breakfast is gonna get cold" she added and the gang looked at each other uncomfortably, they felt bad for Jade, it was obvious Beck's family actually hated her.

Jade walked to the second floor and found Tom leaving his room, she had forgotten about him, so she didn't notice he wasn't in the dining room. "Jade, what happened?" He asked confused.

"I poured coffee on myself so if you excuse me, I have to change" She said coldly and opened her room.

"Wait, coffee? I'm a doctor, let me check if you got some burns" He said and walked closer to her.

"I'm fine" Jade responded but he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please, I insist" He said. "Let's go in" he added and made her walk into her room, they sat down on the edge of the bed and he looked at her wet shirt.

"So, the coffee poured on your chest, right? Let me see" Tom said and she looked at him uncomfortably. "I'm a doctor, don't worry…" He added and pulled her shirt down a little to see her neck and part of her chest better.

"See? It's fine, I just need to change" Jade said and in that moment Beck walked into the room, so he saw them and it threw him off guard a little but he didn't think too much on it.

"Uncle Tom, I didn't realize you were here" Beck commented.

"Just checking for burns" Tom said and looked back at her. "It's not serious but you should apply some refreshing gel to ease any pain and make it heal faster" He commented. "How did it even happen?" He asked.

"I bumped into your sister" She responded.

"Bumped into her? How?" Tom asked and she looked at Beck.

"Yeah, well…I guess you could say she bumped into me" Jade clarified and he nodded mortified as Beck thought about it.

"Jade, it was an accident" Beck said and Tom raised his eyebrow clearly doubting it but only Jade saw him so she smiled and chuckled to herself a little.

"I know my sisters, I know they can be a little hard to deal with" Tom admitted and she smiled again while Beck shook his head. "But either way I'm sorry this happened" Tom said. "Take care of that, burns are never a joke…and if you need anything, please let me know" He added.

"Thanks" Jade said and he stood up.

"My pleasure" He said with a smile and Jade smiled back, he was the only nice person in Beck's family, so she felt good around him and it was obvious. "I'll go downstairs now, see you both in a bit"

"Yeah…" she said, and he left the room.

"I guess not all my family is awful, you seem to get along just fine with uncle Tom" Beck commented.

"He is nice, are you sure he is your family?" She asked and he rolled his eyes. "I could swear he is adopted"

"I know my mom can be difficult but you're taking it too seriously, she didn't attack you today" He said and she simply chuckled ironically.

"Your uncle believed me" She said. "Weird right? One would think your boyfriend would be the one on your side, but I guess it's still nice to have someone in the family think you're not a liar"

"Yeah, well he doesn't you as well as I do" Beck said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked.

"I'm not calling you a liar, but I know what you're capable of" He responded. "And he doesn't, he doesn't know anything about you other than the fact you are my girlfriend"

"You're right, he only knows your mother" Jade responded and he rolled his eyes. "And he is much older than you so he knows her better, and he must know what SHE is capable of" she added and he sighed.

"Let's just not keep talking about this, I don't wanna fight with you" Beck said sincerely and sat down next to her. "I just came to make sure you were okay" he commented and looked at her reddish chest. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore, it's just a little sensitive I guess" Jade said and sighed. "I don't wanna fight with you either" She admitted and he gave her a sweet kiss.

"Then let's not" Beck said. "Come on, change your clothes so we can go eat breakfast"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love seeing your comments! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Jade simply cleaned herself with a wet towel and changed her clothes, it took her only a few minutes but when they went back downstairs the table was almost full, there was only one seat next to Diana.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jade, I think we need a bigger table" Diana commented. "Would you mind eating in the kitchen? There is another table there"

"No need to do that, she can take my place" Beck said.

"No, you know what? I'll just go to the kitchen" Jade said clearly annoyed and walked out of the room, so Beck rolled his eyes at his family and went after her.

"Jade wait" Beck said as he followed her into the kitchen, and she leaned on the table to take a breath.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"You don't have to eat here" He informed.

"Your family hates me!" She exclaimed upset.

"We just talked about this, please" Beck said.

"I can't deal with this anymore, if they keep pushing me, they won't like what they'll find" she threatened.

"You said you'd try, it's just a few days…as soon as the holidays are over, we are going back" Beck said.

"It's obvious they don't want me here, I told you it was a bad idea" Jade said. "I wanna go back"

"Babe, we arrived yesterday, please don't do this" He responded.

"Do what? I've been trying to please them and nothing is enough for them!" Jade exclaimed.

"Trying to please them?" He asked confused. "You have been fighting them since we got here, you haven't even tried" Beck commented. "I know it's hard but please, for me"

"I don't think I can tolerate this anymore" She responded. "Your stupid grandma and aunt and mother gave me a speech in the kitchen about how I'm not good enough for you because I don't want to be your servant, they called me a whore AGAIN in a very subtle way and then your mother made me drop the coffee on purpose, is that enough or should I go beyond this morning?" She asked upset.

"I understand you are angry, but please don't call them stupid" Beck said coldly and she looked to the side because she could see that had bothered him. "And I told you the coffee thing was an accident, my mom might be a little rude, but she wouldn't hurt you on purpose" He affirmed and Jade rolled her eyes. "As for the speech, what can I say? They grew up in a different time, but I don't believe in that shit, I don't expect you to serve me so you shouldn't worry about that"

"I don't feel comfortable here, I'm sorry but it's the truth" Jade said. "I'd rather be home alone than to put up with your family"

"Jade, come on…" Beck said annoyed. "Just ignore them, okay? That's all I'm asking, try to please them and if they say rude things to you, just let it slide, it's not important"

"I don't know…." Jade said unconvinced.

"Please!" Beck insisted and held her hands. "I love you, just think about that and ignore them"

"Okay" Jade said and he smiled at her.

"Now let's eat breakfast, I'll be here with you" Beck said nicely and they took a seat, half an hour later they finished eating and they walked out of the kitchen to find everyone else finishing as well.

"Did you enjoy making my grandson miss his breakfast because of your tantrum?" John asked and Jade stared at him coldly.

"I ate my breakfast, grandpa, don't worry" Beck informed.

"You shouldn't let your woman control you like this, she will get used to it" His grandpa said.

"Right Beck, you should control me better, I might end up wanting something wild like…I don't know, equal rights?" Jade added sarcastically and smiled at the old man.

"You need to learn some manners, young lady" John said to Jade and she looked at Beck with a fake smile.

"Care to teach me, Beck? Maybe I should get a leash too" She added sarcastically again.

"Is this really the girl you brought to our home?" John asked Beck coldly. "I thought we'd taught you better"

"Grandpa, that's enough" Beck said and the old man simply shook his head as he walked away.

"What a man…" His grandpa said upset, and Beck rolled his eyes.

"Charming" Jade said sarcastically and smiled at him, so he looked at her annoyed.

"Let's go"

The whole family watched a movie in the living room and then Laura and Diana brought trays with several cups of hot chocolate. They all grabbed one and simply gathered around the chimney to talk and spend time together.

"So, you all act like Beck or do people in that school have different talents?" Mark asked curiously.

"We all do a little bit of both" Tori said.

"And some of us play instruments too" Andre added.

"Really? Do you guys play the piano?" Laura asked. "Beck doesn't, right?" she asked him.

"No, I don't" He responded.

"I play the piano and so does Jade" Andre informed.

"Yes, they are really good" Tori added.

"Really? Why don't you both play something for us?" Tom asked and they looked at each other.

"Sure" Andre said and stood up, there was a piano right next to them so he sat down and Jade followed him.

"I have a better idea" Beck said. "Jade, why don't you sing for us?" He asked proudly and she smiled at him. "Andre can play"

"That's a good idea" Tori said and they all turned to them.

"The one we practiced?" Jade asked and Andre thought about it, it was the song she had sung to him a while back and it had made him crush on her for a while.

"Yes, that one is nice" He said and smiled, he started playing and a few seconds later she started singing while they all listened, Beck simply looked at her with adoring eyes and a huge smile. He was so in love with her and he loved to hear her singing.

They finished the song and there was silence for a couple of seconds but then the gang started clapping and Beck's family followed. "You do have a nice voice" Diana admitted but she wasn't so enthusiastic.

"Thank you, Diana" Jade simply responded.

"You did great" Beck said and gave her a sweet kiss so she smiled.

"If only your manners were as good as your voice" Mary said in a condescending tone and Beck rolled his eyes.

"The thing is, lady, I have good manners, I just wasn't raised to stand behind a man and lower my head before him…unlike you" Jade responded and Beck closed his eyes in frustration, she really couldn't control herself.

"Hey, watch your mouth" Diana said upset. "This is my mother's house and you are not going to disrespect her in it" she said seriously and Jade wanted to respond but Beck interrupted her by putting his arm in front of her.

"Grandma I'm sorry and Jade is sorry too, mom is right, this is your house" He said as he looked at Jade coldly. "And we will respect you in it"

"I'd like to hear it from her" Mary said and Beck looked at her, she simply took a breath and put on a fake mortified face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" Jade said and Mary nodded but didn't respond, she only turned around and started walking away while Beck shook his head at Jade and she looked to the side annoyed.

"Okay, why don't we go do something else now?" Mark asked to ease the tension.

"Let's go to the pool" Beck said.

"You have a pool?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, it's inside so it's always warm" He informed.

"Yes, let's go!" Tori said excitedly and everyone went upstairs to change into bathing suits. Around twenty minutes later they all met down in the pool and the gang jumped in excitedly, it was huge and the water was warm. Most of the adults were just reading and talking outside with their feet in the water but Mark was playing with the kids so he had to be inside.

"This is amazing" Cat said as she joined her friends in the corner of the pool; they'd been swimming for around an hour and they were just relaxing.

"I know, it's my favorite thing about this house" Beck admitted and closed his eyes, Jade was resting her head on his arm as he hugged her and she was closing her eyes as well.

"Let's stay here forever" Andre said.

"Please" Tori said and took a breath as she floated on the water but then she touched Jade's leg.

"Hey" Jade said annoyed and opened her eyes.

"Sorry" Tori apologized and moved away.

"Where are the others?" Jade asked because only Mark, Laura and the kids were still there.

"They must've gone to their rooms" Beck simply said.

"And they took all the towels" Jade commented. "I think I'm gonna go upstairs too, I'm tired" she added and started swimming to the other side to get her sandals.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked worriedly as he saw her stepping out of the pool.

"Yeah, just exhausted…I'll see you tomorrow" Jade said and he nodded.

"Okay"

Jade didn't have a towel so she walked upstairs freezing in her bathing suit, she just wanted to get in the bath and then change into her pajamas but when she tried to open her door she realized it was locked. "What?" Jade asked annoyed and kept trying to open the door, but it was closed and she didn't understand why.

Jade decided the quicker way to get a towel would be to go to Tom's room and ask for one so she knocked on his door, a few seconds later he opened and looked at her surprised. "Jade, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I somehow locked myself out of my room and I need a towel…and the key" Jade informed and he smiled.

"Sure, come on in, it's warmer inside" He said and she stepped in embracing herself. "Let me look for a towel"

"Thanks" Jade said and he went into the bathroom, he took a few seconds and then came outside but his hands were empty.

"I don't have one here, I'll go get it" Tom said and she simply sighed, he walked out of the room while she stood there and a few minutes later he came back. "Here…" He said and wrapped the towel around her back. "Better?"

"Yeah" Jade said but then they heard Beck's voice outside.

"Jade, are you in there?" He asked and knocked on her door, she simply walked past Tom and stepped out of his room so Beck looked at her confused. "What are you doing in there?" He questioned.

"I needed a towel and my room is locked" Jade commented and Beck grabbed the handle, he simple turned it and the door opened so her eyes wide opened, she didn't understand why it had suddenly opened.

"Locked?" Beck asked again.

"I swear it was locked a few minutes ago" Jade commented. "But what are you doing up here anyway? I told you I was tired" she added, and he looked at her slightly annoyed and confused by her attitude.

"I just wanted to see if you needed anything" Beck responded. "But I guess you preferred to ask my uncle" he added.

"He is closer, I didn't want to run back to the pool in a bikini" Jade said and Beck didn't love the thought of her running in a bikini into another man's room but he didn't really want to think about that. He felt it was silly to even consider getting jealous over his uncle.

"It's really no trouble, son" Tom affirmed.

"I know, uncle Tom, thanks" Beck said. "But your door is open…again, I guess, so why don't you go into your room and change? You might get a cold" He commented and she nodded.

"Yeah" She said and turned back to Tom. "Thanks for the towel"

"No problem" He simply responded and went back into his room while Jade walked into hers.

"So, are you sure you're okay?" Beck asked.

"Yes, I'm sure" Jade responded and smiled a little. "Why don't you stay with me tonight?" She asked.

"I thought you were tired" He said smirking and she rolled her eyes.

"I meant to sleep, Beck" She said and he chuckled.

"My mom might come around to check on us so, let's not make things worse" Beck said and gave her a sweet kiss. "I can't wait to go back so we don't have to worry about this" He admitted as he stroked her hips.

"I know" Jade responded. "But hey, at least we have something to look forward to" She added smiling seductively and kissed him, then she put her arms around his neck and rubbed her chest against him, so he closed his eyes and started sliding his hands from her hips to her butt. They made out for a couple of minutes and then he pulled back a little to look around.

"You know, maybe she won't come" He said excitedly trying to control his breathing and smiled as he tried to kiss her again and step inside but she stopped him.

"But maybe she will" She responded and pushed him back with a teasing smile "And I have to take a shower" she added as she unhooked the back of her bikini top but kept covering her breasts while biting her lip.

"I think I need a shower too" Beck said and tried to stop closer, but she stopped him with her leg.

"You have a bathroom downstairs too" Jade said smirking and he simply looked at her mortified. "Go on…" She added as she turned around and dropped the bikini top so he saw her naked back and she stretched her arms, then she leaned down to pick up the towel again and he looked at the bottom of her bikini. "You're still there?" She asked as she turned back to him now covered with the towel and he shook his head.

"You owe me BIG for this" Beck affirmed and she laughed.

"I'll make up for it" Jade simply said and winked before closing the door on him. Beck chuckled to himself and took a breath to relax before finally going downstairs, while Jade took a shower and smiled to herself as well, moments like that really made them both forget about everything and just think about how much they loved each other.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning after breakfast, they met at the stable and Diana started sorting the horses they'd be riding that day on their way to the lake. Tori and Cat didn't know how to do it, so Andre and Beck rode with them, Robbie had to ride with one of the kids, Jade rode by herself and so did the rest of the family.

"This is so fun!" Cat exclaimed as Beck made the horse go faster. They were heading the group, closely followed by Beck's parents, Robbie, Andre and Tori, the rest of the family and lastly, Jade and Tom.

"You are good at this, aren't you?" Tom asked Jade as he caught up to her, she wasn't going fast but it was obvious she knew what she was doing.

"I learnt as a kid" Jade informed. "My dad owns a ranch too, we used to go there every weekend back in the day" she added and looked down a little sadly, she missed those days.

"Why did it make you sad all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Well, we don't go anymore" Jade commented. "And he doesn't like me now"

"That's silly, you're just a moody teenager like Beck, everyone is against you" He said sarcastically and laughed she rolled her eyes and laughed as well. Beck had slowed down a bit because Cat wanted to rest and he couldn't spot Jade with the others, so he looked back and saw her talking to his uncle and laughing.

"Hey! We caught up to you" Tori said excitedly when their horse stood next to Beck's.

"Yeah" He simply said.

"Is Jade okay doing it alone?" Andre asked and he simply nodded as he looked at her.

"Wanna race to the river?" Tom dared and Jade smiled.

"See you there, loser" Jade said and went faster, Tom simply chuckled and went after her, both horses passed them very fast and Tori's mouth dropped.

"Oh my god, what if she falls?" Tori asked.

"I think she got it, don't worry" Andre responded and Beck smiled.

"Yeah, she loves it" He informed, he didn't want to think too much about her and his uncle. They got along and it made him feel better to know she didn't feel hated by _everyone_.

Jade indeed won the race, but Tom got there shortly after her and found her standing by the lake with her hands on her hips. "I told ya" She said and he got off his horse.

"Yeah, I guess I owe you something now, what do you want?" He asked. "I'm not a sore loser"

"I'll think about it" Jade said and turned around to see the lake, it was huge and pretty, but it was obvious the water was freezing. "I think I know what I want" she said.

"Really? What is it?" He asked but she was still looking at the lake.

"When I was in your room, I saw…" She said as she turned back to him, but her foot got stuck between two rocks and before she could even finish her sentence she fell back into the water.

"Oh god" Tom said and she resurfaced a few seconds later. "Give me your hand" He said and grabbed her arm to pull her out of the water. She started crawling away from the lake and stayed on her knees embracing herself because she was freezing.

"Oh my god, it's so cold" Jade muttered as she trembled.

"We need to get you warm" Tom said and helped her to stand up, she did it slowly because she felt her joints were freezing and he simply tried to help her walk but then he fell back, he was holding her hands so he pulled her down as well and she fell on top of him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I can't move, hold on" Jade said as she slowly got on her knees and pushed herself away from his face with her arms but in that moment everyone else arrived and saw them. Tom was on the floor and Jade was in a crawling position of top of him.

"What's going on here?" Laura asked confused and Beck looked at Jade disconcertedly, she was just looking up at them but she was too cold to even respond and she didn't really see anything wrong with it, it had been an accident.

"Why are you wet?" Tori asked her as Jade slowly got off Beck's uncle and stood up.

"She fell into the water" Tom informed and stood up.

"And then she fell on you, right?" Diana asked and he looked to the side uncomfortably. "And did some other things…" she added suspiciously, and Jade rolled her eyes at that insinuation, but Beck felt a little weird; he hadn't liked at all the position they'd found them in.

"It was an accident" Tom said and turned to Jade. "You okay?" He asked coldly and she nodded but she wouldn't stop trembling. Jade was wearing a white t-shirt and the water had made it almost see through so Diana and Laura stared at her and shook their heads.

"Don't you have some respect for yourself?" Mary asked annoyed. "Beck, please give her your jacket, she shouldn't be going around showing off her chest"

"Come on Jade, let's get you warm" Tori said nicely and Beck put his jacket on her while shaking his head at his grandmother.

"She fell, grandma" He responded.

"Yeah, she falls in pretty convenient ways" She said but he simply ignored her and turned back to Jade.

"You need to take that off, it'll make you sicker" Tom commented, and she nodded.

"Thank you, Tom" Jade said with a smile and Beck looked at her a little confused, he knew he was being paranoid, but he'd seen them together more times than he was expecting and she was nicer to him for some reason.

Jade went behind a tree and changed her shirt for a top and a pair of shorts Tori was wearing underneath, Beck also let her keep the jacket and they started a fire so she would get warm faster.

"I don't see how you're gonna get warm in those clothes" Grandpa John said in a judgmental tone.

"Oh honey, I bet she is used to dressing like that, it won't be a problem" Mary commented and Jade glared at them but Beck held her hand tighter and she turned to him instead.

"Ignore them" He muttered and she took a deep breath. "I'm gonna get more wood" Beck said and walked away.

Jade leaned closer to the fire and rubbed her hands together but then she looked up and saw Tom across from her on the other side of the fire. He was staring at her barely covered legs and chest as he bit his lips, he was looking at her in a way she hadn't seen before so she got confused. She stared at him for several seconds before he finally looked up at her face and as soon as he realized she'd seen him, he turned away.

Jade simply crossed her legs, covered herself more and stared at him coldly, she didn't like the way he was looking at her and the sympathy she felt for him suddenly vanished, he wasn't an exception to the rule in that family, he was just hypocritical and a creep. In her mind, she could only think about one thing: all of Beck's relatives were awful and she couldn't wait to be as far away from them as possible.

They had their picnic and then went back to the mansion, Jade rode her horse alone again and she was the first to arrive, so she left it with the stable staff and ran into the house. She only wanted to shower in hot water and change into comfortable warm clothes.

She did all of that and she finally felt better, she had even stopped thinking about Tom but when she stepped out of the bathroom, she found him sitting on her bed so she got confused. At first she felt some fear, which was strange to her but it was if her body was now receptive to his presence.

"There you are" He said and stood up.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked coldly.

"I wanted to check on you, I'm a doctor, remember?" He commented.

"Cut the bullshit, 'doctor' I saw the very unprofessional way you were looking at me at the picnic" Jade said upset. "I won't tell Beck this time, but you better stay the hell away from me from now on"

"I don't know what you think you saw, darling, but ask yourself, even if you told anyone what you say I did, would they believe you?" He asked finally showing his true face and smirked cynically.

"What?" Jade asked truly shocked at his cynicism, she wasn't expecting that response from him, she'd thought he would apologize and beg her to keep the secret.

"As far as I'm concerned, you fell on top of me on purpose, you rubbed your wet body against me until they caught you, you flirted at the picnic and showed me your legs while no one was looking, and then you asked me to come and see you after you took a shower, I can even say you weren't dressed when you let me in" Tom commented and she looked at him angrily and confused, she couldn't believe how quickly he'd changed.

"What are you talking about? You know that's all bullshit" Jade said madly.

"It doesn't matter what I or you know, it matters who they'll believe, and I think we both know that's not you" He responded.

"Beck and my friends would believe me for sure" Jade responded confidently. "Why would I even be interested in an old man like you? Please, don't be ridiculous"

"Oh honey, you don't know what you are saying" He said as he walked closer to her. "If you wanted, I can assure you that we'd have endless fun" He added as he put his arm on her waist and pulled her close.

"Back off!" Jade ordered and pushed him back.

"Relax, Beck doesn't have to know about it, it'll be our little secret" Tom affirmed and smiled. "I know you like me back, you've been showing it" he said and she laughed in his face.

"What? You poor thing, I was nice because I thought you were the only nice person here, don't get confused" She clarified. "But now I know you are disgusting and you just lost your opportunity to save face, I'm gonna tell Beck right now" Jade informed and walked towards the door but he put his hand on it to stop her from opening it. "What? You're gonna lock me up in here now?" She asked annoyed.

"No, not at all" Tom said. "Go ahead and tell Beck everything, but just keep in mind I've known him since he was born, and all our family knows you are a little slut, how much of a stretch do you think it would be to make him feel the same way?" He asked cynically.

"He knows me" Jade affirmed.

"Does he? Really?" Tom asked. "He might really love you but if you see things from his perspective, you're not looking too good right now"

"What are you talking about?" She asked upset.

"For starters, he's found us alone a few times by now, last night he even saw you in my room in a bikini" Tom said.

"My room was locked" Jade responded.

"Was it? Beck opened it, as far as he knows it was never locked, you just decided to go to my room barely dressed because you wanted me to see you" Tom said as he showed her his key and she exhaled angrily. "Your bikini is really cute by the way"

"It was you" She said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I also fell back on purpose today, I heard them coming and I knew what they'd find" He commented, and she shook her head angrily. "And they did, tell me, what did they see?"

"You asshole" Jade responded.

"Wrong! You were on top of me like the little slut you really are, they all saw it and I can assure you Beck did not like it at all" Tom affirmed and Jade thought about it. "Of course he didn't say anything because, why would he? He has no reasons to doubt you, not unless I were in the unfortunate position to talk about you flirting with me, then...who knows? He might realize it was right in front of him the whole time"

"I don't care what you say, he'll believe ME" Jade affirmed.

"Okay, if you're so sure go ahead" He said and opened the door for her, she simply walked out and he followed her. "Good luck, darling" He added as he smiled and went into his room. Jade felt she was going to explode, and she wanted to tell Beck but she also knew Tom had some points and she didn't want to risk losing him.

"Fuck" Jade whispered angrily and went back to her room as well. She was sick of that place and everyone in it, she knew she'd promised Beck she would try but she wasn't willing to spend any more time being bullied and, on top of that, harassed.

Jade grabbed her laptop and sat down on the bed to look for flights to Los Angeles but she was disappointed to find out all flights were sold out, so she didn't have a choice, she had to stay in that place or go to a hotel but she knew she wouldn't be able to justify that without uncovering the whole thing and facing the consequences. She would have to deal with it.

* * *

**I'm glad you all saw the creepiness in Tom before he took his mask off ;) **

**But now, it'a all there! I hope you guys liked the chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn it!" She exclaimed angrily as she closed her laptop and took a breath to calm down, she hated that house and everyone in it.

"Wow, what happened?" Beck asked as he stepped into her room with a bowl of popcorn.

"What happened? Your whole damn family is horrible and I'm sick of it!" Jade exclaimed madly.

"I'm sorry about what happened today and everything else, I know they've really gone too far" He admitted and she stared at him debating whether to tell him what had happened or not, it seemed the perfect moment. She wanted to, she felt she needed to but when she imagined the conversation in her head, she couldn't help to be afraid that Tom would be right and Beck would end up hating her.

"Yes, I can't stand it anymore and there are no flights to Los Angeles this week" Jade informed and he looked down.

"I'm sorry about this, if I were you I would want to leave too" He said. "I know they can be truly awful"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it" She responded as she chuckled upset, she was so angry.

"What do you mean? Has something else happened?" He asked but she decided it'd be best to avoid more problems, in the end she couldn't leave that place and she didn't want to lose him or, in the best case, ruin the holidays for him too.

"Nothing" Jade said and looked away annoyed.

"Relax, it's just a few more days and then we'll be free" Beck said and smiled at her, but she was slightly upset with him, it was a weird feeling. She didn't want to lose him and that's why she didn't plan on telling him about Tom, but at the same time she also felt sad that she couldn't trust his love for her and that made her angry.

"Why did you bring that?" She asked coldly referring to the bowl.

"I brought popcorn so you and I can finally have a movie day" Beck informed and she looked at him a little confused so he sighed. "I know these are not the holidays you should be having, my family has been a nightmare and I haven't done a lot to stop them and I'm sorry, I really am" He admitted.

"So, this is an apology-movie day?" Jade asked and he chuckled.

"I guess you could say that" He admitted and looked down "Look, I just want you to feel okay, even if it's just while we are alone" He added sincerely. "These are our first holidays together and I don't want you to remember them like the worst week of your life"

"I don't think a movie day is gonna cut it" Jade admitted.

"But we could try and I promise that in the future, when it's just us for the holidays, I'll make up for all of this, we can even have a black tree if you want" He said and she smiled a little, she loved him and those moments restored her faith in that relationship.

"I like that idea" Jade said and he gave her a sweet kiss. "You have a lot to make up for" She added and he smiled.

"I willingly accept that challenge" Beck said and she moved to the side so he would sit next to her, he put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest. They spent the day watching horror movies and it was the nicest time Jade had had since she arrived, she cherished those moments and she wished to stay like that for the rest of the trip. But nothing good lasted forever and at night they had to join the family for dinner, so her little bubble of happiness was gone.

"We thought you wouldn't come" Diana said. "What were you doing up there?" she asked when they stepped into the dining room holding hands.

"Watching movies, mom" Beck responded coldly.

"Like we'll believe that" Mary said almost whispering as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Mmhm?" Jade asked.

"Nothing, it's fine" Beck said to calm her down and looked around the table. "And since there are not enough seats here, Jade and I will have dinner in the kitchen"

"Son, this is family time, she can handle herself in there" His father said.

"I won't let her eat alone" He responded. "She is my girlfriend whether you like it or not and I'm tired of all of you disrespecting her whenever you get the chance" He added coldly and Jade looked at him surprised, it seemed he was finally braving up to face them.

"There is no need to react like that, Beck" Diana said.

"Yes, there is, because instead of using less space and adding another seat to the table, you all decide it's better for her to be away from us" Beck commented.

"That was never our intention, but this is family time, it's the holidays and forgive us for wanting to spend time close to our son whom we barely ever see because he is always locked up in that stupid RV with his little girlfriend" Diana responded and he shook his head.

"Oh, so that's her fault too? You're unbelievable" Beck said.

"You two spend more than enough time together, you can have one meal without her" Daniel said coldly.

"I said I won't let my girlfriend eat alone and I mean it" Beck responded.

"Don't worry I'll go with her, you can stay" Tori said and stood up, she didn't want things to become even more tense.

"It's okay, Tori, I got this" He responded.

"It's fine, stay" Jade said.

"What?" He asked, he just wanted to prove she was important to him and she could see it so she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine, I might even enjoy talking to her" She responded and he sighed unsure.

"See? Let her go and sit down with me" Diana said and he gave Jade a peck, she smiled as she stepped away and he sat down next to his mother. Jade and Tori simply walked into the kitchen and sat down on the table as well.

"I never thought I would appreciate eating in the kitchen" Jade commented sincerely. "But this way I don't have to spend more time with them"

"I thought you were exaggerating but they do hate you" Tori commented.

"I don't understand why, I have never done anything wrong" She responded.

"I mean, you kind of got Beck's father killed by a dog once" Tori commented and Jade thought about it.

"Well, yeah but what about the rest of them? They don't have a valid reason" She responded.

"I know, they keep calling you a slut in different ways, it's amazing how consistent they are" Tori commented and Jade chuckled as she shook her head.

"And you didn't hear the speech those bitches gave me about how I'm supposed to serve Beck because he is a man" Jade commented and Tori's eyes wide opened.

"What?"

"I know, it's like they live in another century" She said. "Didn't you see me serving? And what that stupid old man said…"

"Yeah but I thought it was just him" Tori admitted.

"Nope, the whole family could fit in just fine in 1884" Jade commented.

"I'm sorry for pushing you to come, I think we should've stayed in Los Angeles" Tori admitted.

"Yes, we should have but now it's too late, I checked for flights and we are stuck in this stupid house" Jade informed and Tori sighed.

"So, what's the plan? You'll just stand by while these people insult you?" She asked.

"Beck asked me to do it and I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Jade said and rolled her eyes. "But at least tonight he spoke up, that's something"

"And you're not upset about the other times?" Tori asked.

"I was but it's his family, what am I supposed to do? He can't just shut them out" Jade commented annoyed. "I wish he could but it won't happen, so I have to put up with them for the rest of the trip, one thing is certain though, I'm never coming back here"

"I don't think they will miss you either" Tori commented and they chuckled.

"No, not_ all_ of them…" she said.

"You think there is someone who will?" Tori asked and Jade thought about it, she didn't know if she wanted her to know because Tori wasn't good at keeping secrets but she also felt she needed to talk to someone about it.

"Promise me you won't say a word about this" Jade said seriously and Tori nodded.

"Of course, I promise" Tori said and Jade took a breath.

"You know Beck's uncle Tom, right?" She asked and Tori nodded.

"The man you fell on top of?" Tori asked and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but that's not important, it was an accident…well, it wasn't but it doesn't matter, that's not the point" She commented. "The thing is, that creep is harassing me" she informed and Tori's eyes wide opened.

"What do you mean he is harassing you?" Tori asked. "What did he do?"

"I mean he is harassing me, there is only one meaning to that word…" Jade said annoyed. "I caught him looking at my legs at the picnic and then he came into my room uninvited and I confronted him about it, I thought he'd deny it, but he didn't even care" she commented.

"What?" Tori asked.

"The poor thing tried to seduce me and said it'd be a secret" She added and rolled her eyes. "And I said I would tell Beck but he just laughed and said no one would believe me, I swear the bastard wasn't even worried"

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Tori asked shocked.

"You don't believe me?" Jade asked back coldly but deep inside she feared that not even Tori or her friends would be on her side.

"What? No, of course I do" She responded. "I'm just shocked"

"I was too, I really thought he was the only nice person in this whole fucking family but it was all an act" She commented upset.

"You need to tell Beck" Tori affirmed.

"I can't"

"Why not?" Tori asked confused.

"Because he is right, no one in this family would believe me and maybe Beck won't either, not after what happened, I know I looked bad today when you arrived and he also found me in his room last night and I can only imagine what his family would say to him" Jade admitted sadly, she didn't want to risk losing him. "He knows they are horrible, but he doesn't believe they could actually do something other than insult me"

"You can't know that" Tori affirmed. "Look how he defended you tonight!"

"It's different, he knows they are awful but not HOW awful, I mean I told him his mother made me pour the coffee on purpose and he got upset about it and defended her" Jade commented. "What if he does the same now? What if he believes his uncle? That asshole is right, everything that's happened makes ME look bad" she admitted.

"Yeah but this is different, Beck would never doubt you about something like this" Tori said.

"Wouldn't he?" Jade asked. "I'm not so sure"

"That's nonsense, he loves you and he would believe you" Tori insisted. "I think you are over thinking this, and I think Beck needs to know" She responded. "Tom might not be a serious threat, but you shouldn't have to put up with it, it's gross, I mean you're all alone up there with him"

"You think I don't know that?" Jade asked back annoyed. "Now I need to be careful to go to my room, I hate this" she added angrily.

"Beck needs to know all of this" Tori insisted. "He will believe you" she added and Jade thought about it for a few seconds but then she sighed in resignation.

"Okay, let's say Beck believes me…then what? His holidays will be ruined too and it's not like we can leave anyway, I don't think it's worth it" Jade commented. "It would just make things worse, in the best of cases we'd end up in some hotel for Christmas, I'd be okay with that for me but it wouldn't be nice for him or even you" she admitted.

"This is the wrong choice and you know it, your safety is more important" Tori affirmed.

"I'll be fine, I can handle him, I'm not worried about my safety…It's just annoying" Jade said.

"Jade, come on…" Tori said but she glared at her.

"Enough! You better not say a word about this, Vega"

That night Jade went back upstairs by herself after dinner and walked into her room ready to sleep, she simply closed the door with her foot without even looking back and threw herself on the bed.

"Someone's tired" Tom suddenly said and she immediately turned around to see him standing next to her door.

"What the hell are you doing here again?" Jade asked angrily and stood up.

"I see you didn't tell Beck anything, I thought you were sure he would believe you" Tom commented cynically.

"Still debating but I wouldn't risk it if I were you, get out!" Jade said coldly as she pointed to the door.

"No need to be so rude, I'm being nice to you and If I were you, I would consider my options because I'm your only ally in this house" Tom commented and she chuckled.

"No, you're my biggest problem in this hellhole" Jade corrected. "I don't know what you think you are gonna get from this but you're fucking delusional, so get out" she ordered again.

"I just wanna be friends, I'm not trying to do anything else" Tom said.

"I wouldn't be your friend even if you were the last person on earth, you're disgusting" She said as she looked at him from top to bottom and he sighed.

"Pity" He said. "But just remember you brought this on yourself, all of it" He simply added and left the room.

Jade rolled her eyes angrily and locked her room from inside, she also put heavy things on the door so she would hear them in case he tried to open it during the night but even then, she couldn't feel at ease. He was right next to her, he had a key and even if she didn't want to admit it to Tori, he scared her. She hated him, she hated that house and she hated to feel so vulnerable.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**What do you think is gonna happen now? ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day went by calmly, Jade tried to be close to Beck all the time and the family had gone shopping so no one bothered them for most of the day. That afternoon had been so nice that Jade was even starting to forget the previous one and she felt she would find some enjoyment during the holidays after all.

That night the gang showed up for dinner as they did every day and the whole table was set with the usual seats, Jade already knew she'd be in the kitchen and she was fine with that, she knew one of her friends would be with her anyway. She simply started walking towards the kitchen but she found Diana in the way and she simply put a big bowl on her hands.

"Jade, could you serve the potatoes please?" Diana asked and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Sure" She said and started serving them while Diana and Laura served other dishes, she went all around the table and only Tom was left so she rolled her eyes and he smirked at her. She simply served him and walked away.

"Thanks Jade" He said but she ignored him and walked to the kitchen.

"What a rude girl" Mary said. "You need to find someone better, Beck, she is not the right person for you"

"Grandma please don't start, we talked about this" Beck said annoyed and started eating.

"I'll go with Jade now" Tori informed.

"No, hold on…I think I'm feeling a little sick so she can take my place" Tom said and stood up.

"Are you okay?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, I guess the mall food didn't do me any favors" He joked and chuckled as he walked away "See you all tomorrow"

"Rest well, love" Mary said sweetly.

"Okay, then I guess she can be here" Diana said clearly annoyed.

"She has a name, I will go get Jade" Beck said coldly and went to the kitchen for her. Jade was in the kitchen simply looking at her phone because she was too lazy to serve herself and she was waiting for whoever was going to dine with her.

"Hi, they let you join me in exile?" Jade asked and he shook his head.

"No, there is an opening at the table, Tom felt sick so he didn't even touch his food" Beck informed.

"Are you sure it's not poisoned?" Jade asked and he chuckled.

"Come on…" He said as he grabbed her hand and they walked back to the dining room. Jade had dinner in Tom's place and even though it was nice to be with Beck, she preferred the kitchen. The family was more subtle about their sexist comments, but they still annoyed her and to make things worse, after a few minutes she started feeling weird, she felt clumsy when she grabbed the fork and she was seeing double.

"So, tomorrow's Christmas eve and we want it to be special" Diana commented.

"And what's the plan?" Mark asked curiously and Jade didn't feel like listening to them any longer, she just wanted to go to her room and sleep.

"I'm sorry, I feel kind of sick…" Jade simply said and stood up. "I think I'll go to my room now" she informed and started walking towards the stairs.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to go with you?" Beck asked worriedly.

"No, I'll be fine…I just need some sleep" Jade informed and continued walking but she felt worse as seconds passed and by the time she reached the second floor she could barely walk straight because everything was moving and she felt surprisingly relaxed, her body felt as light as air and she only wanted to laugh.

"Well, hi there" Tom said smiling when he saw her stumbling in the hallway like she was drunk.

"What do you want?" She mumbled trying to focus her sight, but she couldn't, she could barely even see him because everything was fuzzy.

"Nothing much, just…come with me, I wanna show you something" He said and grabbed her hands, she tried to resist it a little but she was too drugged to care so she let him take her to his room and by the time they were inside, Jade wasn't even aware of what was happening.

Tom removed her shirt and her pants and simply made her lay down on the bed so she wouldn't trip, then he went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, he stepped outside calmly and put a towel around his hips. When he came back into the room Jade was still on the bed just staring at the ceiling and laughing a little, so he smiled satisfied and got on top of her for a moment to make her smash her lips against his body a few times.

"I gave you a choice, hon, you didn't take it" He said as he moved away and simply waited a few minutes for the effects of the drugs to pass a little, when he saw she was starting to react he grabbed his phone and called Diana.

"Sister, I need you to come up here immediately and bring Beck please, NOW!" He said as Jade slowly sat up on the bed and looked around confused, she didn't really know what was happening but then she realized she was almost naked and Tom was standing by the door with only a towel on his body.

"What's going on?" Jade asked confused and slowly stood up, but she still felt dizzy so she almost tripped. He simply closed the door and stayed there until he heard steps approaching.

"Jade, I don't know what you think you are doing but this is wrong, I'm Beck's uncle for goodness sake!" Tom said angrily and she stared at him confused. "Please put your clothes on"

"What?" She asked confused and then Diana arrived closely followed by the gang and Laura, she started knocking on the door and Tom immediately opened it. The first thing they saw Jade in her underwear standing right in front of them by the bed, her clothes were on the floor and Tom was next to the door holding a towel around his body, but he had lipstick marks from her lips on his naked neck and chest.

"What the hell is happening here?" Diana asked confused and angrily.

"Jade?" Beck asked shocked.

"I'll tell you exactly what's happening" Tom said. "I was feeling sick so I decided to take a long bath and I come out and she is here, she took her clothes off as soon as she saw me and she started talking about how it'd be our little secret" He commented upset while Jade stared at him shocked and Beck looked at her disconcertedly, he didn't understand anything.

"Excuse me?" Laura asked.

"I didn't want to be rough on her, I politely asked her to leave but she only laughed and got all over me, she kissed my neck and my chest and even tried to take my towel off" Tom explained as he showed them the lipstick stains on his skin and the towel. "She got on her knees and tried to rip it off, so I had to push her back"

"What?" Beck asked not even understanding what Tom was saying, it was too much for him to process.

"You are saying this girl tried to seduce you? Her boyfriend's uncle?" Diana asked furiously.

"No!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yes, and it's not the first time, I hadn't said anything because I didn't wish to make her look bad but this is too much, she is harassing me" He affirmed. "This girl knows no limits and she is not taking a no for an answer, she was subtle at first…like when she asked me to check her chest for 'burns'" He said and Beck looked at Jade while she shook her head.

"Uh?" Andre asked.

"And she would wait for me to come out of the room to make small talk and smile, she even came into my room in a bikini claiming her door was locked" Tom commented and shook his head. "I believed her and I let her in because it was cold, I got the towel for her and when I came back she was sitting on the sofa showing off her legs and smiling at me, it was bizarre"

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked angrily.

"Even Beck saw her and he made me realize her room was never locked, she just lied to come to my room with no clothes on, like now!" Tom affirmed. "And then at the lake she did it again, I helped her out of the water and she threw herself on top of me, I told her to get up but she smiled and then…well, you found us…You saw her!" He added.

"That's not true" Jade responded.

"Stop lying" He said to her and turned back to his family. "Listen, I didn't say anything because she is just a kid and at first I thought she was just joking or something but she hasn't stopped, she always flirts with me whenever we are alone and being on the same floor has just made it harder, I've told her to stop but she believes I'm joking, she can't comprehend why a man would not want her" He commented and Beck looked down completely appalled by everything he was saying, he couldn't believe it but at the same time, every single thing Tom was saying clicked perfectly with what he'd seen with his own eyes on previous days.

"Why are you doing this?" Jade asked him confused.

"Why? Because I'm sick of this, Jade, I want everyone to see you for who you truly are" Tom affirmed and she shook her head. "You thought I would cover up for you forever? I'm Beck's family, I'm basically a second father to him" He added and looked at him. "I closed the door because she tried to leave as soon as I made the call and I needed you to see her yourself, you need to open your eyes"

"You fucking bastard" Jade said angrily.

"Jade, would you explain?" Beck asked coldly and she looked at him mortified. "I don't understand what's going on" he said sincerely, he was in shock but his mind couldn't stop replaying every single moment he'd witnessed and matching it to Tom's words.

"Explain what? He is lying!" She exclaimed. "You have to believe me! I would never betray you like this and I mean come on, he is old enough to be my father, do you really think I would be interested in him? It's ridiculous"

"Why would he lie about something like that?" He asked back angrily.

"Yes Jade, why would I? What do I get from this?" Tom questioned and she glared at him.

"I don't know why he is doing it and I don't care, but he is lying and you have to believe me" Jade said to Beck.

"Do I? You are in his room with no clothes on and it's not the first time" He said coldly and she looked at him nervously. "And your lips are all over him…" He added clearly trying to control his anger but he was about to explode.

"I know this looks bad, but he is lying, everything he said is a lie" Jade insisted. "He is the one who's been harassing me"

"Excuse me? Are you serious right now, kid?" Tom asked offended. "So, you come to MY room and take your clothes off like a fucking stripper and it's my fault?" He questioned.

"Stop lying, you know it's true" She responded angrily. "I don't know how or why I ended up here, but I didn't come willingly" she added.

"You don't know why? I'll tell you why" Diana said. "You are here because you are a whore and you wanted to sleep with Beck's uncle, which apparently you've been trying to do all week, how fucking twisted are you?" She asked and Jade stared at her scared, she didn't know what to say. "He is family!"

"Please cover yourself, this is embarrassing" Laura said and threw her clothes at her so Jade held them on her chest as she stared at everyone not knowing what to do. She felt so overwhelmed.

"Beck, I…" She started but she couldn't even finish the sentence, she could only feel her heart beating faster and her whole body tensing ready to fight.

"I'm sorry about this, Beck, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you but your girlfriend is a lousy liar who's been trying to seduce me from day one" Tom said as Jade's eyes filled with tears because Beck's face showed he believed everything that man was saying, he was staring right into her eyes with such coldness that Jade could feel the shivers going down her spine. "I refused her several times, but you can see she is not stopping and I can't do it anymore, you need to know the kind of person you are dating"

"Was dating, uncle Tom, was" Beck corrected, and Jade stared at him mortified as a couple of tears streamed down her face.

"What?" Jade asked sadly.

"You heard me, we are done" He said coldly and looked at his uncle. "I'm sorry about this, I can imagine how uncomfortable it must have been for you" He said to him and Jade's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe Tom was getting all the sympathy in that situation.

"You deserve better than her" Tom affirmed and Beck turned back to Jade.

"I know" He said coldly as he stared into her eyes.

"Beck…" Jade said as more tears streamed down her face.

"Stay away from me" Beck simply ordered and left the room.

"Beck, wait!" Jade exclaimed and tried to go after him, but Diana got in the way.

"Leave him alone you whore, I knew you weren't trustworthy from the moment I saw you" She said coldly.

"Beck!" Jade exclaimed louder and turned back to Tom. "You fucking liar, tell him the truth!" she demanded and he shook his head angrily.

"Get out now, I don't want you coming near me again"

* * *

**Aaaaaand yes, did you see that coming? I'm curious. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love to read your thoughts and predictions ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't come near me again" Tom said to Jade and she shook her head full of rage, she wanted to respond but she couldn't even find the words. She could feel the pressure building up inside her until it made her feel physically sick, her head was about to explode and she couldn't really cope so she ran out of the room.

"Jade, wait!" Tori said and went after her.

"What happened? Why did you do that?" Andre asked confused but she ignored him and shut her door.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed outside her door.

"This has been an incredibly shameful night, I can't believe this actually happened" Diana said and took a breath.

"At least Beck opened his eyes and realized the kind of slut he was dating" Laura said and the gang looked at each other awkwardly, they were confused but they didn't like the way those women talked about Jade.

"I'll go see my boy, he must be really affected" Diana said and they walked downstairs while the gang stood there not knowing what to do.

"Jade, open the door" Tori said as she knocked but Jade didn't want to see anyone, she simply went into the bathroom and started crying. She was confused, sad and scared because she had no idea what had happened, she didn't even know if Tom had hurt her because she couldn't put her memories in place. She could only remember flashes of the stairs and then him on top of her for a moment before she reacted.

"Jade, please open up" Cat said sadly as she knocked.

"What did just happen?" Robbie asked almost whispering.

"I don't know" Tori said and sighed mortified, she was confused because of what they'd seen but she knew about the harassment so she felt inclined to believe Jade. "Jade, we are here for you" She said on the door but nothing happened so she sighed sadly.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us" Cat said loudly and they walked back downstairs but they passed by Beck's room and saw the door open, so they stood outside and saw him with his mother and aunt.

"I'm so sorry honey, but you'll get through this" Diana affirmed. "You have to be thankful that you realized the kind of girl Jade is in time"

"In time? I dated her for three years" Beck said angrily. "What if she cheated before?"

"Don't think about that, she'll be out of your life before you know it" Laura said. "Tomorrow she is leaving this house"

"No, let her stay, she has no place to go" Beck said and took a breath. "I just don't want her near me right now, I'll stay here"

"No way, this is your home and she is not your problem anymore, don't worry about her" Diana said. "We'll see what we can do about her tomorrow, but she won't be here to disturb you, we'll have a nice Christmas honey, you'll see"

"I don't know, mom, I just need to be alone and think" Beck admitted, he was trying not to break in front of them but he was devastated.

"Of course, baby, we'll go now but remember you're not alone and you'll get through this, I promise" Diana said and kissed his head, the gang immediately walked away so the two women wouldn't see them and they watched them from inside Andre's room.

"My poor baby" Diana whispered once they were outside and Beck's door was closed.

"That fucking slut has no shame" Laura said. "I should ask my husband if she flirted with him too"

"I wouldn't be surprised, I knew it, I knew she would do something like this sooner or later" Diana commented upset.

"What do we do with her?" Laura asked.

"We kick her out, of course" Diana responded. "Not tonight because it's been rough enough for my son, but she is leaving tomorrow morning and hopefully, we'll never have to see her again"

The two women walked downstairs and the gang closed the door of their room, they couldn't believe what had just happened. "Why would Jade do something like that?" Robbie asked.

"This doesn't make any sense" Tori said.

"But she was there and she was almost naked" Cat commented mortified.

"I know but there has to be an explanation, she couldn't have done it" Tori said. "She told me about the harassment days ago, why would she lie about that?"

"She said he harassed her?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, and she seemed very affected by it, I don't think she was lying" Tori commented. "This is all so convenient, don't you think?"

"Convenient how? What does Tom get from this?" Andre asked.

"I don't know but he must be lying" She insisted.

"But what we saw today wasn't a lie, Tori" Robbie said. "Maybe she did it and she lied to throw you off in case she was caught"

"But why would she need to do that? Why would she flirt with a grown man in Beck's house?" Andre asked. "I agree this is all very strange, I don't know what to believe, that's not the Jade we know"

"No, it's not but it doesn't matter, either way they'll kick her out" Tori commented. "This is horrible"

"Poor Beck, he was so sad" Cat said and they sighed, they couldn't do anything to help either of their friends.

"Of course he was, I mean…You don't see your girlfriend seducing your uncle every day" Andre said and Tori looked down, she still didn't think that was the case but she couldn't prove it wasn't. Beck and Jade's relationship was over and she'd be out the next day, nothing about that made sense and those were for sure their worst holidays ever.

Jade calmed down after a couple of hours of crying and she simply walked out of the bathroom looking down, she knew she had to pack because she had to leave the house the next morning, they hadn't told her anything yet, but it was the obvious next step and in the end, she was glad she would finally leave that hellhole, she'd just never expected it would be under those circumstances.

"Well, hi there" Tom suddenly said from behind her and she flinched because she hadn't seen him, she turned around and saw him standing by the door in the dark corner.

"What the hell do you want? Haven't you done enough?" Jade asked coldly as she wiped some of the remaining tears off her face.

"Are you upset, darling?" He asked cynically and she stared at him full of rage.

"Get out" Jade ordered and pointed to the door.

"What are you gonna do? Scream?" Tom questioned and laughed. "Try"

"You won! Are you happy? Beck hates me now so you and the rest of your fucking family can get the hell from me" Jade said angrily.

"Yes, I'm happy" He simply said.

"Get out!" She ordered again.

"This is my house" Tom responded and she nodded.

"Fine, then I will" Jade said and he smiled.

"Okay, if that's what you want" Tom said. "I could give you a ride"

"Go fuck yourself" She responded and walked towards her suitcase, she simply put it on the bed and opened it to put in the few things she had taken out. The truth was she'd kept it packed because she'd considered leaving every single day she'd been there, which in the end was helpful because it only took her a few minutes to finish.

"That was quick" Tom commented.

"What are you still doing here? Are you afraid I'm gonna steal something?" Jade asked coldly.

"One never knows" He responded and she simply glared at him as she walked out of the room with her luggage, she didn't really know what she would do because it was almost midnight and she was in the middle of a field but she couldn't stay in that house any longer.

Jade walked downstairs and found the family hanging out by the living room but as soon as they saw her, they stood up and stared at her coldly.

"Well, well…there you are, dressed at last" Laura said in a bitchy tone.

"Yeah, Canada is a cold place" Jade simply said and they chuckled.

"Very funny" Diana said emotionlessly.

"I see you are finally leaving" John said.

"Yes, you're welcome" Jade responded smiling cynically, she wasn't overwhelmed anymore and she was done dealing with them. "I know you're going to miss me, though, I mean who else are you going to lecture about sexist values now?" she asked.

"So, it's sexist to expect some respect nowadays" John commented.

"Right! I, as a woman, should watch my mouth and stay in my place, behind a man like your wife and daughters" Jade said and they looked each other annoyed.

"We are done trying to educate you, it's obvious you're never going to understand the value of tradition and respect" Mary commented and Jade smiled sarcastically.

"Okay, it was nice to meet you all but it's time for me to return to the twentieth first century, so…" Jade responded.

"Good" Daniel said and pointed to the door in an inviting manner.

"Farewell, I hope we never have to meet again" Laura said.

"Oh believe me, Laura, that's all I could ever wish for" Jade responded smiling and waved at them. "Bye!"

"Of course you would be acting like this, you have no shame" Mary said as she looked at her from top to bottom and Jade stopped to look at her.

"Why would I be ashamed? I did nothing wrong" She affirmed. "You, on the other hand, raised a whole family of fucking monsters, like yourself"

"The only monster here is you" Beck said as he joined them, he'd finally come out of his room and he arrived in the middle of the argument. Jade was not expecting to see him so as soon she heard his voice her cynical smirk dropped and she felt her blood going cold.

"Beck…" Jade said.

"She is leaving now, so you don't have to worry, love" Diana said and grabbed his hand.

"That's right, I don't" He said as he kept glaring at Jade, she could see he'd been crying as well and that hurt her even more. "And I'm sorry, everyone, I'm sorry for what happened"

"You don't have to be sorry, honey, this is all on her" Laura affirmed and he sighed.

"I brought her here, I brought her into our home" Beck said ashamedly. "I even yelled at you because of her and it wasn't worth it, she isn't worth it"

"Beck, don't say that please" Jade said, she was hurt by his words because she could see he meant them.

"Get out of my house and never come near me again" Beck ordered as he stood with his family and a couple of tears streamed down Jade's face but she couldn't say anything to change his mind. She knew he had reasons to believe she'd betrayed him and that was the worst part, she wasn't even angry with him in that moment, she was hurt for her and for him too.

Jade simply walked out of the house and closed the door behind her so Beck looked down and started crying again, he loved her and it was heartbreaking for him to accept the fact she wasn't the person he'd always thought.

"It's gonna be okay" Diana said and hugged him.

"Man up, Beck, you can't go around crying like a little girl for a whore, be happy she is gone" John said coldly and Diana glared at him.

"Dad please, he is hurt and he has reasons to be" She said. "Come on baby, let's go upstairs"

The gang had been upstairs when that happened but they heard Diana and Beck walking on the hallway so they stepped out of Andre's room and saw them.

"What happened?" Tori asked and Beck sighed.

"She left"

Jade didn't know what she was going to do, she looked around and all she could see was the field but there was a path to the main entrance and she knew her best chance would be to follow it until she found the road, she hoped to find a taxi even though it was late.

Jade just wanted to get as far away from that house as possible so she decided it'd be best to call her father, she didn't have a great relationship with him but she knew he would help her if she needed it so she called him as she walked.

"Come on, pick up, pick up" Jade said but he wasn't answering, she called him several times and he never replied so she decided to text him instead. She hadn't stopped walking and it was still a long way to go so she simply started texting without looking ahead and then she bumped into someone.

The night was dark and she could barely see, she was pointing the way with the flashlight of her phone so at first she didn't know who it was but it took her a couple of seconds to recognize him, it was Tom.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked nervously, she was trying to hide it but being alone with him in the middle of a dark field made her feel unsafe.

"I just wanted to check on you, a girl shouldn't be walking alone in the dark" Tom commented and looked at her phone. "Who are you texting?" He asked curiously.

"None of your fucking business, stay away from me" She said and walked past him.

"I gave you a choice" He randomly said.

"Yeah and I said I'd rather die" She responded annoyed as she continued writing her text but then she felt him grabbing her head from behind and inserting a needle into her neck. Jade immediately turned around holding her neck and pointed her flashlight at him as she stepped back confused.

"What did you do? What did you to me?" Jade asked scared and saw his satisfied smirk before everything turned black.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Things are getting darker now ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**Just a warning: This chapter is rated M for graphic sexual violence. **

* * *

Next morning the gang came downstairs for breakfast and saw Beck simply standing by the dining room door, the table was empty, but everyone was there just talking and they knew the topic was Jade.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tori asked Beck and he sighed.

"Yeah" He said and tried to smile at them. "Better I think…"

"Let's just forget about this disgraceful incident" Diana said. "It's Christmas eve and we have lots of things to do, so chins up and let's get to work" she exclaimed excitedly and they all nodded. It was as if suddenly nothing had happened, but Beck and the gang couldn't just erase Jade off their minds.

"We should call her" Tori said.

"What do we tell her?" Andre asked.

"I don't know, it's Christmas eve and she said she couldn't go back to Los Angeles, so where is she gonna be?" Tori commented.

"Maybe at a hotel or something" Robbie responded.

"She'll be all alone today" Cat said sadly.

"You guys don't have to stay here, you can go with her" Beck said and took a breath. "She is still your friend and Cat is right, no one deserves to spend Christmas alone" he admitted.

"You are our friend too" Tori affirmed.

"I know but right now she is the one who needs you, I have my family here and she doesn't" He said.

"You don't want her to be alone, even after all of this" Andre said sadly and Beck looked down.

"She was my girlfriend yesterday" Beck responded. "I…I don't know what I'm supposed to feel right now, I was so angry last night and then this morning I woke up wondering if she was okay" he admitted, and a couple of tears streamed down his face. "This still seems surreal, I feel I'm gonna wake up and realize this was a nightmare, I'm just waiting for it"

"You don't have to feel a certain way, just feel whatever comes" Tori said and put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll be here for you too, even if we are physically elsewhere"

"Thanks guys" He said sincerely.

"But Beck, I have something to tell you" Tori said and the rest of them looked at each other awkwardly.

"What is it?" Beck asked.

"I think you need to talk to Jade alone, you need to hear her side of the story" She commented and he looked at her confused. "Listen, she told me about the harassment a couple of days ago, right after the thing at the lake and I don't think she was lying"

"What are you talking about?" He questioned coldly.

"She told me your uncle was harassing her and that she didn't want to tell you because she thought you wouldn't believe her, because of what had happened in his room" Tori responded and Beck thought about it. "Maybe you should consider the possibility that she wasn't lying"

"Listen Tori, I understand you are trying to defend her, but this doesn't add up at all" Beck affirmed. "I saw everything Tom said with my own eyes and believe me, she was NEVER distressed during those events, quite the opposite actually…" He added upset. "She smiled at him all the fucking time and she even confronted me for coming upstairs the day at the pool, she wasn't happy to see me and I didn't understand at first but now it all clicks, she was trying to seduce Tom and I interrupted her" He commented.

"Beck…" Tori started but he cut her off.

"That's enough, I know you think she is your friend and you want to be on her side but I won't just let you deny the truth, which is that she betrayed me" Beck affirmed angrily. "Go with her, she needs you and I understand that but please stop defending her"

Jade opened her eyes slowly only to realize she wasn't in the room anymore, she was tied up on the floor of some cabin, she could see trees through a small window and hear birds outside, but she had no idea where she was. However, it was clear it wasn't some improvised place, the cabin had furniture, a chimney and electricity.

She tried to look around, but she couldn't stand up because her hands were tied to the floor somehow and her mouth was covered so she couldn't scream either. She simply moved her head around to see as much as she could and spotted her suitcase in a corner next to the door of what seemed to be a bathroom.

"You woke up, I was afraid I had dosed you a bit too much" Tom commented as he stepped into the cabin and hanged his jacket by the door. She simply looked at him confused and he laughed. "I see you have a lot of questions, but don't worry, we have plenty of time" He added and sat down next to her, he removed the tape on her mouth and smiled.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I?" Jade asked confused.

"You are probably in a hotel waiting for the next flight to Los Angeles, at least that's what everyone is thinking" He responded.

"What?" She asked.

"You left the house last night, remember? Everyone saw you and then you took a cab to a hotel where you'll be spending Christmas eve by yourself" Tom informed. "Beck is just glad he doesn't have to see you anymore and the rest of the family is relishing these moments"

"Why am I here?" Jade asked upset. "I want to leave now! I can't wait to get away from all of you"

"Yeah, you see…That's gonna be kind of hard since you are tied up and no one knows you are here" He commented. "It's just you and me" He said, and she stared at him nervously but she was trying to seem brave.

"And what's your plan, uh? If you hurt me, I'll go straight to the police and Beck will realize you were lying" Jade affirmed and he chuckled.

"Really? But, how could you prove it? It'll be your word against mine and in the end, just ask yourself, who are they going to believe? You, a girl they found almost naked in my room or me, Beck's uncle?" He asked and she glared at him angrily.

"Will the police believe you too?" She asked and he chuckled. "I doubt they care whose uncle you are, you're still a fucking creep"

"Of course they will believe me, I'm not dumb honey and I know what I'm doing, I'm a doctor and you are not my first time" Tom commented and Jade looked at him scared. "Oh, but don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you…That's the whole premise of this, you're not going to experience any pain, just pleasure"

"Please just let me go, I just wanna go home" Jade said. "You and your family won, Beck hates me now so why are you doing this?"

"You know why, don't play dumb with me" He responded and her eyes started filling with tears. "You cry now but you'll be asking for more before you know it, they always do even if they don't realize it" He said smiling and winked at her.

"HEEEEEEEELP" Jade suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs and he simply rolled his eyes as he covered her mouth again.

"We are in an old hunting cabin beyond the lake, no one can hear you, I own this place and no one but me knows how to get here" Tom commented. "I'll go home now but don't worry, I'll be back tonight to celebrate Christmas eve with you" He simply said and walked out of the cabin, Jade simply started crying more and she felt fear she'd never experienced before. He was right, she was in his hands and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Jade hasn't picked up the phone, it sends me straight to voice mail" Tori commented while they waited for the dinner call in Cat's room.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk right now" Andre said. "Let's give her time"

"But it's Christmas eve, she shouldn't be alone" Cat said sadly. "I wanna go with her"

"We don't know where she is" Robbie responded.

"I hope she calls us back soon" Tori said.

"Dinner is ready, guys!" Diana said as she opened the door and smiled.

"Thanks, we'll be right there" Tori responded nicely and they walked downstairs. Beck's family was acting like nothing had happened, they were all smiling and laughing and they even seemed happier because Jade wasn't there.

"I'm so happy you guys came to celebrate the holidays with us" Diana said to the gang. "We hope you've enjoyed your time here"

"We have, thank you" Andre said politely.

"Maybe you can join us again some other time" Daniel offered.

"Thanks" Tori said and smiled but Beck remained stoic.

"Listen Beck, we know it's been a hard day but we are all here for you" Tom said and put his arm around his shoulders. "You have your family and your friends and you can't let some girl ruin this Christmas for you"

"I know, uncle Tom" Beck said emotionlessly. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing the vibe"

"Don't apologize, love, you are the victim here" Diana affirmed. "You have the right to be sad, we are just reminding you that you're not alone in this situation"

"Thanks mom" He responded and gave her a little smile.

"Well, let's enjoy our dinner"

They spent some time by the chimney drinking hot chocolate and then went to bed, they wanted to wake up to Christmas and presents. The gang continued calling Jade but she never picked up so they had no option but to stay with Beck's family and hope she was okay wherever she was but that was not the case.

Tom waited until everyone was asleep and quietly sneaked out of the house to go see Jade again. "Wake up, sleepy head" He said and she opened her eyes to see his face right in front of hers so she tried to move to the side. "Christmas arrived early for you this year" He commented and kissed her neck, so she closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face.

"Don't worry, you'll feel really good soon" Tom informed as he moved away and she saw him preparing something by the table, she'd tried to untie herself but it was impossible, she didn't know exactly how her hands were tied because it didn't hurt but it was tight enough to stop her from moving and even when she'd tried to pull away from it, the material was soft and she hadn't hurt her skin, it was strange. "You ready?" He asked and showed her an injection so her eyes wide opened.

"No need to be scared, this will relax you and make everything much more pleasurable" Tom informed and got on his knees next to her, she simply closed her eyes scared and felt him inserting the needle on her arm. "There, it's done"

Jade opened her eyes and she started feeling weird again, she felt the same way she'd felt the day of the incident in his room, but she was still conscious and she could see him taking his clothes off so her eyes filled with tears again. "You'll see this will be the best Christmas of your life" He said and started kissing her face and her neck and touching her chest while she closed her eyes disgusted.

After a couple of minutes Jade was no longer aware of what was happening, she was relaxed and her body responded to the stimuli he was providing. He stroked her whole body for a while to make sure she'd be ready to have sex without him having to force it and in the end, he managed rape her without leaving any trace of violence or DNA because he wore a condom.

Jade reacted a few minutes later because he hadn't drugged her too much and she felt him inside her, he was on top of her holding her hips as he pushed himself into her repeatedly and he was about to finish. She could feel her body responding to the sex, but she was confused and scared, so she only started sobbing in utter shock and a second later he finished so her eyes wide opened as she stared at his satisfied face, she couldn't believe what was happening. Tom simply caught his breath with a smile and rested his head next to her neck, she could feel his weight on top of her and it was suffocating. He slipped his hand under her shirt and she felt him grabbing her breasts but she couldn't move because her hands were still tied, she was just staring at the ceiling completely appalled and powerless as the tears streamed down her cheeks and she trembled nonstop.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He asked and chuckled while she cried in silence, she couldn't even speak because her mouth was still covered. Tom stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, just touching her and kissing her neck and then he slowly got off her, he put her panties back on and stood up smiling.

"We'll be leaving in a few days so we have more time to be together, I have to go home now but I'll come back later" Tom informed as he got dressed and she stared at him terrified with tears all over her face. "Oh please, don't look at me like that, you enjoyed it and you know it" He affirmed and laughed proudly.

Jade was just trying to take everything in: she'd been kicked out of the house, Beck had broken up with her, she'd been drugged, she was tied up in a cabin and she'd just been raped by Beck's uncle. It was too much for her to handle and she couldn't quite process it, it felt like a nightmare she would eventually wake up from, but it wasn't. It was real, every single moment had been real and she just wanted to disappear.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you some food later" He informed and put his jacket on, then he looked at her with a cynical smile and chuckled to himself. "Merry Christmas, Jade"

* * *

**I know :( Please don't hate me. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Merry Christmas, guys" Tori said happily and her friends smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" Cat exclaimed.

"Did you like your presents?" Beck asked and they nodded.

"Yes, thank you Beck, you shouldn't have" Tori said nicely. "Your family really pampered us"

"They are like that…" He said and chuckled a little but then he looked down and grabbed one unopened box. "I bought this, though…I knew they wouldn't put effort into Jade's gift, they didn't even get one for her"

"I'm sorry, we know this is hard for you" Andre said and he sighed.

"Well, it's over so…" He said and threw the gift into the chimney, so they looked at each other confused.

"Are you sure about that?" Robbie asked as they saw the paper starting to burn. "Maybe you should talk to her"

"You need to talk to her, Beck, I'm serious" Tori added. "She hasn't responded our calls but maybe if you tr-" She said but he cut her off.

"I won't try, I don't need to talk to that liar" Beck said coldly. "Just stop trying to advocate for her"

"But we don't have any news, I'm worried" Cat commented sincerely. "She should have at least seen our texts and nothing!" she added.

"I just hope she is okay" Tori responded.

"Yeah well, I just hope she stays away from me" Beck commented and walked away to be with his family, so they looked at each other and sighed sadly.

"The anger has settled" Andre said.

"I'm really concerned about Jade, she wasn't okay the last time we saw her" Tori said.

"She is probably trying to figure things out, we'll see her at the airport in a few days or…maybe back at home, it depends, maybe she managed to get a flight early" Andre commented and she sighed.

"Yeah, I hope so"

They all spent the day together, they watched movies and ate a big dinner, it had been a really nice day for everyone in the house. Tom didn't feel any kind of pressure because he had full control of the situation with Jade, it wasn't the first time he'd held a girl in that cabin and he knew he would get away with it.

He went back to see Jade after everyone fell asleep and continued doing it every day, he would visit her once or twice a day while his family was busy or asleep and he would dose her, sometimes he used more to make sure she stayed in that stage for longer and after the sex, he would allow her to walk around the room, rest her tied wrists and use the bathroom.

Tom knew he needed to make sure she stayed in perfect conditions, there couldn't be any trace of what had happened and he was a doctor so he knew exactly what to do. He loved to come to the cabin every day and find her there, it made him feel powerful and he liked to experiment, he liked to play with her and use her as a toy, she couldn't really notice it most of the time anyway because she always came back in consciousness when he was finishing and it was too late for her to fight it.

"Hey son, where are you going?" Tom asked when he saw Beck getting on his horse.

"I wanna go on a ride" He informed.

"Let me join you" His uncle offered, he wanted to make sure Beck wouldn't go too close to the cabin.

"Sure" Beck said and Tom nodded as he went to get his horse as well. They rode for a while and arrived in the lake, there Beck got off his horse and simply sat down on a rock as he stared at the water.

"How are you holding up?" Tom asked and sat down next to him.

"I don't know" He admitted. "I miss her, I can't help it"

"That's normal, Beck, she was your girlfriend" Tom commented and sighed. "I'm really sorry this happened, I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would hurt you like this"

"No, I'm glad you did" Beck responded. "Otherwise I would've never found out the kind of person she is, I just don't understand why I never saw it before"

"She is a very good liar, I have to admit it" Tom commented. "When she said I was harassing her, I just…" He added and shook his head as he chuckled in disbelief. "She was convincing, but I'm glad the facts were there and you could see through her act" He said and Beck looked down.

"Yeah" He said and threw a little rock into the water. "I wonder where she is now, my friends say she hasn't picked up the phone or answered any of their texts"

"She is probably playing the victim and hiding so you'll be worried, she is a good manipulator" Tom commented.

"Yes, she is" Beck simply said and threw another rock at the water as he stood up, then he stared into the distance and sighed.

"Ready to go home?" Tom asked.

"I never noticed that house before" Beck commented referring to a cabin he could see in the distance, it looked very small because it was far away but it was the only thing apart from the field and trees, so it was noticeable.

"What house?" Tom asked obliviously and pretended to be looking for it. "Oh right, me neither…But that's not our property"

"Let's go check it out, I don't want go back yet" Beck said as he got on his horse and Tom felt his blood going cold.

"Beck, it's almost lunch time" Tom said but Beck ignored him and started riding to the bridge that allowed them to go over the lake. "Fuck!" He said to himself and followed his nephew.

It took them around fifteen minutes of riding but then they finally arrived and Beck got of his horse, up close the cabin was smaller than he'd predicted. "Do you think someone actually lives here?" Beck asked as he walked towards it.

"Beck, we are invading private property, let's go" Tom said.

"We are not breaking in, relax" He responded and looked at the walls, it was a nice place but it was too small to be a full house. "Who could live here?"

"Maybe one person or maybe it's a hunting cabin" Tom commented and he nodded.

"Yeah, that makes more sense" Beck said. "It's so cool" He added as he looked for a window to look inside but the only ones were very high, almost on the ceiling so he couldn't reach it. "Weird design, though, there are no real windows here"

"Maybe they're up to let the light in" Tom commented.

"That is probably it, otherwise this makes no sense" Beck said. "Maybe there is someone inside" He added and started knocking on the door.

Jade was asleep on the floor as usual but then she heard the noises and slowly opened her eyes, she thought it would be Tom at first, so she just stared at the door scared but then she realized there was knocking and he never knocked.

"Hello? Someone in there?" Beck asked loudly as he knocked, and Tom felt his heart beating faster. "We are the neighbors"

Jade's eyes wide opened as soon as she heard his voice and she tried to respond but her mouth was covered. "MMMMMMM!" She screamed but barely any sound came out of her and Beck couldn't hear it so she started smashing her feet against the floor. However, she wasn't wearing shoes so that wasn't a loud sound either.

"Hello?" Beck said again.

"Beck, it's empty, I told you…It must be a hunting place" Tom commented and Jade heard his voice so she got scared but she knew that was her only chance to escape so she kept trying to make noise.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Beck said and Jade shook her head in frustration as she tried to scream and continued kicking the floor as much as she could. She looked around to find something she could knock over and saw a flower vase on a little table almost next to her feet, she couldn't really reach it but she stretched her legs as much as she could and started kicking the table.

"Let's go home" Tom said and she kicked it harder, she had to do it several times but each kick pushed the vase closer to the edge until it finally fell on the other side and broke.

"Did you hear that?" Beck asked as he turned back to the cabin.

"Yeah, maybe they have a cat and you made it break something inside" Tom said. "Come on, it's late…I doubt these people will hunt during the holidays"

"You're right, let's go" Beck said and got back on the horse, so Jade closed her eyes in frustration and started crying in impotence, she'd been so close. She heard the horses galloping away and she smashed her head on the pillow, Tom had left it there too she wouldn't be able to hurt herself even if she tried.

Later that day the door opened again and Tom stepped inside smiling so she looked at him terrified, she knew he wasn't happy. "Well, well…hi there, sweetie" He said and looked at the pieces of broken glass on the floor. "You've been very bad today but don't worry, I'm not mad…we still have time to play and we are not gonna waste it" He added and walked towards her but she started kicking him.

"Someone is feisty today" Tom said and laughed as he avoided her kicks and then he finally caught her legs in the air, he simply got on top of her to keep her under control and she tried to scream and move to get him off her, but he just chuckled. "Hearing Beck today gave you energy, uh?" He asked as he moved his hands from her legs to her chest and kissed her neck.

Jade was just trying to fight him but it was useless, she couldn't use her hands and her legs were wrapped around him, she tried to kick him but he only chuckled as he continued kissing her and she cried her eyes out. She felt so powerless.

"I think today you deserve a little punishment, honey, you have earned it" Tom said and she looked at him scared, he simply kissed her lips on top of the tape and then covered her nose with both of his hands so she couldn't breathe.

"Sh, sh, sh…I hope you enjoyed breaking my flower vase" Tom said cynically as he suffocated her and she moved her whole body desperately because she felt she was dying. "Come on, come on…" He added coldly as he pressed her nose tighter and a few seconds later her eyes finally closed and she stopped moving so he stood up.

"That's what you get for defying me, stupid bitch" Tom said annoyed and walked towards the table to prepare the injection, he knew she wouldn't be unconscious for long but he'd done it only to make her suffer for a while. When the shot was done, he simply leaned down next to her and checked her pulse only to verify she was still alive, which she was so he injected her arm again.

Tom took his clothes off calmly and sat down next to her to start preparing her body, he stroked her, he massaged her, he kissed her and when she was ready, he pushed himself into her once again but this time Jade didn't react until after he had finished, she opened her eyes and saw him putting his shirt on.

"Morning, darling, did you enjoy your nap?" He asked and she looked at him a little confused, she still felt dizzy from the drugs, but everything became clearer as seconds went by. "I'm sorry you had to miss our party but I can assure you it was fun, I bet you can still feel it" He added and she looked down at herself, she was wearing her panties and bra but she indeed could feel she'd just had sex, so she closed her eyes in frustration and the tears streamed down her cheeks, it never got any easier.

"See you soon" Tom said and winked at her as he walked out. He came back to see her later that night and the following couple of days. By the time the holiday week was over, Jade had been raped several times and she was tired, physically and mentally, she couldn't even fight him anymore because it was useless anyway.

"Well, well…we are leaving tonight so it's time to say goodbye and leave you as good as new" Tom said as he stepped into the cabin and Jade simply stared at him coldly. He took her to a bath and showered her carefully, he made sure he'd left no trace of the abuse and even did a medical check to verify she was okay.

"You are done, it's like nothing ever happened" Tom informed with a smile as he removed the tape on her mouth, he'd been changing it regularly, so she didn't even have a mark of that. "Here are your things, you can walk to the road that way" He said as he pointed to the east. "You take a cab and go straight to the airport, we'll probably meet you there later today because we are all on the same flight"

Jade was simply staring at him without saying a single word, she felt lost and overwhelmed, it was as if everything were a dream, she couldn't bring herself to react appropriately, but she could understand what he was saying.

"What is it? You can't speak now? I'm that good, uh?" He said with a cynical laugh, but she only glared at him angrily. "Listen sweetheart, this is the deal: you can go straight to the police and say I raped you, they'll come for me and I'll say it's a lie, the rest of the family will back me up and say you are just an angry revengeful girl, the police will then do medical tests on you to determine if there was any abuse and the results will be negative, there's not a single dent on your body" He informed.

"Then, they'll try DNA but that will be useless as well because I didn't leave any and you've been showered" He commented while she stared at him coldly because she knew he was right. "Then you'll say you were drugged and that I used a condom, so they'll test your blood, but you've been off the drugs for over a day now so there's no trace of it either and where does that leave us? A claim by a girl with a very questionable reputation and the motive to lie and me, a respected doctor and member of a good family with alibis for every single day you've been here"

"I know you're not that bright, but you can do the math on that" Tom commented cynically. "If I were you, I would consider my options because if we through all the process I just mentioned, I could easily sue you for defamation and things would just be harder for you, besides, do you really want the world to know you slept with me? I bet Beck wouldn't be happy to hear it…" He commented and thought about it "But then again, he already thinks you are a whore so maybe it makes no difference, go ahead" He said and more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I see we are on the same page, so farewell darling, it was a pleasure to meet you" Tom said and smiled "…oh! And happy new year!"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"I see we are on the same page, so farewell darling, it was a pleasure to meet you…oh! And happy new year!" Tom said nicely and opened the door of the cabin for her.

Jade grabbed her suitcase and simply walked out like a zombie, she didn't say anything, she just headed east until she found a road, it was empty so she stood there and grabbed her phone from the pocket of her jacket. She turned it on and immediately received all the notifications she'd missed, she scrolled through the texts her friends had sent and simply deleted them.

The truth was Jade didn't even care to talk to them, she'd spent all those days being tortured by Tom while they were warm and happy in the mansion. She knew they weren't guilty for what had happened to her but they hadn't done a lot for her either, not even when the incident at Tom's room had taken place.

A few minutes later a taxi finally came by and Jade went straight to the hospital, she knew Tom was probably right, but she needed to make sure there was no hope. She wanted him to pay for what he'd done.

"Hi" Jade said in the hospital front desk.

"Hi miss, how can I help you?" The receptionist said.

"Umm…I was at a party last night and I fear I might've been sexually assaulted" Jade lied. "Could you please check?"

"Oh god, of course" The lady said sympathetically. "Come this way…"

Jade was tested and then waited for the doctor to tell her what he'd found, she couldn't believe that someone could be put through the torture she'd lived and have no evidence of it. "All done" The doctor commented.

"So? Did it happen?" Jade asked anxiously.

"We ran the blood test, the fluid test and we checked for any sign of violence and it all came back negative, you weren't drugged or abused last night" The doctor informed and Jade closed her eyes in frustration.

"Are you sure? There's nothing?" Jade asked again.

"I'm sure, you are completely fine so no need to worry, no one has hurt you" He responded and she sighed.

"I guess you are right, no need to worry" Jade simply said and walked away thinking about one thing: Tom was right, he wasn't an idiot and he'd made sure to leave no trace of the hell he'd put her through. She could only hope to forget it, but it felt like a burden that kept growing inside her chest after each passing minute.

Jade arrived in the airport an hour later and found everyone else already there, Beck's relatives simply looked at her with disgust and turned their backs on her, Beck glared at her for several seconds debating whether to talk to her or not, but he opted to just ignore her as well.

"Jade, finally!" Tori said as she and the rest of the gang approached her, but she didn't want to see them and she had no desire to even speak, she felt numb.

"Where were you? We were worried about you" Andre commented and she stared at them emotionlessly just imagining them on the Christmas morning, she could picture them smiling and laughing while she cried and froze on the floor of that cabin and she only felt anger running through her body.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked sadly but Jade remained quiet and walked away from them.

"What's going on with her?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know" Tori responded.

"Let's give her space, she'll talk to us when she is ready" Andre said. "At least we are finally going home"

Beck and Jade's seats in the plane were together so he exchanged it with Tori, he didn't want to be close to her. "Are you okay?" Tori asked nicely after the plane had taken off, but Jade was just leaning her head on the side and looking out the window.

"Jade, where were you all these days? Why didn't you pick up the phone?" Tori asked again but Jade didn't respond, she simply put her headphones on and Tori sighed, she understood the message and stopped trying to talk to her.

Jade was glad because she didn't have the energy nor the desire to open her mouth or see anyone, she could only think about how much her life had changed in matter of days, how much she regretted doing that trip, how suffocating the memories of Tom were, how lonely she felt after realizing no one cared about her and how badly she wished to close her eyes and never open them again.

The flight wasn't so long and Jade left the airport as soon as they arrived in Los Angeles. She only wanted to go to her room and sleep, she wanted to close her eyes and be alone; she thought that in order to feel back in control, she needed to be in a safe environment where no one would disturb her, so she rushed home.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Her father asked as soon as she walked through the door, but she simply went upstairs. "Jade!" he exclaimed but she ignored him again and he heard her door shutting.

"What are we going to do with that attitude?" His wife, Britany, asked. "She didn't even see the presents we got for her"

"She is just a teenager, she'll grow out of it" He said and took a sip of his coffee. "I just want to know why she called me so many times"

"We can ask her during dinner, I'm making pasta tonight to celebrate she is back" Britany informed and smiled.

"Thank you" He said.

"Oh don't thank me, this is just another attempt to get _Miss Ice Queen_ to like me" She joked and he chuckled.

"I know but that matters to me, my previous relationship wasn't easy for Jade" Mr. West commented.

"Yeah, I know and it makes sense she doesn't trust me but I promise I'll do everything I can to be her friend" Britany said and he gave her a kiss.

"I love you" He said and she smiled.

"I love you too"

Jade didn't want to think or feel anything, so she just threw herself onto her bed and tried to sleep but it was useless, every time she closed her eyes she could only see Tom on top of her, she could even feel him and smell him so she only stayed there as lots of tears streamed down her face. She felt so many things simultaneously that she couldn't handle it; she felt anger, sadness, frustration, disappointment and a deep sense of emptiness she didn't know how to fill. She only wanted to stop existing.

"Jade, I made pasta for dinner! Please join us, I bet you're hungry" Britany said nicely as she knocked on the door and Jade rolled her eyes. "Come on, I made it just for you, please! I won't go if you don't come with me" she affirmed and chuckled, she really wanted to make Jade like her.

Jade was, in fact, starving because she'd barely eaten for a week and she knew Britany would keep insisting so she decided to get it over with and go downstairs but she wasn't in the mood to talk, so she simply opened the door and walked out without even looking at her. Britany only watched her go, sighed sadly and followed her.

"There you are" Her father said as she sat down.

"Now that you are back, we can finally have a family dinner to celebrate the holidays" Britany said smiling excitedly and her husband kissed her hand. "Oh and don't forget to get your presents, they're under the tree" she informed but Jade didn't even look at her, she was just resting her face on her hand and staring into space.

"Thanks, my love" Mr. West said and smiled at his wife because he knew Jade wouldn't. "Jade, why did you call me ten times the night before Christmas eve?" He asked curiously but she remained quiet. "You're not going to speak to me now? I'm sorry I didn't respond, we were at a party and I didn't hear the phone, but I called you as soon as I saw it and you didn't pick up, I was worried, I think I need to have your boyfriend's phone too…I didn't know whom to call to know about you" He commented but she kept ignoring him.

"Here you go, your father told me this pasta is your favorite" Britany said and put a plate in front of Jade. "I hope you like it" she added and smiled nervously.

Jade simply started eating but she didn't make eye contact with either of them, she couldn't because she felt she would end up breaking down in front of them and she didn't want that, there was no point in telling the truth when it would make no difference anyway. Tom was free and he would continue to be free, it seemed the only one in a prison was her.

"Jade, talk to me or at least say thank you to Britany, she made this for you" Her father demanded but she ignored him.

"It's okay, I just want her to enjoy the dinner" Britany said sincerely as she put her hand on Mr. West's to calm him down. "Maybe she is not the mood to talk now and that's fine, the important thing is that we are together as a family" she added and he sighed. Britany was right, they couldn't force Jade to speak and she was glad because she didn't feel strong enough to do it.

Jade had no energy or desire to go out or do anything, she only wanted to forget and feel nothing, so she spent the next few days locked up in her room taking sleeping pills but not even that stopped her from waking up in the middle of night after the horrible nightmares she had. All the memories flooded her head every second of every day and she couldn't escape it no matter how hard she tried. She felt she was drowning inside her own mind.

Some more days passed and Jade had to go back to her life even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. She couldn't face her former friends or Beck, she didn't want to deal with it, but she didn't have a choice so on Monday she showed up in school and saw the gang standing in the front corner of Sikowitz's classroom.

"Jade, hi!" Cat exclaimed nicely but Jade simply took a seat in the back without even looking at them.

"She came back" Robbie said, she'd missed some school days.

"But it looks like she doesn't want to be with us" Andre commented.

"Good" Beck simply said and they sighed.

"Beck, she is still our friend" Tori said.

"I'm not saying she isn't, you can see her and talk to her, just not while I'm around" Beck responded coldly. "If you guys want to talk to her now, it's okay, I'll just stay here"

"I don't think she wants to talk to us right now" Andre admitted.

"Maybe later" Cat said and then Sikowitz arrived so they all took a seat, the class went on like it normally did but Jade wasn't even listening, she was only staring into space remembering Tom on top of her, she could see his smile as he finished and she could feel his disgusting breath on her face, she couldn't get it out of her head. The same happened in the rest of her classes, she couldn't focus but she attended anyway.

A couple of weeks passed, and things remained the same, Jade would go to school and then go back home to lock herself up and take as many sleeping pills as needed to make sure she didn't wake up until the next day. She barely ever spoke or ate, and her grades were starting to suffer from it, the gang had tried to talk to her but she always walked away from them.

"Guys, I'm worried about Jade" Tori commented during lunch before Beck arrived.

"Me too, she hasn't spoken a single word since that night, at least not around us" Andre said. "That's not normal, not even after what happened"

"Exactly! She doesn't even speak in class" Tori added concernedly. "And she looks sick, is it me or has she lost a lot of weight in like no time?" she asked.

"I think she has" Andre said.

"But why could it be?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know but this is not normal" Tori said. "We need to get her to talk to us"

"How? We have tried" Cat said sadly. "I think she is angry with us" she admitted.

"Why would she be angry? We did nothing wrong" Andre responded.

"We didn't _do anything_ and maybe that's the reason she is upset" Tori said and she sighed as she remembered her last conversation with Jade before everything happened. "We should've said something"

"It wasn't our house, Tori, what were we supposed to do?" Andre asked. "We were going to go with her, but she never picked up, we are not magicians to magically figure out which hotel she was in"

"I know but…I don't know, I guess she felt we took Beck's side" Tori commented.

"I mean, we did find her in Tom's room" Robbie said.

"Yes, but I told you what she said to me" She said. "We haven't even heard her side of the story yet, maybe there's more to it"

"That's because she never picked up and then she showed up at the airport and she's refused to speak to us ever since" Andre commented. "I agree she is acting weird but maybe that's just her way of coping with the breakup and everything"

"She didn't act like this the last time they broke up, though" Tori said.

"She looks so sad all the time" Cat commented sadly.

"At least Beck looks better, I think he is getting over it" Robbie added.

"Yeah and that's good, I'm glad for him" Tori said but then sighed and shook her head. "But she shouldn't be acting like this, regardless of what happened, this isn't the Jade we know" she added. "Something's wrong, I can feel it"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright kids, we need to continue the rehearsals for the play" Sikowitz announced in class and Jade closed her eyes in frustration, she'd completely forgotten about it. "You all have your roles and we need to get this perfect in two weeks, so let's do this!"

"Oh god, I forgot we had the presentation" Tori said to her friends.

"Me too" Beck responded and looked at Jade coldly, she was in the opposite corner of the room but she was looking back at him, they didn't want to be in a play together but they had no choice, it was half of their grade.

They all went to the black box theatre and started rehearsing, Andre and Cat had most of their scenes together and Tori shared some with Robbie, some with Jade and some with Beck. Beck and Jade also had most of their scenes together, but they were both avoiding them.

"Jade, what are you doing? You need to get on stage now" Sikowitz said because she'd been standing in the back just watching them. "Come on…" He said and grabbed her hand to take her with everyone else but she moved it away and folded her arms, she didn't like to lose control of her body at any point and her arms were a special trigger because they'd been restrained for a long time in the cabin.

"What's next?" Tori asked but Sikowitz kept looking at Jade.

"Hey, you okay Jade?" He asked because the change in her personality and appearance was obvious to everyone. "You look different, you've lost a lot of weight...Any particular reason?" He added worriedly but she remained quiet. "So, no response? Nothing?" Sikowitz asked as he kept looking at her but she simply looked down so he sighed. "Alright, let's continue then"

"What do we do?" Cat asked.

"Let me see the dinner scene" Sikowitz said and Beck looked at Jade coldly because that was their longest one, she simply looked back at him and then down again.

"Can I change my role?" Jade asked emotionlessly.

"Oh, you speak again…" Beck commented and she rolled her eyes but she didn't even feel enough energy to get upset.

"No, Jade, no changes allowed" Sikowitz responded. "Get on stage and do the scene now"

"What is it, Jade? A little play intimidates you?" Beck asked. "We all know you are a very skilled actress" he added sarcastically, and she simply sighed as she took her place on stage and he followed her. They did the scene and Jade acted well but as soon as it was over, it was as if a dark cloud came on top of her and she shut down again.

The rehearsals went on for several days, they even practiced over the weekend because the show would be soon, but they weren't worried because the play was going well. Beck and Jade always nailed their scenes but as soon as they finished, the tension between them was palpable. He used every chance he got to throw hurtful comments at her and she simply ignored him, she ignored everyone, she spent all of her time alone just thinking and reliving the horrible nightmare in her head.

"I'm so hungry, let's go grab lunch now" Tori said to Sikowitz.

"Sure, you can go but be back by 4, we have to do the whole thing" He responded and they nodded. The gang gathered by the door but Jade simply walked to the other side to get her bag, she didn't even want to eat, she just wanted to be alone as always.

"Let's get pizza" Cat said.

"I like that idea" Beck responded.

"Let's go then" Andre said but Tori looked back to see Jade, who was sitting on a chair in the back of the room looking at her phone.

"Any problem?" Beck asked her, he knew she'd been looking at Jade but he didn't want to even mention her.

"No, let's go"

They all went for lunch and came back about an hour later, they made their way back to the theatre and found Jade still sitting there by herself, she wasn't doing anything, she was just staring into space.

"You didn't go get lunch?" Tori asked confused but Jade ignored her, she didn't even move. "Jade?" she asked again but she was just lost in her thoughts.

"Why isn't she responding?" Cat asked confused.

"Are you really surprised?" Beck asked back annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"Jade…" Tori said as they walked closer to her and saw what she was doing with her hands, she was holding four fingers of her left hand with her right hand very tightly and her hands were trembling a little. She was making a lot of pressure on her fingers, so her hand had turned red and it looked painful, but she kept doing it.

"Jade?" Robbie asked but she ignored him as well and at that point, even Beck found it weird. Jade was just lost in her thoughts and she was holding her hand like that because that's the only thing she'd been able to do while Tom raped her; her arms had been tied behind her back the whole time, so her hand was the only thing she could hold on to as she felt him pushing himself into her and that was the immediate reaction her body had at the horrible memory.

"Jade!" Andre said as he grabbed her shoulders to make her react and she immediately flinched away but as she pushed his hand away. "Relax, it's us" He added and she changed the expression of horror on her face back complete emotionlessness.

"What happened to you? Didn't you hear us?" Tori asked confused. "Why were you doing that to your hand? Let me see" she said as she tried to grab her hand, but Jade pulled it back and walked away from them without even responding, so they looked at each other disconcertedly.

"What was that?" Andre asked as they saw Jade walking out of the theatre.

"I don't know" Beck simply responded pretending he didn't care. "Anyway, do we start now or we wait for Sikowitz?"

"Beck, didn't you see what just happened?" Tori asked annoyed. "Jade is not okay and I think it's because of us"

"Us? She is the one who tried to sleep with my uncle, so I do hope she feels bad, really, really bad" He responded and Tori sighed.

"She was holding her hand in a weird way and it looked painful" She said to the rest of her friends and Beck rolled his eyes, he deep inside felt the same way Tori did and he was worried but he was not willing to accept that, he wanted to hate Jade.

"We can talk to her after the play" Cat said and Tori nodded.

"Yeah" She said and sighed. "Anyway, I'll be right back…I drank too much soda"

"Me too" Cat added and both girls left the theatre, they walked to the nearest bathroom but when they were about to go in, they heard noises. It was a Sunday, so the school was empty and that was strange. "W-?" she tried to ask but Tori covered her mouth.

"Sh" She said and both girls remained silent, they heard the noises again and they realized it was someone crying quietly, so they looked at each other confused and opened the door only to see Jade leaning on the bathroom sink and looking at herself in the mirror as she took breaths to stop the tears but they were streaming down her cheeks nonstop.

"Jade?" Tori asked worriedly and she immediately turned to them surprised, she simply wiped the tears away, grabbed her backpack and tried to walk out but Tori stopped her. "Hey, what's happening?" She asked.

"Jade, why are you crying?" Cat asked sadly but Jade's face no longer showed sadness, she was just staring at them coldly.

"None of your business" She responded sharply and pushed them out of the way to walk away.

"Oww…" Cat said as she rubbed her arm because Jade had been too aggressive.

"What was that?" Tori asked her.

"She doesn't like us anymore" She responded. "And she is sad"

"When will she finally speak to us? I don't understand anything" Tori admitted. "I just wish things were like before, that stupid trip ruined everything"

The next few days went by quickly and nothing changed, they rehearsed, attended other classes and hung out while Jade simply walked around like a zombie, completely stoic and tired, she only slept because the pills made her but she usually woke up in the middle of the night because she had nightmares or the effects had passed.

The day of the show finally arrived and Beck's family came to see it, they were all visiting because Diana's birthday was approaching and it was a nice opportunity to see Beck acting. Jade's father and stepmother had also attended, they had been worried about her behavior and they were trying to grow closer to her. Brittany wanted to have a relationship with her but Jade always refused her and ever since the holidays, she hadn't even been speaking to them.

"Okay guys, this is it! You have to nail it" Sikowitz said. "We've done this a thousand times, you got it"

"Yes" Tori said and he nodded.

"Okay, thirty more minutes" He said and Jade walked out, she needed some fresh air and she wanted to avoid spending unnecessary time near Beck and the others, she hated when they tried to talk to her because she never wanted to respond.

Jade was standing by the soda machine deciding what to get when she suddenly felt the shivers going down her spine and at first, she couldn't really understand why but a second later she realized Tom was behind her, her body had sensed him before she did.

"Hi there, gorgeous" He said behind her ear and she immediately turned around to see him, he was just smiling cynically and she couldn't even find the strength to speak. "You missed me?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"I came to see Beck, and you of course, you especially" He responded as he stepped a little closer to her, so she stepped back and tried to control her breathing but she was panicking. "Have you been thinking about me? Cause I have been thinking about you like crazy" Tom said as he stroked her arm softly.

"Stay away from me" Jade said and moved her arm back.

"You don't really want that, you enjoyed my company even if you don't remember it, oh honey, your body was in ecstasy!" Tom commented smiling, and she stared at him angrily as she tried to push back the tears. "That's why the rape kit came back negative, it wasn't rape, you loved it, you loved every single moment of it and deep inside you know it" He added and stroked her cheek as he stepped closer to her, so she stepped back.

"Just stay away from me" Jade ordered but her voice cracked, she felt so weak around him.

"We have some time before the play begins, you know?" Tom said as he kept walking and making her step back. "Let's use it" He said and quickly turned her around with his hand on her face, he embraced her from behind and pushed her into the janitor's closet.

Jade wanted to scream but she felt like her voice was blocked by his hands, she could barely breathe because he needed to make sure she wouldn't be heard. "This is a nice little hiding spot" Tom said as he looked around, but he kept covering her mouth and controlling her arms so she wouldn't free herself before he finished.

"This will do" Tom said and grabbed a roll of tape, he simply cut a piece with his teeth and put it on her mouth as she fought him. "There, it's a nice throwback, don't ya think?" He asked on her ear and put her face to the wall, he held her arms behind her back and then used his belt to tie them up tightly, so she closed her eyes in pain. Jade couldn't believe that was actually happening and she froze, she didn't know what to do, she felt restrained and powerless just like in the cabin.

Once she was all tied up, he turned her around to see her face and simply stared at her smiling, he started stroking her cheeks and then moved his hands down her neck, her chest and her hips as he kissed her slowly. He knew he couldn't rape her there without giving her tools to incriminate him, but he loved to play with her, he felt she was his toy.

Jade was trying to move and kick him, but that's exactly what he loved, he liked the idea of taming her like a wild animal, so he just laughed and held her tighter, to the point where it was painful but he no longer cared if he bruised her, she had no way to prove it had been him. "Wanna kick me? No, you want me to open your legs again, don't you?" He asked on her ear and slipped his hand under her pants so more tears streamed down her face. She wanted to push him back, but she couldn't and it made her shake in impotence, she felt she was going to explode.

"You love this, you loved it all along" He said excitedly on her ear as he touched her and she cried. She was trying to move but he was using his legs to keep hers under control and she was pinned against the wall so she could only hold her hand as she'd done in the cabin.

She could feel him rubbing himself against her, she could smell him, she could feel his breath as he kissed her neck, she could feel his hand sliding under her clothes and grabbing her body, she could feel his excitement, she could feel him touching himself and having an orgasm inside his pants and she could feel the same desire to die she'd felt in the cabin. Jade felt like an object he was using, so she was only looking at the ceiling and crying.

When Tom was done he simply took a breath and looked right into her eyes as she stared back at him angrily, he was catching his breath with a smile on his face because he'd done it again and she still couldn't prove it. "That was fun" He said as he made sure his pants wouldn't give him away and then he stepped back.

Jade was still tied so he simply turned her around to get his belt off her arms and she immediately removed the tape on her mouth. "You bastard" She said angrily as the tears streamed down her face and he smiled cynically.

"You liked it, don't deny it" Tom affirmed. "You love to submit" he added as he bit his lip and she felt the need to kill him right there. "I would've liked to make you enjoy some more but you have a play to do and I would hate to be a distraction" He commented as he opened the door for her and she simply walked out, she couldn't stand being near him any longer.

Jade stood in the middle of the hall trembling and wiping the tears away, she didn't even bother to see where Tom was going. She knew she needed to pull herself together because the play would start soon and she was still in shock so she couldn't really process what had happened, she only felt the sense of urgency to look fine.

"You look great, don't worry" Tom suddenly said and she turned around to see him still standing there.

"Stay away from me!" She exclaimed angrily and he smiled.

"Fine, I'm away" Tom said as he stepped back with his arms up and in that moment, Beck walked by on his way to the restrooms, so he saw them.

"What's going on here?"

* * *

**;)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

"What's going on here?" Beck asked as he walked towards his uncle.

"Nothing, son, I came to get a soda and then she showed up behind me" Tom said and Jade stared at him coldly as she shook her head shocked at his cynicism, she knew Beck would believe him and she hated it but she didn't even feel strong enough to fight it. "I have to admit it, your ex is persistent" he added.

"Here? Really?" Beck asked her coldly.

"I was just moving back because she accused me of me harassment once and I don't want to risk it, being in the same building as this liar is a problem in itself" Tom commented annoyed and she glared at him full of anger.

"What is it? Why are you angry at him? I already know the kind of person you are" Beck said coldly as he looked at her with disgust. "But doing it here, right before our show is a new level of cynicism"

"I'll just go back to the theatre now, I don't wish to be near this girl ever again" Tom said and walked away, she looked at him and he sent a kiss as he winked at her cynically, but he was behind Beck so only she saw him.

"You're just gonna stay quiet, uh? He really does take your breath away" Beck commented cynically and took a breath trying to keep his anger in check. "I should talk to him, maybe I'll convince him to give you a chance" he added sarcastically.

"Please stop talking to me" Jade whispered because she didn't feel stable enough to have an argument, she was still making sense of what had just happened.

"Why? I just need to understand why" Beck responded sincerely and shook his head. "Why did you do this to me?" He asked with sadness in his voice and she could see he was hurt but so was she and she wasn't willing to put him first, not after everything she'd been through because of him.

"Leave me alone" Jade demanded because she could feel more tears coming.

"It's funny, you know? I used to feel so upset whenever my parents said you weren't good for me, I always thought I knew better and that you were worth it, I loved you I really did" He said sincerely and a couple of tears streamed down her cheeks, it was so sad to think about their love as something of the past. "I think I just didn't want to see what was right in front of my face, but I see it clearly now" He said coldly.

"Beck, I…" She started but he stopped her.

"Don't, I don't want to hear anything you have to say" Beck said. "We have to do this play and we study together but believe me, if it were for me I wouldn't see you or hear from you ever again" He informed and she stared at him coldly. "My family is right, you're an unfortunate mistake in my life and now I can only be thankful that I realized it in time, you just keep confirming it" He added and she nodded as she wiped the tears away.

"You're done?" Jade asked emotionlessly, she was not going to just stand there and let him trash her right after she'd been assaulted.

"With you? Forever" Beck simply responded and walked past her pushing her shoulder a little, she simply stayed there and took several breaths to avoid crying because she felt completely overwhelmed. She had just seen her abuser, he'd made her feel just as powerless as in the cabin and Beck had shown up just in time to finish breaking her heart. She just wanted to go home and take as many sleeping pills as needed to get lost, but she had a play to do and she couldn't just escape.

Jade went to the bathroom to freshen up because she couldn't ruin the show, it was the only thing standing between her and failing the class. The play went by without problems, she blocked all her feelings to be able to perform and everyone loved it, they even received a standing ovation so they were all happy and when it was over, everyone joined their families in the audience.

"You did great, Jade" Britany said nicely but all the energy Jade seemed to have on stage had been drained, she no longer had to pretend she was okay.

"Thanks" Jade said emotionlessly.

"Look, I bought you this" She responded and handed her a gold bracelet with little scissors on it. "I thought you might like it…" she added nicely and Mr. West smiled at her. Britany was really trying to get through to Jade and it was a nice change from his previous wife, whom Jade hated.

"It's…nice" Jade said but she didn't seem happy, so Britany looked down.

"Is it the color? We can change it if you want" She offered.

"No, it's fine" Jade simply said and sighed.

"So, what do you want for dinner? It's your day!" Britany asked excitedly. "Pick a place, anywhere!"

"I just wanna go home" Jade responded emotionlessly and they looked at each other confused.

"Jade, what's going on? Aren't you happy about the play?" Her father asked but she was just staring at Beck and his family, especially Tom, seeing him had made all the horrors come back to her and the way he'd submitted her a couple of hours earlier made her feel like a doll he owned, she didn't feel like a whole person whenever he was near. She looked at him and she felt completely powerless.

"Isn't that your boyfriend? I saw a photo of you two on your mirror" Britany commented but she didn't respond.

"What are you looking at?" Laura asked when she saw her and Mr. West got confused because that had been a very aggressive reaction, even the rest of the gang noticed and looked at them.

"Please don't start…" Beck said.

"Start what? She is the one looking at us" Laura said and Diana stepped forward as well. "What is it, hon? You're angry because you didn't get what you wanted?"

"I am guessing you are her parents" Diana said to Mr. West and Brittany.

"What's your problem with my daughter?" Mr. West asked back coldly.

"I'll you what my problem is" She responded.

"Mom, stop it" Beck said.

"Why? He deserves to know what his little girl is doing when she is not home, right Jade?" Diana asked and Jade stared at her nervously, she didn't want anyone to know.

"What are you talking about?" Britany asked coldly.

"This is not necessary, let's go" Tom said. "She is just a confused child, please"

"Oh no, she is not a child and you know that better than anyone" Diana said and Jade closed her eyes in frustration because that was true in a way.

"Just say whatever you want to say" Mr. West demanded.

"Your daughter broke my son's heart in the most miserable way there is" Diana commented angrily. "But I'm glad she did it, I knew it from the moment I saw her, I could see the kind of girl she is and now Beck sees it too"

"I don't like your tone and what you're implying" Britany said defensively and Jade looked at her confused, she'd never expected her stepmother to stand up for her.

"We are not 'implying' anything, I can say it as it is: Jade is a slut and a lying manipulative bitch" Laura affirmed and Mr. West's eyes wide opened along with his wife's.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked angrily. "I don't know who you think you are, but you are not going to insult my daughter to my face" He said as he stepped forward leaving Jade between him and Brittany. "She is not alone"

"She is just telling the truth, you can ask your little angel" Diana said sarcastically and looked at Jade, who was just standing there not knowing what to say.

"Why don't you tell me instead?" He asked coldly. "If you have the guts to attack her, then have the guts to tell me why yourself"

"I will tell you" Diana said.

"That's enough" Beck said as he stepped in between them and she looked at him upset.

"He has to know" His mother said.

"What difference would it make? She is not worth it" Beck said and looked at Jade from top to bottom, so Brittany glared at him angrily.

"Excuse me? Not worth it?" Brittany asked upset. "You are a jerk" She added.

"He is telling the truth" Diana said.

"Oh no, he is not" Jade's stepmom responded. "You should be ashamed" she added as she glared at Diana.

"Me? Ashamed of Beck?" Diana asked and laughed. "Please, you are the ones who should be ashamed of that little slut of yours" she added.

"Oh, you'll take that back right now!" Britany said as she stepped forward aggressively, but her husband stopped her.

"Now I see where Jade got her 'feisty' personality from" Beck's father commented. "This is no surprise really"

"And I see where Beck got his jerkiness and lack of respect from" Britany responded as she looked at Daniel. "Are you his father?"

"Yes, I am" He responded and she laughed sarcastically.

"Of course you are, he is just like you" Britany said as she looked at him with judgement.

"Honey stop it, we don't have to go down to their level" Mr. West said to Britany and looked at Beck and his family with disgust.

"Our level? Why don't you tell your parents what happened, sweetheart? And THEN, we can talk about levels" Laura said to Jade but she simply stared at her coldly and remained quiet.

"Don't talk to her like that" Britany said upset.

"I could tell you so many things about that whore" Laura responded and Britany tried to step towards her again but her husband kept holding her back.

"She is provoking us, don't let her win…" Mr. West said to his wife, but she kept glaring at Laura angrily.

"You're afraid of the truth and I understand, I do but that doesn't make it any less shameful…or true in this case" Diana commented. "Right, darling?" She asked Jade.

"That's enough, let's go home" Beck demanded.

"I agree, you should go" Mr. West added and Diana nodded.

"Of course we are leaving, this place stinks like the cheap brothel she crawled out of" Diana said and looked at Jade disgustedly. "Stay away from my son and the rest of my family" she said and walked away along with the rest of her family.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked as soon as they were gone but Jade was just standing there thinking about everything and nothing at the same time, that incident was nothing compared to what she'd endured earlier so she didn't really care.

"Wow…That was intense" Andre added.

"Jade, what was all that about?" Mr. West asked and Jade sighed. "I can't believe this just happened…"

"Why is all his family so freaking rude?" Britany asked. "Oh my god, she saw 'the kind of girl you were?' What the hell?" she added angrily. "Bitch!" She added and shook her head.

"That whole family is rotten" Mr. West responded. "But you shouldn't have tried to hit her" he admitted.

"I wasn't going to stand there and let them call Jade a slut" Britany responded and pressed her fist in anger. "I want to fucking slap them, the last thing she said? The cheap brothel she crawled out of? What the fuck is wrong with that bitch?" She asked angrily.

"Are you her mom?" Tori asked confused, that woman was too defensive of her and she had never imagined Jade's stepmother to be like that.

"No, but I'm her stepmother and in this case it's basically the same" Britany responded. "You shouldn't have stopped me" she said annoyed to her husband and he sighed.

"Jade, care to explain why your boyfriend and his family just verbally attacked you like that?" Her father asked again and she looked down, she couldn't explain anything without talking about what had happened and she didn't want to do it.

"I just want to go home"

Jade showed up at school next morning and saw her friends standing by the stairs, so she simply headed the other way and Beck looked down trying not to think about her. "I don't understand what's going on with her, she didn't even talk back last night" Tori commented confused.

"What could she have said? 'I'm sorry dad, I'm a slut'?" Beck asked and they looked at him annoyed.

"Beck, come on…don't be like them" Andre said.

"Them? That's my family and I am, by definition, like them" He responded coldly.

"They attacked Jade for no reason last night, she wasn't doing anything" Tori said.

"Oh, but she tried" Beck commented.

"What?" Cat asked confused.

"I was on my way to the restroom and I saw her with my uncle again…here" He said upset.

"Are you serious?" Robbie questioned.

"I wish I weren't" He responded and exhaled annoyed.

"What was she doing?" Tori asked.

"I didn't see her _do_ anything, but my uncle was walking back with his arms up" Beck said. "He said she followed him and tried to flirt again so he stepped back to avoid another false harassment claim" he explained and shook his head.

"I still don't think she was lying about that and frankly, your uncle's story seemed a bit too convenient from the beginning" Tori affirmed.

"You're gonna start with that again?" He asked annoyed.

"It's the truth, you didn't even let her explain her side and when she told me what happened she was being honest, I'm sure" She responded.

"Sorry but what I saw yesterday only further confirmed he told us the truth, he was walking AWAY from her" Beck said upset. "What my aunt said was true, Jade is a-" he started but Andre cut him off.

"Girl you dated for three years" Andre finished coldly. "You have no right to insult her"

"She tried to seduce my uncle in MY house" Beck responded angrily.

"Still, stop it…You were managing it better before, what happened?" Andre asked confused.

"I just listened to my family because they are right, Jade proved them right" Beck said and took a breath. "Let's just stop talking about her, I'm sick of it, I just want her to disappear"

"Beck, you saw what we saw, right? I mean, when did she ever react like that before?" Tori asked him. "She always talked back to your mother, even in her own house and ever since we came back, she is a different person…I mean, really, I'd never seen her like this before and she's lost all that weight and she looks sick, you must've noticed"

"Maybe I just don't care, she is out of my life and I want it to stay that way so she can go mute or she can go around seducing old men or she can vanish and it makes no difference to me" Beck simply said and they looked at each other upset, so he shook his head annoyed. "Whatever, I'll see you later" He said and walked away.

"He's been an ass lately, he treats Jade worse every day" Tori commented. "And meanwhile, we still don't know what's happening with her"

"The holidays really changed them both…for worse"

* * *

**I know, Beck is awful **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 13

On the weekend Jade was awoken by Britany shaking her a little in the morning, she opened her eyes and saw her stepmother smiling at her. "Morning!" She exclaimed and Jade rolled her eyes annoyed. "It's already 11am, so this is not to bother you"

"Leave" Jade ordered.

"You and I are going to go shopping today, this is not a question" Britany commented and Jade looked at her confused.

"What do you want? Just leave me alone" She responded.

"Jade, come on…I just want us to spend time together and I need your help, I'm getting an anniversary gift for your father but I don't know what to get him, you know him better" Britany said. "Please!"

"That's not my problem" Jade said emotionlessly.

"I'm not leaving without you, so you can either come or make space in your bed for me" Britany responded and Jade stared at her annoyed, so she smiled. "I'm taking that as a yes, I'll see you downstairs"

Britany went to the kitchen and found Mr. West drinking some coffee but he put it down and turned to her as soon as she stepped in. "So? Did it work?" He asked.

"I don't think she believed me, but I think she might come" Britany said and sighed but then they heard Jade's steps so they smiled and he winked at her.

"You got this!" He whispered and she nodded, Jade didn't even greet her father, she just stood by the door.

"See you later, love" Britany said to her husband and both women walked out.

Britany kept trying to start a conversation with Jade as she drove to the mall, but she didn't respond, she was just looking out the window. "So, what's your favorite song?" She asked nicely in yet another attempt to get her attention.

"Why do you try so hard?" Jade suddenly asked and looked at her. "You know I don't like you"

"I can see that and I get it, I hated my dad's wife too…she was a bitch!" Britany commented and chuckled. "But I'm not here to steal your dad from you, I just want us to be friends"

"Why?" Jade asked again.

"Because you are important to your father and even if you don't believe me, you're important to me too, I just want us to be a family" Britany responded. "I know I'm not going to replace your mom, I'm not trying to, but wouldn't it be nice to be friends? I want you to trust me" She said and smiled, she seemed so genuine and she was so warm to Jade that she felt inclined to talk to her.

"Everything okay?" Britany asked when she realized Jade was just staring at her clearly distressed, it seemed she wanted to cry but she wouldn't allow herself to do it. "Honey, I'm here, you can talk to me about anything!" She reaffirmed as she finished parking the car and put her hand on Jade's.

Jade looked at her hand and then back at her face and she could feel the words coming, she could feel the tears following and she wanted to let it out, but when she tried to come up with a structured sentence to start confessing, she imagined what would follow, she imagined having to repeat the story over and over to different people, she imagined Beck calling her a liar, she imagined having to face Tom again, she imagined going through all that pain and still getting no justice, and that's when she realized she couldn't do it, she couldn't tell her the truth.

"It's nothing, let's go get the gift" Jade suddenly said and got out of the car, so Britany sighed mortified, she'd been so close.

That evening Tori decided to visit Jade and try to talk to her again, she hoped that if they were alone, she would be honest like the last time. She rang the bell of the big house and waited a few seconds, then the door opened and Britany appeared.

"Hi" She said nicely.

"Who is it?" Mr. West asked as he joined her in the entrance.

"Hi, I'm Jade's friend, we kind of met at the play" Tori said politely and he nodded smiling. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, she is upstairs" Britany said.

"Hey, do you know what happened during the trip? She has been acting strange since she came back" Mr. West commented. "And then the night at the show…I'm trying to understand but she is not helping"

"She really is acting up, she didn't even open her Christmas presents, I put them in her room because she didn't even bother to go to the living room, but I checked this morning and they are still untouched" Britany added.

"Really?" Tori asked and they nodded.

"I tried to talk to her, I mean she's never been open so it's no surprise she ignored me, but she is…different, before she used to at least talk to fight me and now she does nothing" Her father said. "I'm just concerned because her behavior is unusual, she has barely spoken to us all these weeks and she is always locked up in her room, she doesn't eat, she doesn't do anything, she didn't even tell me why she called me so many times during the trip"

"She called you? When?" Tori asked.

"The night before Christmas eve, she called me lots of times but when I called her back she didn't pick up and then she came back some days later and she was different" Mr. West explained concernedly. "I'm worried"

"I tried to convince her to go to a therapist, but she didn't even respond" Britany said. "And she's lost so much weight, I'm truly concerned" she added.

"Oh…" Tori said worriedly.

"She is upstairs, see if you can get her to talk" Mr. West said and she nodded.

"I will" She responded and walked upstairs, she'd been in the house before so she knew where Jade's room was and she knocked on the door. "Jade, it's me….Tori, please open up" she said and she heard movement inside but nothing happened.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door, so just make this easier for both of us" She insisted but the door remained closed, so she took a breath. "Jade!" She said again and started knocking harder but then the door suddenly opened and Jade appeared. "Hi" Tori said nicely.

"What do you want?" Jade asked coldly.

"I wanted to check on you" Tori responded and walked into the room before she could shut the door, so Jade rolled her eyes. She saw all the sleeping pill tubes on the stand next to her bed and then looked back at Jade. "You've been sleeping a lot, uh?"

"What do you want?" Jade asked again and rubbed her eyes. "I'm tired, so go"

"No, I need you to talk to me" Tori responded. "You are not okay, Jade and I want to know why"

"Leave" She ordered.

"I won't, not until I know what's happening, this isn't you" Tori affirmed and sat down on Jade's bed, so she glared at her annoyed. "You can kill me with your eyes as much as you want but I'm not leaving"

"Fine, then you can watch me sleep" Jade said and grabbed two more pills, but Tori stopped her from taking them.

"Wait, what are you doing? Why do you need to sleep at 5PM?" Tori asked confused.

"Because I'm tired" She responded.

"If you were tired you wouldn't need pills" Tori affirmed.

"You wouldn't understand, I AM tired" Jade said and it was true, she was tired but not because she was sleepy, she was just tired of thinking and feeling. Tori could see Jade's eyes slowly getting glossy but she tried to hide it by looking to the side.

"What's going on? You can trust me" Tori affirmed.

"I'm fine" Jade said and looked down.

"No, you are clearly not" Tori responded and took the pills from her hand. "Please, talk to me, I'm here" She affirmed again.

"Please leave" Jade said because she felt she was about to crack.

"No, you are not okay and I need to know what's going on" Tori responded. "You haven't spoken in weeks, you never eat, you never do anything…You don't even pay attention in class, I know you think no one has noticed but I have and so have our friends" She commented.

"I just…" Jade started and took a breath to control her need to cry. "I am tired, Tori, please go" she said almost begging and Tori looked at her confused, that worried her even more because Jade had never spoken to her that way. She was truly begging her to leave her alone and it was clear she was hurting.

"I said I'm here and I mean it" Tori said and looked into her eyes seriously, Jade stared at her for several seconds trying to hold back the tears but then they started streaming down her cheeks. "Jade, what's happening?" She asked mortified and hugged her, which made her finally break out crying.

Tori was confused because she hadn't expected her to break down like that and so fast, but she wanted to support her, so she hugged her tighter. "Jade, please…I can't help you if you don't talk to me" Tori insisted and Jade suddenly stepped back to wipe the tears away.

"I'm fine, just go" Jade said.

"What? No way, I'm not leaving you alone" Tori said and grabbed her hands.

"It wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Jade said angrily and Tori looked at her confused.

"What's happening? Please tell me, I don't understand" She responded.

"I need you to get out of my house" Jade insisted.

"I said no, you need to talk to me, otherwise I can't help you and you DO need help" Tori affirmed. "Even your dad and your stepmom know, we all want to help you"

"You can't help me" Jade responded coldly. "No one can"

"Try me" She said and Jade rolled her eyes. "This started the night at Tom's room, what happened that day? How did you even end up there?"

"You won't believe me, so just go" Jade said and looked down.

"I believed you about Tom, but you've refused to talk to me all this time" She responded.

"What did you expect me to do? Run to you and all those idiots who call themselves my friends after you didn't do ANYTHING to help me?" Jade asked madly.

"Jade, we tried to contact you but you never picked up and I still don't understand why" Tori commented. "We ARE your friends and we all worry about you"

"I heard you all at school, you're just snooping for information so go tell Beck he is right, I'm a slut and I asked for it, all of it!" Jade exclaimed angrily as more tears streamed down her face.

"What do you mean all of it?" Tori asked confused and Jade looked at her mortified. "Jade, what happened to you?" She questioned worriedly because she was starting to puzzle the pieces together. Jade only stared at her for several seconds and more tears started streaming down her cheeks as she looked down ashamedly and closed her eyes to finally break out crying.

Tori immediately hugged her and even though Jade hadn't said a single word, Tori could imagine why her reaction had been so drastic. "It's okay, you can tell me" She said nicely as she hugged her. "I'm here for you now and you can trust me" She affirmed.

"He…he…raped me and again and again and again" Jade finally said as she cried more and Tori closed her eyes in frustration, she'd seen it coming and she didn't understand what had happened, but she knew Jade wasn't lying.

"Oh my god, but how? When?" Tori asked and broke the hug to look at her face, which was already red and bloated from crying.

"The night at the room I…I felt sick and I went upstairs, and he was there" Jade said trying to control her breathing. "And then it's all confusing and I just know I woke up and he was saying all those things about how I was seducing him and then you were all there"

"You mean he drugged you to make it seem you were seducing him?" Tori asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, and then I left the house and he must've followed me, he found me in the middle of the field and he injected something on my neck when I was trying to talk to my dad" Jade informed. "And when I woke up, I was tied up in a cabin"

"What?" Tori asked confused and shocked.

"I tried to free myself but I couldn't and he covered my mouth so I couldn't scream either and he said you all thought I was at a hotel so no one would be looking for me" Jade commented.

"Oh my god" Tori said.

"And then he came back and he injected something again and I felt like that day during dinner, I was dizzy and relaxed and I saw him undressing himself and I felt him kissing me…" Jade said as she closed her eyes remembering. "And then I woke up and he was…he was on top of me, he was inside me" She said as more tears streamed down her cheeks and she covered her face. "And I saw him, and I felt him…and I couldn't do anything"

"Oh no…" Tori said mortified and Jade looked down as more tears came out of her eyes.

"He kept coming back, he always drugged me but I can remember most of it, I just felt weak and relaxed and he would…touch me and my body responded to it even though I didn't want it and he just did it over and over and over again" Jade commented in pain and frustration. "He kept me like that until the last day, it happened so many times and I wanted to die in every single one of them" she said and closed her eyes as more tears streamed down her cheeks leaving mascara stains on her skin.

"You're saying he had you locked up for a week and that he spent all that time raping you?" Tori asked shocked and Jade nodded.

"On the last day he didn't drug me or rape me, and he showered me and checked me…medically, he said he hadn't left a single dent or trace on me" Jade informed upset. "He said I could go to the police, but I wouldn't be able to prove it and he laid out every step of the investigation, he said it wasn't his first time and he knew I wouldn't be able to prosecute him" she added angrily.

"And you believed him?" Tori asked.

"Yes, but I went to a hospital anyway and I said I thought I'd been raped just to check if they could see it" Jade commented and shook her head. "They couldn't, they said I was fine and I knew he was right, that bastard did the room thing so that no one would ask about me or believe me if I said it"

"Oh my god" Tori said completely appalled and Jade took a breath, she actually felt better after saying it. "That bastard…"

"I couldn't say anything, he said that he would sue me for defamation, and no one would believe me anyway, so what was the point?" Jade asked and took a breath.

"Jade, I'm so sorry" Tori said sincerely and shook her head at herself. "God, it was obvious…Of course, that's why you have been acting so weird and the thing at rehearsal, how did I not see it?" she said and sighed. "I'm so stupid"

"He did it at school too, right before the play…" Jade informed and her eyes wide opened.

"What?" Tori asked shocked.

"I know" She said and sighed. "He took me into the janitor's closet and he tied me up and touched me…all over" she added ashamedly. "And the touched himself too, but he kept looking into my eyes the whole time, it felt like being in the cabin again"

"Oh my god, fucking bastard" Tori said angrily. "Beck said he saw you, was that it? He saw that and didn't help you?"

"No, he saw us afterwards…when I was trying to fix my makeup" Jade explained.

"You have to tell him" Tori said.

"No and you can't tell anyone either" Jade demanded.

"What? No, he has to go to prison and we need to tell Beck" Tori affirmed. "He has to pay for what he did to you, but he is also a serial rapist, if he said it wasn't his first time then he won't stop after you"

"That's not my problem, I just want to forget" Jade said sincerely.

"You won't forget it, Jade and you can't let him walk away with it" Tori said.

"I have nothing against him!" Jade said. "It's my word against his and he is right, in the eyes of every member of that family I'm a slut who tried to seduce him and if I accuse him, it'll look like a false statement to get revenge"

"There has to be something, no one is perfect" Tori said. "I promise you, Jade, we'll get him"

* * *

**Now someone knows!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Tori stayed over at the West house to keep her in company and think of a plan to get evidence against Tom, she made Jade skip her sleeping pills and both girls went to bed. However, Tori was awoken in the middle of the night by Jade moving abruptly.

Tori opened her eyes confused and saw Jade moving her legs and her arms as she shook her head and then she started crying, but she was still asleep. "Jade, wake up, wake up" Tori said as she moved her gently until she opened her eyes. "It's okay, it was a nightmare" She informed and Jade took a breath but she was shaking.

"What time is it?" Jade asked.

"3am" Tori informed as she checked her phone. "What were you dreaming?" She asked.

"What I dream almost every night" Jade said and took a breath. "I need the pills" she added and turned over to the side to grab a couple of pills and she took them with a sip of water.

"Just sleep, you need it" Tori said and Jade went back to sleep but even after taking the pills, she found it difficult to erase Tom's face off her mind and Tori could feel it, she could feel her moving for around an hour before finally falling asleep.

Next day was Sunday so both girls woke up late and then they went to Tori's house, she wanted to tell everyone what had happened but Jade wasn't convinced, she didn't want to risk having everyone know it and getting no justice anyway, she felt humiliated enough as it was.

"I told them to come, all of them" Tori said.

"This is a bad idea" Jade responded. "No one will believe me, Tori"

"I did" She responded.

"But that's because I told you about the harassment before" Jade said.

"No, I believed you because you were honest, and you opened up like you hadn't ever before" Tori commented. "So just do the same and they'll see you're not lying, why would you lie anyway?" she asked and Jade sighed but then the bell rang.

"I can't do it" She admitted.

"Yes, you can and I'm here with you" Tori said and opened the door. "Hi guys, come in" She said nicely but Beck stopped as soon as he saw Jade standing across the room.

"I'm going home" He said.

"No, stay" Tori demanded and grabbed his arm to make him step inside. "You have to listen now" she said and closed the door.

"What's going on, Tori?" Andre asked.

"Jade has something to tell you and you're going to listen to her" Tori responded while Beck glared at Jade coldly.

"Fine, we are listening" Beck said and folded his arms.

"I can't" Jade said to Tori, she could feel her anxiety building up.

"Yes, you can! Tell them now" Tori responded and Jade took a breath.

"I…I was…" She started and looked down as she shook her head. "This is a mistake" she said.

"Start from the beginning, it's okay" Tori said and Jade looked at her unconvinced. "Tell them what happened that night"

"What night?" Cat asked.

"The night at Tom's room" Tori responded and looked at Jade. "Go ahead"

"I was feeling sick after dinner, so I went upstairs to my room" Jade started. "But I was dizzy and I couldn't really walk and then I saw him…Beck's uncle" she commented as she stared at the floor because she didn't want to face anyone. "He took me to his room, and I don't know what happened, it's a blur but then I woke up and I heard him talking to me about what I was doing and then everyone else was there and I was just…confused"

"Really? Are you gonna say he drugged you? You were perfectly fine when we arrived" Beck said coldly. "Just admit you are a slut and move on like I did"

"Beck!" Andre exclaimed upset while Jade stared at him angrily.

"If this is what you wanted to say, I'm out" Beck said annoyed.

"She is not finished" Tori said. "Go on, Jade, tell them what happened next"

"I was in the bathroom trying to make sense of everything and then I came out and he was in my room, he was just bragging about it, and I told him to leave but he refused so I said I would leave that night and now I know that's what he wanted" Jade commented. "After I left, I was walking to the road and it was dark, I was trying to call my dad, but he didn't pick up and then I bumped into Tom again, he followed me" she explained. "I tried to walk away but then he grabbed my head and injected something on my neck…and I passed out"

"What?" Robbie asked shocked.

"When I woke up I was tied up on the floor of a cabin and I had tape on my mouth so I couldn't scream" She continued. "And then I saw him and he said you all thought I was at a hotel and that no one would find me there"

"You never went to a hotel then?" Andre asked shocked.

"No, he drugged me and he took me to that place" Jade said and Beck shook his head. "He said that everyone in the house was happy to know I wasn't around and I was in his hands and…"she started and looked down. "I can't do it" she whispered.

"Jade, he needs to know" Tori said. "Come on, say it"

"Say what?" Cat asked sadly and Jade looked at her with a few tears in her eyes but then she shook her head at Tori.

"No, I can't" Jade informed and the tears started streaming down her cheeks so they looked at each other confused, Beck could see it was hard for her but he didn't want to even consider the possibility that she was being honest, he knew what that would mean and he wasn't willing to face it.

"It's okay, I'm here for you" Tori said as he grabbed her hand tightly. "Take a breath and say it" she instructed and Jade did, she took a deep breath to calm down and simply went for it.

"He raped me" She said and their eyes wide opened, there was silence for a few seconds and Beck was just staring at her emotionlessly but then he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Really? Are you seriously making all this up just to make yourself look better?" He asked upset and she stared at him coldly, she couldn't believe he was actually asking that. "What else? Did he keep you in that cabin until our trip back?"

"Yes" Jade responded, and he laughed as he shook his head.

"This is just ridiculous at this point" Beck said. "I don't care what you say, Jade, I saw you with my own eyes, you smiled at him and flirted with him for days before he told us, and you know why? Because my mom is right, you are a whore"

"Shut up, you fucking idiot" Tori said angrily. "She isn't lying"

"How could you know? She is a very convincing one" Beck said coldly. "My uncle was with us the whole trip, he couldn't have been at that cabin, he doesn't even have a cabin"

"Yes, he does and YOU were there" Jade affirmed.

"What?" He asked confused and then remembered the cabin on the other side of the lake.

"Yes, that one" She said because she could see he remembered it. "The place was designed for that, I wasn't his first victim"

"You must've seen it at the lake and now you're making all this up" He said in denial, he knew that if what she was saying were true, he would have made the biggest mistake of his life and he didn't want to face it. It was easier to assume she was a liar but he was also making it easier for her to hate him.

"He raped me there EVERY DAY for a whole fucking week" Jade said angrily.

"Rape leaves traces, why didn't you go to the police then?" Beck asked and she stared at him sadly, it was clear he wouldn't believe her regardless of what she said.

"He knew this would happen, he laughed and said no one would believe me and well, he was right" She said as she looked at him from top to bottom.

"He didn't rape you, Jade, stop it" Beck said. "You are just a liar"

"How can you say that, man?" Andre asked. "She is crying, I don't think this is a lie…" He added.

"She is lying, can't you see? Don't you remember what we saw in his room?" Beck asked back. "If she had been raped, I wouldn't be saying this but she wasn't, she is a slut" He said coldly and Jade simply looked down not believing the kind of person he'd become and it was if all the love she'd once felt for him suddenly vanished, she didn't even have hope for a future with him anymore, she couldn't imagine herself forgiving him after everything he'd done.

"Oh my god" Jade said not believing it as she shook her head.

"For goodness sake, I saw you two days ago trying to seduce him again" Beck responded.

"Oh, you did? What exactly did you see me doing, uh?" Jade asked coldly and he took a breath as he thought about it.

"He was walking away from you and you were angry, that's what I saw" He responded.

"I'll tell you what I saw" Jade responded. "I saw him pushing me into the janitor's closet and tying me up, I saw him masturbating while he touched me and looked into my eyes, I saw him lying to you and then I saw him winking at me because you believed him, that's what I saw" She said full of rage.

"That's not true, he went there to buy a soda and you showed up and started acting like the slut you really are" Beck said. "Even if you try to hide it from everyone else, I can see through you and all your lies" He finished and she nodded as she glared at him coldly, she was done trying to convince him and the more things he said, the more she hated him. She couldn't even stand seeing him anymore.

"You know what? You're right, I'm a slut and I asked to be kidnapped and raped and continuously harassed by your uncle, that's the truth, you happy now?" Jade simply said and grabbed her jacket. "Bye Tori" she said and left the house, so Beck rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She wasn't lying" Tori said upset.

"Yes, she was, I know my family" Beck responded.

"Exactly! You do!" She exclaimed. "Were you even in that house with us? Your whole family treated Jade like trash from the moment we arrived and you did nothing, then that man put her through hell and you call her a slut? Are you fucking serious?"

"My uncle didn't hurt her, I'm sure" Beck affirmed. "She just made this up to cover up for what she did"

"I don't know, Beck, she seemed honest" Robbie said.

"She was crying" Cat added sadly.

"She can cry on command, so can I and so can you, that doesn't mean anything" He responded.

"What about the fact she didn't speak for weeks or that she lives on drugs to sleep or the way she reacted to Andre touching her at rehearsal" Tori commented. "Is all that fake too? Is her weight loss and health detriment fake too?"

"I don't know what you are talking about and I really don't care, I'm done" Beck simply said and walked out as well.

"He is an asshole" Tori said angrily.

"Was Jade really tied up in some cabin all that time?" Robbie asked mortified and Tori nodded.

"Yes, you should've seen how hard it was for her to finally say it yesterday, she broke out crying" She commented. "I can't believe Beck treated her like that"

"He doesn't want to believe his uncle is a rapist, it's kind of understandable" Andre said. "But god, that fucking bastard…"

"I know and the worst part is that we don't have evidence against him because he is a doctor and he erased it before he set her free" Tori commented.

"There has to be a way" Cat said.

"Yeah, and I think I have an idea but I don't know if Jade will play along with it" Tori said. "We have to try, though"

Jade simply went back home that day and locked herself up in her room, she didn't want to see or talk to anyone and she regretted telling her friends what had happened, it only had made her realize Beck wasn't the person she'd thought and she wasn't any closer to getting justice.

"Jade, are you in there?" Britany asked.

"I wanna be alone" Jade simply said.

"Open the door, we need to talk" Her father insisted.

"No, we don't, I just want to sleep" She responded.

"Open this door immediately" He ordered and Jade rolled her eyes annoyed, she simply got off the bed and opened her door only to see her father, Britany and her friends standing outside.

"What's going on?" Jade asked confused but seeing her father's face was enough.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mr. West asked mortified and she looked at Tori angrily.

"You said I could trust you" She said coldly.

"Your friend is only trying to help you" He commented. "I just wish you had trusted ME, I'm your father"

"And me, I know I'm not your mother and I never will be, but I'm here for you, always!" Britany said.

"There is nothing you or anyone can do to change what happened and I just want to forget so…leave me alone" Jade said trying to fight back the tears.

"I will put that son of a bitch behind bars myself, I swear to god this isn't over" Mr. West affirmed.

"I can't prove anything, and no one will believe me, it's my word against his" Jade responded.

"We believed you" Andre said. "You can't give up"

"And what am I supposed to do, uh? Force him to confess?" Jade asked.

"I have an idea" Tori said.

"I can't wait to hear it" Jade said sarcastically.

"Just hear me out" She responded. "You were in that cabin for a week and he hurt you a lot, there must be something of yours inside, a hair, an earring, anything! I'm sure we can find it"

"You want me to go back there?" Jade asked confused.

"Yes, it's the only way I can think of right now, we need to try" Tori said.

"And you won't be going alone, I'm coming with you" Her father said and Jade looked at him confused.

"Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden?" Jade asked.

"Jade, I'm your father and I'm always interested in your wellbeing" He responded and Britany nodded. "I won't just stand by and let that bastard walk away after what he did to you, one way or another but I promise you, he will pay"

* * *

**I know, Beck is an ass. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Mr. West paid for the flights for Jade, Tori and himself and they flew to Canada that same night, they were going to spend only one day there but he rented a room in a nearby hotel anyway. They simply left their stuff there and Jade took them to the cabin, she remembered how to get there from the road because it wasn't too far from it.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Tori asked as they followed Jade through the field.

"Yeah" She simply said and then they walked past a big tree. "There it is" she said and they saw the cabin in the distance.

"Okay, let's be careful, he might be there" Mr. West said and they simply walked looking around to make sure there was no one close by.

"He isn't here" Jade said when they were closer. "He needs the car or a horse to get here and there's nothing" she informed and they nodded, they walked to the door and Jade took a breath, she felt sick just being there.

"It's okay, we are here now" Tori said as she held her hand and Jade nodded, she reached up to the lamp and grabbed a key that was hidden there.

"I saw him take it and put it back lots of times" Jade commented and opened the door with it, they stepped inside and saw the cabin just the way she had described it. There was even a hook on the floor where he tied his victims with special cuffs made of soft material, they were also a lot thicker so even if the victims pulled it hard, they wouldn't really hurt their skin and therefore, there wouldn't be marks of it.

"Okay, let's do this" Tori said and got on her knees to start looking for hairs, Mr. West went to the bathroom to do the same and Jade simply looked around remembering everything, that place gave her chills.

"Nothing in the bathroom" Mr. West said annoyed and Tori sighed.

"Yeah, nothing here either…" She said disappointedly. "I really thought she'd lost a hair here, but it smells like it's been washed" she added and then she noticed a different pattern of wood on the floor next to her. "Hold on…"

"What?" Jade asked and saw Tori running her finger tips on the floor until she found a way to pull it up.

"This" She said and part of the floor opened like a door so Jade looked at it surprised, she didn't remember seeing that.

"What's in there?" Jade's father asked and Tori reached inside; it was some sort of box full of discs with names.

"DVDs, I think" Tori said and looked at them confused.

"Let me see" Jade said and Tori gave her some of the discs. "These have names"

"Yeah and I just found yours" She responded and showed them a DVD with Jade's name on it. "Do you think he…?" she asked and Jade looked at her dad mortified.

"Only one way to find out" He said and grabbed the disc with his daughter's name on it, he put it in the DVD and the three of them stood in front of the screen, Jade was just holding one of her arms with the other and rubbing it nervously, she didn't even know what she wanted to find. Tori could see how much it affected her so she put her hand on her shoulder and held her other hand tightly. The first shot was a wide angle of the cabin from one of the sides and they looked to it.

"The camera is…right there according to this" Mr. West said and pointed to a painting on the wall. Then they saw Tom walking inside the cabin with Jade in his arms and how he tied her to the hook on the floor carefully, the video then cut to him coming back and Jade looking around confused, but she didn't feel ready to watch it.

"Just turn it off" Jade said and her father nodded. "I think we got it"

"And not just you, this man has done this at least fifteen more times" Tori said and Mr. West sighed.

"The bastard is going to pay for it, don't worry"

The three of them left the cabin and took all the DVDs with them, they travelled back to Los Angeles the next day and Mr. West made copies of all of them just in case. He wanted to make sure that man went through hell and that he never left prison again.

The gang met up at Tori's house and she called Beck as well, but she didn't mention anything about the video. However, the rest of the gang knew and Jade was upstairs because she didn't want to see it.

"Hey" Beck said nicely as he stepped in the house.

"Hi, I'm glad you made it" Tori said.

"Yeah, sorry about the last time…I let my temper get the best of me" He admitted and sat down. "So, what are we doing tonight? Cards?" He asked.

"Actually, we are going to watch a very special film we just found" Tori said and he smiled.

"Alright, sure" Beck simply said and she sat down next to him, she pressed play and the wide shot of the cabin appeared, he didn't know the place inside so he simply continued watching but then the door opened and he saw his uncle walking inside with Jade in his arms, so he leaned forward to see better.

"What is this?" Beck asked coldly as he looked at Tori.

"Jade and I made a little trip to Canada and we found this very special DVD in your uncle's cabin" Tori said and smiled cynically. "And now you're gonna watch every second of it, so next time you see Jade you look her in the eye and call her a slut again" She said coldly, she was so mad at him.

They saw Tom coming back as Jade looked around disconcertedly and watched him sitting down next to her, the video also had sound so they could hear their conversation. _"And what's your plan, uh? If you hurt me, I'll go straight to the police and Beck will realize you were lying" Jade said. _

"_Really? But, how could you prove it? It'll be your word against mine and in the end, just ask yourself, who are they going to believe? You, a girl they found almost naked in my room or me, Beck's uncle and respected family member?" Tom asked. _

Beck couldn't believe what he was seeing, that whole conversation was appalling for him, the video kept going for a couple of minutes but that was just Jade crying with her mouth covered and then it cut to Tom back in the cabin again.

They saw him waking her up at first and then how he prepared something by the table, he simply injected her and they saw her crying for a few seconds but then she just laid there staring at the ceiling. _"You'll see this will be the best Christmas of your life" Tom said._

They watched the man slowly removing her pants and touching her softly all over, he was covering her body so he couldn't see exactly what he was doing but he continued for a while and then he finally got on top of her, he opened her legs, grabbed her hips and they saw him pushing himself into her body, so Beck felt his blood going cold and Tori looked away feeling impotence as well, the image on the screen was disturbing. Jade came back to consciousness some time after that and they could see her crying as she stared at the man shocked.

"Oh my god" Andre said in impotence and pain for his friend, she couldn't move or scream but the angle of the camera allowed them to see her face and it was clear she was in agony in those moments. She was staring at the ceiling in complete shock as lots of tears streamed down her cheeks, all while Tom relaxed on top of her and touched her breasts under the shirt.

"Jesus…" Robbie said and looked away, that was too horrible to watch. They saw the man slowly getting off her and his body covered hers, but they could see him putting her panties back on and then standing up to get dressed as well.

"_Merry Christmas, Jade" _

"Bastard" Andre said angrily and Tori looked down but Beck couldn't take his eyes off the screen. The image of Jade on the floor with no pants on, tied and with her mouth covered as she cried, even after Tom had left, felt like a stab in his chest and he knew he'd made an unforgivable mistake.

The video cut again to Tom coming back on a different day and doing pretty much the same, they saw him drugging Jade and proceeding to take his clothes off but Tori felt it was too much so she skipped it, the next cut was the same and it kept going over and over again so she skipped most of it. She initially meant to make Beck watch it all, but it was too much for them to handle.

"How many times did he do it?" Cat asked sadly.

"He had her for a whole week" Tori responded and sighed. "Jade said he came a couple of times a day…"

They didn't want to see her getting raped all those times, it was painful and disturbing. Tom hadn't even bothered to fully dress her, he always left her in her underwear and he hadn't removed her shirt because her hands were tied and it would've meant more work but that didn't stop him from pushing it out of the way whenever he felt like it.

After several cuts of Tom raping Jade, there was one where they got a glimpse of her stretching her leg so Tori stopped the video and Beck leaned closer to the screen, that had been the day he'd stopped by and he could see her desperately trying to scream and get his attention.

"I was there…" Beck said emotionlessly as he saw her. The video then cut to Tom coming back again and they saw Jade kicking him, but he managed to get on top of her anyway.

"_I hope you enjoyed breaking my flower vase_" Tom said and they saw him suffocating Jade as she shook her whole body desperately so their eyes wide opened in shock.

"Oh my god" Tori said, she hadn't seen that coming. They saw Tom ready to rape her again so she skipped it, she just wanted to get to the end.

"_Well, well…we are leaving tonight so it's time to say goodbye and leave you as good as new"_

They saw him finally letting her get up and taking her to the bathroom, which they could only get a glimpse of, but they could hear the water running and they saw him coming back to the table for his medical kit. Then he came back with Jade recently showered in new underwear and he did some final checks on her, she wasn't drugged at that point, but she was too exhausted to do anything and her hands were tied anyway, so she just stood there while he examined her.

When he was done checking her, he untied her hands and helped her to put all her clothes on again, while she just stood there like a rag doll letting him dress her. "_You are done, it's like nothing ever happened" He said and she simply stared at him as he gave her instructions for later. _"_What is it? You can't speak now? I'm that good, uh?"_

"Son of a bitch" Beck muttered to himself and they watched him threatening her, so they stared at the screen angrily.

"_I see we are on the same page, so farewell darling, it was a pleasure to meet you…oh! And happy new year!_"

"Oh my god" Beck said and simply covered his face as he processed what he'd just seen.

"Yeah…I hope you're sorry now, too bad you had to see it yourself" Tori said coldly and he remained quiet. "I just wish I hadn't, that was brutal…" she added sincerely. "She didn't tell me he suffocated her"

"Your uncle is a monster" Cat affirmed.

"Yes, he is" Jade said from behind them and they immediately turned back to see her standing behind the sofa.

"Jade, were you there the whole time?" Tori asked mortified.

"No, just the last few cuts, thanks for skipping it…l don't love the thought of you all seeing me naked" Jade responded and looked down ashamedly.

"If it makes you feel any better, we didn't because he covered you, we saw him though…" Andre informed and she sighed.

"It really doesn't" Jade responded and he looked down embarrassedly. "Anyway, I…I should go now" she said, she couldn't even look at Beck without feeling a mix of shame, pain and anger. Seeing the video had made her remember how much she hated him and his whole family.

"Jade wait" Beck said as he got in her way and she simply took a breath.

"Listen Beck, Tori thought it was important for you to see it, but I really, really don't need this right now" Jade said and Tori nodded to herself, she didn't want her to just forgive him. "I just want to go home and I want to forget this ever happened and you should do the same" she said.

"Please listen to me" He responded and she took a breath as she looked at him face to face.

"What are you gonna say? That I asked for it? That maybe I smiled too much? That maybe I DID want it in the end?" She asked angrily as the tears streamed down her cheeks and her voice cracked. "That wasn't in the video, but he drugged me the night at his room too and I didn't flirt with him, ever, not even at the lake and certainly not at school, HE came to see me, he came to remind me he'd won and you showed up just in time to reaffirm it" she said upset and he looked down.

"I know, I can see it now" Beck said. "I'm sorry…" He added and she chuckled as she shook her head.

"You are sorry? That was by far the worst week of my life and just to clarify, it started way before he took me" Jade said coldly and he looked down. "How's your family, by the way? I can only imagine what a blast they must've been having all this time while you called me a whore in front of them" she said full of rage. "You should show them the video, I bet they'll say I somehow made him do it and maybe they'll convince you of that, it wouldn't be the first time you side with them, would it?"

"Jade, I…" He said and looked down, he knew she was right. "I'm sorry, I should've believed you that day"

"It's not even about that, Beck, you saw me basically naked in his room and you thought I was cheating, I get it, I do, when I left your house I actually felt sad for you before he took me, I really did " Jade commented and he looked at her confused. "But do you know why that happened? Because he knew you would fall for it, because you just stood there for days and let your family walk all over me like I was nothing" she said sadly with a few tears in her eyes.

"I know and I…" He started but he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, Jade, I don't what else to say, I'm sorry for everything, I should've believed you and I should've been there for you"

"But you weren't" Jade said coldly. "And that's why that monster felt confident enough to take me away, that's why he felt confident enough to have me as his personal sex slave for a whole fucking week while you ate cinnamon rolls with your stupid fucking family" She exclaimed full of rage and the gang looked at each other surprised, she was finally speaking and they were glad because it sounded a lot more like the Jade they remembered. "He knew you wouldn't care and guess what? He was right, you didn't and it's too late now"

* * *

**Some of you are already guessing how this is gonna go ship-wise and I'm glad ;) **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

"He knew you wouldn't care and guess what? He was right, you didn't and it's too late now" Jade simply said and walked out of the house, so Beck looked down because he knew she was right.

"God, what have I done?" He asked and took a breath. "She hates me and she is right to do it"

"Yeah, you've been an asshole" Tori responded.

"I still can't believe this" Beck admitted and they looked at each other.

"Listen, you kind of had an excuse to break up with her but not everything else, there's no excuse for the way you've been treating her" Andre responded.

"I never had an excuse, if I…IF I had just listened, none of this would've have happened" Beck said as he pointed to the screen and his voice cracked and a couple of tears streamed down his face.

"You thought she was lying" Cat responded. "And you didn't want to fight your family" she said trying to make him feel better but the rest of them didn't care, they knew he deserved it.

"She didn't deserve any of this, don't you understand what happened?" Beck asked upset, he felt so overwhelmed by the situation that he just wanted to explode. "I was in my house letting my family call her A SLUT WHILE SHE WAS GETTING RAPED BY MY FUCKING UNCLE!" He screamed and threw away the pillow next to him. "Fuck!" He said and took a breath to calm down.

"So, what's your plan now?" Tori asked.

"I don't…I don't know what to do, I just…" Beck admitted sincerely while he massaged his forehead, he felt he would explode and he couldn't get those images out of his head. "I…I'm going to kill him" He said and he stood up angrily. "That's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard with my own hands" He affirmed.

"Whoa, let's wait" Robbie said.

"I mean, maybe something along that line but legal?" Tori said and he took a breath. "Do face him, but not just him, your entire family, Beck, they all played a part in this…directly or indirectly"

"They are still here, they are staying for my mom's birthday tomorrow" Beck informed as he thought about it, he felt the need to strangle Tom and he didn't even feel guilty about it. "How fitting"

"Good, then you know what to do" Andre said.

"I…" Beck started and took a breath. "I just want to go back in time and do things differently, if I hadn't allowed them to treat her like that, maybe he wouldn't have…"

"You can't change what happened, Beck, it's done" Robbie responded and Beck closed his eyes in frustration.

"But you CAN face your family now" Tori added and he nodded.

"I have to go" He said and grabbed his jacket.

"Wait, we'll go with you, you can't be alone right now…I mean, you've been an ass but we don't want you in prison with him" Andre said "And we are taking this to shove it on their faces too" he added as he grabbed the disc and Beck took a breath.

"Let's go"

Beck and his friends drove to his home and walked inside, the whole family was there preparing snacks to watch a movie and they all smiled when they saw him. "Oh honey, you came back early" Diana said.

"Hi guys!" Laura said to the rest of them. "You can join us for the movie, we are seeing horror tonight"

"Horror? Wow, what a coincidence" Beck said sarcastically. "I just saw the most horrifying film ever made, I still can't get it out of my head" He added sincerely.

"Really? What's the name? It sounds interesting" Mark commented and Beck fixated his eyes on Tom with an ice cold glare until it became obvious.

"Why are you looking at your uncle like that?" Mary asked confused but he ignored her.

"Beck, what's the matter?" His father asked.

"The matter, dad, is that I just watched my girlfriend of three years tied up and crying in a cold cabin while my very own uncle raped her over and over and over again" Beck said trying to control himself but it was obvious his rage was building up, his voice was shaky and he was pressing his fists ready to fight.

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked confused and he glared at her angrily.

"This, mom, I'm talking about THIS!" Beck exclaimed and put the DVD on her hand aggressively. "He had the nerve to record it, all of it, all of that torture, all the pain he put her through!" He said and looked back at Tom.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tom said and Beck started walking towards him.

"Oh, you don't know? You don't remember that you kidnapped Jade and tied her up in your cabin? You don't remember that you drugged her and raped her for days?" Beck asked as he got closer to him. "You don't remember suffocating her until she passed out, you don't remember any of that, YOU FUCKING BASTARD?" He screamed full of rage and grabbed his shirt to pin him against the wall.

"Beck!" Laura said nervously.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Beck screamed and punched him on the face so he dropped to the floor. "You enjoyed the power, right? Having a girl tied up and drugged, having her at your mercy" Beck said angrily and kicked him on the stomach.

"Beck, that's enough" Diana said and tried to stop him but he pulled his arm away from her and kicked him again.

"COME ON! GET UP, FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Beck screamed in anger and impotence and kicked him on the crotch.

"Ah…" Tom said in pain and Mark and Daniel tried to pull Beck away from him but he pushed them back and kicked Tom on the face and then again on his stomach.

"BASTARD!" He screamed angrily.

"ENOUGH!" Beck's father screamed and along with Mark, they managed to get Beck under control.

"Get off me!" He ordered and looked at Tom on the ground, he was gasping for air and he had blood on his nose. "What does it feel, uh? WHAT DOES IT FEEL?"

"What the hell is your problem? He is your family" Diana said upset as Laura helped her brother to stand up. "He is my brother!"

"Didn't you just hear what Beck said?" Tori asked confused. "That man is a rapist"

"That can't be true" Laura responded. "Whatever you saw, I'm sure it wasn't his fault"

"Yes, if that little slut slept with him it was because she wanted to" Diana added.

"Oh god…" Beck said and laughed as he shook his head. "You are just like him" He said and the worst part was that he could hear himself in her words, he'd been acting the same way.

"What has gotten into you? You saw her yourself, that girl is a lying slut, that's all she is!" Diana affirmed.

"Don't you EVER insult Jade again and you better wash your mouth before you say her name" Beck said coldly as he stared right into her eyes and she looked at him shocked, he had never spoken to her that way.

"Beck, I'm your mother, she is some chick who opened her legs for you…and your uncle too, apparently, and that's why you are here acting like this" Diana said and shook her head. "React, honey, she is not good for you" she added as she stroked his face, but he grabbed her hand and simply put it away.

"First of all, her name is Jade and it's about time you start respecting her" Beck responded angrily. "She is not a slut, she is not a bitch, she is not a whore, she has never been and you are all a bunch of fucking idiots" He added and they stared at him shocked. "And so am I because I let you treat her like trash when I should have stood up for her from the beginning, I should've NEVER let you treat her the way you did!" He added with pain and frustration in his voice.

"Beck-"Diana said but he cut her off.

"STOP IT! I won't hear another word about Jade from you or any of you for that matter" Beck said as he looked at his whole family and then fixated his eyes on Tom again, who was just holding his bloody nose and mouth. "And you, we are not done" He said and stepped towards him again.

"Don't you dare" Laura said as she stepped between them and so did Mark so Beck smiled.

"You think you can save him from what's coming?" Beck asked.

"He is your blood! She isn't, she is nothing to you" Diana said.

"Jade means more to me than all of you together, I just didn't realize it in time" He responded and she looked at him clearly offended. "I would trade you all for her in ONE second"

"You don't mean that" Diana affirmed.

"I do mean it, mom" He said coldly. "She is a much better person than all of you and you just couldn't handle it, that's why you spent all that time making her miserable, I feel sorry for you"

"Well, too bad because you two are done" Diana said. "And I don't care what you say, I know my brother isn't a rapist and I can recognize a slut when I see one and I told you from day one, didn't I?"

"You are right about one thing, you got what you wanted because she is never going to forgive me for this and she is right, I wouldn't do it either" He said sadly and took a breath. "So, are you happy now? Are you happy to know I lost the love of my life? Are you happy to know she was tortured by your disgusting brother? Are you?" He asked angrily with tears streaming down his face and Diana looked at him not knowing what to say, she hadn't imagined he loved her that much.

"Honey, I…" She started but he simply shook his head and looked back at Tom.

"So, Tom, did you remember what you did? Or do you need another refresher?" Beck asked threateningly.

"You are insane" Tom said. "I have never touched that lying bitch"

"You know, one thing about serial rapists is that they like to collect their victims, they are like trophies you own after you hurt them, right? Isn't that why you assaulted Jade at the play?" Beck asked and stepped closer to him. "You wanted to remind her you owned her but you're wrong"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I didn't harass anyone, she came to me as the little whore she really is, and you saw it" Tom responded.

"You know what else I saw?" Beck asked. "This!" He exclaimed and grabbed the DVD from the sofa, where his mother had left it. "You know what it is, right? You made it, you took the time to cut all the bits you wanted to relive…You even left in fragments of Jade just crying when she was alone, I bet it made you feel powerful" He commented with an ironic chuckle. "Too bad this will also send you to the dark hole you belong in" Beck said and Tom stared at him nervously.

"Oh and not just this, we have videos of over fifteen girls you tortured there" Tori added. "You are a disgusting animal and you'll go down like one"

"Tom, is that true?" Diana finally asked, afraid of the answer.

"See it for yourself, mom" Beck said and handed her the disc again, but he kept looking at Tom "But don't worry, we still have time" He said to him and suddenly punched him again, the man dropped on the floor and Beck smiled as he massaged his fist. "You are a coward" He said and kicked him again.

"Beck…" Tori said because he seemed calm, but he was hitting Tom really hard.

"Abusing girls is the only way you can feel a man because you are not one" Beck said and stepped on his face hard, which broke his nose, so the man screamed in pain. "It's okay, you are a doctor…If you can hide rape, you can hide a broken nose" He added and kicked him between his legs again. He could only picture those horrible images and he couldn't control himself, he wanted to finish him.

"Beck, stop it, you'll kill him" Andre said.

"You think I care?" Beck asked and kicked his stomach again, so Tom started coughing out blood. "Going to prison for his death would be worth it" He added and stepped on his already broken nose to make him suffer.

"No, it wouldn't" Jade said and they all turned around to see Jade, her father, Britany and two cops standing by the door.

"Don't worry, Beck, we got it from here" Mr. West said and nodded at the two officers, who simply walked towards Tom and picked him from the floor to place the cuffs on him.

"How long have you been there?" Tori asked them.

"Oh, we got here right behind you" Jade responded casually. "I just decided to let things flow naturally, it seemed you guys were enjoying yourselves" she added and looked at Beck, who simply looked down ashamedly, he couldn't look her in the eye after everything he'd said to her but she felt a lot more confident and she was ready to face him.

"You saw what he did to me? And you let it happen?" Tom asked the cops and they looked at each other faking confusion.

"I'm sorry, I think I was just looking the other way…Did you fall down the stairs?" He asked sarcastically and Tom stared at him annoyed, Jade simply smirked at him and shrugged.

"Bad luck" Jade said to Tom.

"Shut up, you bitch" He responded.

"Oh, we'll see who's the bitch" Mr. West said threateningly. "Years in this job have made me some useful contacts at prison, maybe I'll give them a call" He said and Tom stared at him trying to hide his fear but it was obvious.

"Anyway, we just came for him" Jade informed.

"Yes, of course…" Beck said awkwardly. "You look better"

"Better than yesterday, for sure" Jade said sincerely. "Knowing he will go to prison for life has certainly improved my mood"

"Good, I'm glad" Beck said and she could see he wanted to say something else but he couldn't.

"I heard you, everything you said" Jade commented.

"It's just the truth" He responded. "I'm sorry, I really am…" He said. "Every time I think about the things I said, how I treated you and how I let them treat you, I…" He added but he didn't even know how to finish, he simply shook his head. "I'm sorry"

"I know, I heard you say it…" Jade simply said.

"I know I don't have the right to ask you this, but I hope you can forgive me one day" Beck said.

"That's right, you don't have the right to ask me anything and honestly, I don't know if I can or even want to" She admitted and he looked down. "I appreciate you beating this pig up, though…" She added as she looked at Tom. "And I don't think you should go to jail for it, but that's it"

"I understand" Beck said sadly.

"Hon, we have to go" Britany said to her and she nodded, she simply looked at all of Beck's relatives one by one and when she got to Tom, she smiled satisfied.

"You're going down and I can't wait to see it" Jade said excitedly and he looked at her angrily, he tried to kick her but she moved back and laughed. "Oh, look at that, someone is scared"

"You'll be really popular in prison, think of my daughter when it happens" Mr. West added cynically and Jade smirked.

"Come on…" Britany said and grabbed Jade's hand.

"Sure, let's go"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**A bit of a cathartic moment for you all hahaha**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! I got some questions I can't answer directly so, here it goes:**

**Lav: I usually update daily, unless I'm really busy or something happens, but most of the time it's every day, I finish my stories before posting them because that makes it easier to update quickly. **

**Guest 1: I do have a Twitter account I'm really active on, it's GilliesThough but I don't tweet about the fics I write, it's mostly me obsessing over various artists,shows and movies or tweeting random things about my day. **

**Guest 2: I actually wrote a story with a somewhat similar storyline, which I'll probably post soon, but it takes place during Hollywood Arts, not after, and there's more things going on, it's actually pretty raw and sad but it was fun to write, so maybe you can stay tuned for that one, you'll probably like it :)**

**Now, there ya go! **

* * *

Jade took some days off to relax and think things through, she felt a lot better knowing the man who'd abused her would pay for it, but the pain was still there. She still woke up in the middle of the night from the horrible nightmares, she still flinched every time someone touched her and she still felt unexplainable fear most of the time, but at least she was starting to talk more and she'd accepted to get help.

"Hi Jade" Cat said nicely when they saw her walking back into the classroom.

"Hey" Jade said and Beck smiled at her but she ignored him.

"So, how are you?" Tori asked with a little smile. "We missed you"

"Did I miss a lot?" Jade simply questioned.

"Not really" Robbie said. "The usual stuff"

"Good" She simply said and took a sip of coffee.

"You are coming back for good, uh?" Beck asked.

"Yes, I'm bored at home and my therapist said doing things the way I used to will help, so…" Jade said. "Here to normality and routine" She added and drank more coffee.

"That's great" Andre responded and she took a breath.

"Any news about the trial?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, it's in a month, my dad said it's the easiest case of his career" Jade commented. "You might be called to testify on my behalf"

"Of course" Beck said.

"Wow, someone's getting disowned soon" She said sarcastically and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jade, I really am" He affirmed.

"Yeah, I've heard that before" Jade simply said and drank more coffee. "It didn't make any difference, though"

"I don't know what else I can do to make it better" Beck said sincerely.

"For starters, I think sending your uncle to prison will be an improvement" Jade commented and sighed angrily as she thought about Tom. "I cannot wait to hear the sentence"

"He is already there, right? Waiting for trial?" Andre asked and she nodded.

"Yes, he is" Jade said and smiled to herself, she knew he was getting a very special treatment, her father had promised it. "But I need it to be official, I need to know he is stuck in that dark hole forever"

Some weeks passed and Jade continued going to school, she sometimes felt better and sometimes worse but she had to attend the classes anyway. One day she was just standing by her locker grabbing some books and thinking about the trial, it would start the next day and she was looking forward to it. She simply grabbed the last book and closed her locker, but she saw Diana standing there, so she flinched scared, the woman hadn't even made a noise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Diana said.

"What do you want, Diana? Are you here to ask me to forgive your disgusting brother?" Jade asked coldly. "Cause it's not gonna happen, I cannot wait to hear the words guilty in court"

"No, in fact…I am going to testify and tell the truth" Diana said.

"Which is that I am a 'lying slut', right?" Jade responded sarcastically and the woman took a breath.

"I came here to apologize, Jade" She informed and Jade's cynical smile dropped, she had never expected that to happen.

"What?" Jade asked.

"I watched that…horrible video" Diana said as she looked down and closed her eyes mortified. "I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing, but it's true, and it's all there and I can't deny it anymore"

"No, you can't" Jade said. "Too bad you had to see it to believe me, so is that all? Cause I have to go" she added coldly.

"No, I also want to apologize for what I did, for how I treated you and judged you from the first time we met" Diana admitted. "I just…I thought Beck was making a mistake and I was wrong, it's not my place to decide whom my son loves" She affirmed ashamedly. "I used to think your relationship wouldn't last because you are both young but now I know Beck truly loves you, he does and you have no idea how much it hurts me to know I took that away from him, I've seen how it's hurt him and it kills me because I know I'm guilty for it" she added with a couple of tears streaming down her face so Jade could see she was honest and it was strange, she'd never thought Beck's mother would act like that.

"Why did you hate me so much anyway? I never understood" Jade said sincerely. "I tried to be nice, I really did but I remember clearly the first time we met, and you just looked at me like I was a criminal or something" she commented.

"If I'm completely honest, I think I was just jealous" Diana admitted and Jade looked at her confused.

"What? Jealous of my relationship with Beck?" Jade questioned.

"No, jealous of you as a person I guess" Diana responded. "You've met my mother, Jade and she is a very traditional and judgmental woman, she and my dad never allowed me or my sister to be anything other than Miss Perfect, she taught us we had to serve our men and I always felt trapped growing up" She admitted. "And then we met and from the moment I saw you I realized you were different, I could see your confidence and your strength, I could see you weren't going to submit to Beck or anyone and I felt intimidated by that"

"Wow…" Jade said shocked.

"I know, it's stupid and it was wrong but that's just the truth, I think I hated you because growing up I wanted to be like you, I wanted to be strong and independent and speak my mind, but my mother never let me and I couldn't bear the thought of having you as a reminder of that every day" Diana said. "I convinced myself Beck wouldn't be able to handle you and I was right, because you are not to be handled, you are not an object he owns….and he knows that and it's a shame that I didn't, because I'm his mother" she admitted.

"I was not expecting this" Jade admitted too.

"I know, I never wanted to admit it, but you deserve to understand why I was such a bitch to you and this is in no way an attempt to make you forgive me, what I did is unforgivable and I understand if you don't ever want to see me again" Diana said and took a breath to continue. "But you also need to know Beck is not responsible for my behavior, he is my son after all and he didn't want to upset me, I knew that and I used it to make you miserable but he loves you a lot more than you think, a lot more than I thought too" She affirmed and Jade sighed as she looked down. "You can blame me and hate me all you want and you're right, but please don't take it out on him"

"Diana, I-"Jade started but she interrupted her.

"No, please let me speak now" Diana said. "I know you love him back, Jade, you're hurt because of what happened but deep inside you know it's true, you love him as much as he loves you and it would be a shame if you two lost that because of me and my family, you don't deserve it" She admitted.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Beck asked as he and the rest of the gang walked towards them. "I told you to stay away from her" He added upset.

"Beck" Diana responded.

"Why did you come?" He asked angrily and turned to Jade. "What did she say to you?"

"Beck, it's fine" Jade said. "She came to apologize" she informed and Beck looked at her confused.

"What? Really?" Beck asked confused and looked at his mother.

"Yes, really, you were right" Diana said. "And I'm incredibly sorry for how I behaved, I was horrible to Jade for no reason, my stupidity allowed my brother to hurt her and I will never forgive myself for it" she admitted ashamedly and looked down.

"Wow" Beck said shocked.

"I just came to tell her that and I'm leaving now, don't worry" Diana said and looked at Jade. "Again, I'm so sorry" she said and walked away while they just stood there.

"Well, that was unexpected" Beck commented.

"I know" Jade said and sighed. "I honestly thought she was here to insult me again and then she just…started crying" she added confused.

"I'm just glad she realized she was wrong" He said.

"Yeah" Jade admitted. "She made some great points too"

"About what?" He asked and she sighed.

"About how you were in an impossible position" She commented. "And how I shouldn't hold that against you"

"No, no, no…You don't have to do anything, Jade" Beck responded. "I'm an adult and I made terrible choices and you have every right to be angry with me, I won't hide behind my mother and say it was all her fault, it wasn't and believe me, I think about that fact every single day" He admitted sadly and looked down.

"Yeah, I've noticed" Jade said. "Anyway, I'll see you all tomorrow at the trial" she added and walked away, she didn't feel ready to have a more intimate conversation with Beck. The truth was she still loved him but she hated it, she wished she didn't because even though some time had passed, whenever she remembered his words and how much he'd hurt her, she only felt anger.

The trial took place and everyone had to testify, most of Beck's relatives were honest but his grandparents twisted the story to make it seem Jade's fault. However, the proofs were there and nothing they said could change the facts, so Tom was sentenced to 20 years in prison.

"You did it!" Tori exclaimed gladly.

"I know, it feels…good" Jade said and smiled at her father and Britany, then she looked at Beck's family but they all looked awat, they were ashamed, all except Mary and John.

"You happy now, you skank? You should be the one in jail for destroying my family" The old woman said angrily.

"Don't you dare even speak to her" Beck said as he stepped in front of his grandma.

"Look what that little slut made of you, and you call yourself a man?" His grandpa said coldly.

"I do, actually" Beck responded. "And for the last time, JADE has a name and you're not allowed to insult her ever again" He ordered and Jade sighed satisfied as she saw their angry faces.

"You're no longer welcome in our home, you ungrateful coward" Mary said and he chuckled.

"Oh, and you think I wanted to go? I don't plan on ever seeing you again, you disgust me" Beck informed coldly. "Go to hell, both of you"

"Beck, I understand you're angry, but these are your grandparents, they're family" Mark commented.

"Yes, unfortunately" Beck responded. "I'm ashamed"

"You're ashamed? We are ashamed" John said and looked at him in disappointment. "You let that girl boss you around during the holidays and that's how I know you're not a real man, what's next? You're going to wait at home and cook dinner for your future wife? Pathetic" He commented annoyed and Jade chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Mary asked her.

"You" Jade simply responded. "You two truly belong in another century, I think your time in this world is up" She added as she tapped on her wrist pretending to have a watch.

"How dare you even speak to us after what you did?" John asked.

"And what exactly did I do? Besides not having a leash Beck could pull to move me around" Jade asked cynically.

"You know what you did!" Mary responded. "You seduced my son and drove him crazy, he did that to you because you asked for it for days!" She exclaimed and Jade looked at her genuinely surprised but then she just laughed.

"Oh my god, it all makes sense now" Jade said. "You raised a fucking rapist, lady, no matter how hard you try to pin it on me, it's all his fault and yours too and deep inside you know it" she affirmed.

"You are both disgusting" Britany said to them.

"My son's only mistake was to fall for your dirty tricks" Daniel affirmed. "But you must be really good, sweetheart, just see what you've made of my grandson: a fucking puppet…" He added and Beck rolled his eyes.

"So, Beck is a puppet because he doesn't try to control me? The irony in that is ridiculous, you two are ridiculous" Jade responded.

"You are a dirty whore who opened her legs for Beck and then for Tom and then cried about it because you got caught" Mary said upset. "You had it coming, all of it"

"Shut up" Beck said angrily. "You are disgusting, maybe even more than your son"

"Your grandmother is just telling the truth, this slut ruined our family" John affirmed and looked at Jade upset. "I hope you are happy now"

"I am, actually" Jade responded.

"Stop talking to my daughter" Mr. West ordered. "Nothing you say will change the fact your son is gonna rot in that cell for the rest of his pathetic life"

"You are going to hell" Mary said to Jade but she only chuckled. "That's what women like you deserve"

"Mom, dad, that's enough" Diana said. "They are right, Tom is a rapist and this is in no way Jade's fault so please stop this" she demanded.

"You're to blame for this too" Mary said to her and she raised an eyebrow confused. "You were too soft on Beck from the beginning, you made him a weakling and he ended up dating this bitch and that's why all of this is happening" She affirmed and Beck's mother shook her head.

"Are you serious right now?" Diana asked.

"Of course I'm serious, just look at him, look at his life choices" Mary said as she looked at Jade from top to bottom. "I hope you enjoy her after she's been used by your uncle several times" She said to Beck and Jade looked to the side not knowing whether to laugh or get mad about how cynical and disgusting that woman was.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Beck asked confused. "Jade is not an object I am supposed to enjoy and she wasn't "used", your fucking son raped her so say it as it is" He said angrily as he looked into her eyes and Mr. West nodded, he was glad Beck had said it because it was something he wanted to respond as well.

"Do you see that?" Mary asked her daughter. "This is your son, a weakling willing to date a whore and share her with the world" She added and Beck just chuckled as he shook his head and stepped away, she wasn't even worth getting angry over.

"Oh my god, mom, I'm so sorry for you" Diana responded. "I am proud of Beck and I thank god every day that he turned out differently, my son is a man, a real man who isn't afraid of a strong woman and who doesn't think we are objects he can own, Beck is a real man, unlike your husband" She added and looked at her father. "You are so insecure, dad, SO insecure that you raised me and my sister to be slaves while making sure Tom felt like the king of the world"

"Diana, what are you doing?" Laura asked.

"Telling the truth, sister, which is we were made into perfect little dolls while Tom was made into a fucking entitled misogynistic bastard" Diana responded and Laura looked at her confused. "But I'm glad I raised my son differently, Beck is not and will never be like you and that makes me SO proud" She said as she glared at her father.

"You're siding with this lying bitch instead of your own brother, your own blood! How dare you?" Mary said and Diana shook her head in disappointment.

"Please go and never come back"

* * *

**I know, they suck but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! :) I love seeing all your comments, they make my day! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!**

**This is the LAST chapter, which is TWO in one, so enjoy! **

* * *

"Please go and never come back" Diana demanded and her parents stared at her coldly but they simply walked out of the courtroom, followed by the rest of the family. Only Beck's parents stayed, they needed to talk to Jade and her family.

"I'm sorry about that" Beck said.

"That's fine, I didn't expect any less from them" Jade admitted.

"I want to apologize to you two as well" Diana said to Jade's parents. "The way I behaved at the play was unjustified and you have no idea how much I regret it"

"So do I, Beck made us see how wrong we were and there are no words that can make up for the way we treated your daughter" Daniel added and Beck looked at them with a little smile, it was nice to see his parents apologizing.

"I see you're being sincere and you told the truth at the stand, so I take your apology but I don't excuse your behavior and I want you to stay away from my family" Mr. West responded and they nodded.

"Of course" Diana said. "I know we don't deserve anything so, thanks for taking our apology and I promise we won't disturb you again"

"Good" Britany responded coldly and Diana looked at Jade.

"Before I go, I just want to say I hope you can close this chapter of your life and move on, you deserve it" She said. "And please think about what we talked about the other day…"

"Mom" Beck said annoyed.

"It's true and you know it" Diana said to Jade anyway, and she took a breath as she looked at Beck.

"Don't listen to her, like I said, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do" He added. "I just want you to be okay"

"I know" Jade said.

"We'll see you in the car, honey" Diana said to Beck as she and her husband walked away.

"Good, so...I'll see you at school" Beck said awkwardly and tried to walk away but Jade grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait…" Jade said and he turned back to her.

"What?" He asked.

"Yesterday your mother said you love me more than I know, is that true?" Jade suddenly asked and he stared at her a little confused.

"Umm…yes, yes of course" Beck admitted and looked down. "I know you don't believe it and I understand why, but it's true" He affirmed. "However, I don't want you to feel pressured into forgiving me, I know I don't deserve it and honestly, all I truly want is for you to be okay" He said again and she nodded.

"You know the reason this hurt as much as it did is because I loved you, right?" Jade asked and he looked down.

"I know and I'm sorry, if I could do anything to turn back time and change it all, I would" Beck affirmed. "But I can't, and you have more than enough reasons to hate me now"

"But I don't" Jade admitted and he looked at her confused. "I love you too, Beck, I still do…even after everything" she said coldly.

"What?" He asked shocked and she rolled her eyes annoyed at herself.

"Oh believe me, this isn't a compliment, I really wish I didn't" Jade affirmed. "I have tried to stop, I have tried to hate you as much as I hate the rest of your family but I can't just erase three years of my life" she added and he couldn't help to smile a little.

"Does that mean…?" Beck started but he didn't know how to ask.

"That we'll date again? No, not yet and not for a while, I don't even know if EVER" She responded. "Listen, I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship now and to be honest, I don't even know how long it's gonna take for me to feel comfortable in that way again, especially with you" She admitted sadly.

"I understand" Beck said.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be friends, we have to start somewhere right?" Jade asked with a little smile and he smiled back but then he looked at her concernedly.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. "I don't want you to feel pressured in any way, Jade, ever"

"I'm sure, I wouldn't be telling you this if I weren't" She responded. "I've seen you face your family in ways you had never before and even though I wish you'd done it before, it still means a lot, I was kind of scared you'd react like your grandparents did" Jade admitted.

"What? Really?" Beck asked shocked and sadly. "You thought I would blame you?" He asked and she looked down as she nodded.

"It's just…I told you what happened and the way you reacted really caught me off guard" Jade admitted. "And while I was upstairs when you were watching the video, I was scared because I felt you would think I somehow made him do it…and just imagining that wrecked me, that's why I went downstairs, I needed to see what you would say" she commented sadly and a couple of tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh my god, I'm…I'm so sorry you even had that thought" Beck said ashamedly and looked down. "I know I was an asshole but Jade, you have to know the truth is I didn't want to believe you because I knew what that would mean, I just…I couldn't bear the thought of you actually going through that hell and it was just…easier to pretend you were lying, and I was an idiot for that too"

"Yeah…" Jade said as she looked down sadly. "But I don't want to think about that, so friends?"

"If that's what you truly want, then…of course I want to be your friend" Beck said smiling and she nodded.

"Good"

A few months went by and one day Tom got a visit so he expected to see his family, they'd barely shown up because his parents were back in Canada and the rest of the family didn't really care to see him but he had no one else, so when he heard someone had come, he figured it'd be one of them.

"Well, well…look at you, prison has really done wonders for you" Jade said cynically.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly, he'd lost a lot of weight, he had bruises all over his face and they'd forced him to wear makeup all the time, so he was wearing cheap red lipstick and blue eyeshadow.

"I just came to see you, my dad told me you've been enjoying your time in here and I wanted to make sure that was true" She responded, she looked and felt a lot better, she'd regained her lost weight, she was finally exercising and eating healthy, she was going to therapy and she had a very strong support net so she was growing stronger every day.

"You fucking bitch" Tom said angrily as he glared at her and she laughed.

"From what I've heard, you're the bitch" Jade said. "But don't lie, I know you've enjoyed it…even if you don't remember, I'm sure your body has been in ecstasy!" She exclaimed quoting him and he felt his blood boiling up inside his body.

"You laugh now but you can never change what happened between us, you moaned in pleasure because you are a whore and if Beck saw those videos, then he knows it too" Tom affirmed. "You are mine"

"I belong to no one" Jade responded. "And Beck did see them but all he got from it is that you're a pathetic excuse of a man, you had to drug me to be able to have sex with me and the same happened with all those other girls, because otherwise it would've been impossible, you're just a miserable rapist" She added.

"I fucked you so many times, remember that?" Tom said trying to make her angry.

"Not nearly as many as your prison buddies have fucked you, though" Jade said. "And look at all that makeup, I'm surprised you're not a wearing a skirt by now"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you when I get out of here" He said angrily, so she laughed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't hold my breath for that if I were you" Jade responded and leaned a little closer to him on the table. "Do you want to know a secret?" She asked with a smile. "You're never getting out" She whispered and sat back satisfied.

"I got twenty years, bitch, I will get out and even if it's the last thing I do, I'll fucking strangle you" He affirmed. "I should've killed you in the cabin, but I'll fix that mistake"

"You don't get it, do you?" Jade asked and chuckled cynically as she looked at him with pity. "You poor thing…"

"What's so funny? We'll see if you laugh when I choke the life out of you" Tom said and she sighed as she stared at him completely relaxed.

"You're never getting out of this place…not alive, I mean" Jade informed and he looked at her angrily but he was starting to get scared, she looked pretty confident. "You really think my dad would ever let you walk out? Don't be ridiculous, you're just living the honeymoon you deserve before you get a proper sendoff to hell"

"Oh, you're gonna kill me then, uh? You know, you can go to prison for even saying that" Tom threatened.

"No one is here to hear it" Jade affirmed and smiled. "And in the end, it wouldn't really matter because I'm not going to do anything, one of your new boyfriends will, the question is…which one are you most attached too? I want it to be special" She said cynically and he stared at her terrified, so she smirked, she was enjoying those moments so much.

"Fuck you" He said coldly with fear in his voice.

"No, honey, fuck YOU" Jade said. "But I was serious, don't you have a name for me? Out of all those big boys, I'm sure you have a favorite" she commented and he glared at her full of anger.

"Go to hell, bitch" He responded and she laughed.

"Probably, but you'll get there first and that's all that really matters" Jade affirmed and stood up. "Anyway, enjoy the rest of your life here…and when the moment comes, don't forget to think about me" she said and winked at him before walking out of the room, leaving a terrified and broken Tom inside.

Jade joined her family and friends outside the prison and they all immediately walked up to her, they wanted to know how she felt after that encounter. "So, how was it?" Britany asked.

"Good, he looks worse than I'd thought" She responded and Beck nodded satisfied.

"What did he say when he saw you?" Tori asked curiously.

"He wasn't pleased" Jade responded. "He tried to push my buttons but it didn't work so he started threatening me, he was like a scared little animal…just screaming that he will kill me when he gets out"

"Bastard" Beck said coldly.

"It was quite funny, actually" Jade responded.

"You're not scared? I mean, he got twenty years…he could hurt you, I think you should ask for protection when the time comes" Andre commented and she sighed as she looked at her father.

"He knows and he is terrified" She said directly to him and he nodded with a little smirk.

"Good" Mr. West said and Britany what knew they were talking about, so she simply looked at the gang nervously because they weren't supposed to know.

"What does he know?" Cat questioned curiously.

"Nothing, just that I'll be protected" Jade simply responded and they nodded but Beck could see she was lying, he just didn't want to bring it up there.

They went home later that day and Beck decided to stay a little longer in the West house, he and Jade had been spending a lot of time together and their relationship was starting to heal, she no longer felt angry with him all the time and he was finally starting to forgive himself as well. They still weren't a couple, but they were really close and it all had been organic, they felt their relationship would evolve with some more time.

"So, do we watch the scissoring or…whatever trash movie you choose?" Jade asked as she walked back into her room with a bowl of popcorn and Beck chuckled.

"I guess that's the scissoring then" He said and she smiled.

"Great choice" Jade said sarcastically and started looking for the movie.

"Jade, can I ask you a question?" He suddenly asked and she looked back at him confused by his tone.

"Sure, what is it?" Jade asked.

"What you and your father said this morning, it's not about protection, is it?" Beck commented and she looked at him nervously.

"What? Of course it is, why would I lie about that?" Jade asked. "I will need it because that stupid judge gave him only twenty years, in what world is that even fair?"

"It's not, but don't change the subject, I know you weren't talking about protection" He affirmed.

"What else would I be talking about?" She asked annoyed.

"Jade, I want you to trust me" Beck responded and held her hands. "I won't judge any choice you make, I just want to be a part of your life again…all of it"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jade responded.

"Tom threatened you and you seem pretty confident he won't hurt you and it's not because you'll hire protection, is it?" Beck commented and she looked at him faking confusion. "You'll have him killed inside, won't you?" He asked and she immediately moved her hands back.

"I never said that, and you have no proof" Jade said coldly.

"Jade, I'm not saying I'll go to the police, you don't need to get defensive or be afraid of that" Beck commented. "I just wish you'd told me, I don't care about Tom, I would kill him myself if I could and you know it"

"You are just bluffing to make me say what you want to hear" She responded. "He is your family"

"He stopped being my family the day he laid a hand on you" Beck affirmed. "That man is dead to me anyway and you know what? If your father is going to have him killed, I'm glad" He said and she looked at him surprised.

"What? You agree with it?" Jade asked shocked and then looked to the side annoyed because she'd confessed, but he only smiled satisfied.

"Of course I do" Beck said. "That animal doesn't deserve to live, especially not if he had the nerve to threaten you"

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes" Beck said without hesitating.

"Well, if that's really how you feel then yes, he WILL die in prison" Jade informed. "My dad and I don't think he should ever be allowed to step outside and that judge didn't give him a strong enough punishment, so we have to do it ourselves"

"Good" Beck simply said and she took a breath.

"This feels strange..." She admitted. "But if you go to the police and say this, I'll deny it and I swear to god I'm never going to speak you again" She threatened and he laughed.

"Fine with me because I won't" Beck said. "That man can rot, he is dead to me anyway and he deserves everything that happens to him"

"Well, that was unexpected" Jade admitted and he held her hands again.

"I just want you to trust me like you did before, I know it's hard and I know I don't deserve it but I promise I'll never let you down again, especially not for that piece of trash" Beck affirmed and she smiled at him.

"Sorry for thinking you were trying to trick me" Jade said and he laughed.

"Apology accepted" Beck said.

They simply sat down to watch the movie and relaxed, the day had been long but Jade felt happy with what she'd decided and what her father would do. Tom deserved all the pain he was getting and Jade enjoyed to know he would suffer for a very long time because his death sentence would still take some time; he would need to live in fear until it finally happened and that was the best part of it all.

One day Beck and Jade were in her room working on a song they had to do for a class but she was exhausted so she dropped the pen and laid back on the black carpet of her room. "Everything okay?" Beck asked and chuckled.

"I don't want to do this anymore" She responded.

"We still have two days, so it's fine" Beck responded and put his pen and notebook on the floor as well. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Maybe a movie?" Jade asked.

"Sure" He said and she got up but she tripped with the cable of her phone, which was charging, and she fell on top of his stomach so he laughed. "Are you okay?" Beck asked

"Yeah" Jade said and laughed as well as she slowly got up, she moved off him and stayed on her knees just brushing some dust off her elbows. "Ugh stupid cable..."

"Yeah, the cable..." He said sarcastically and she turned to him.

"Shut up" She said annoyed but then chuckled.

"Come on, I'll help you up" Beck said and stood up first, he held her hands and pulled her up.

"Thanks" Jade said and he smiled, so she smiled back, everything about those moments felt so natural and nice.

"You're welcome" He responded and she simply stared at him. "What?" he asked confused and she took a breath.

"Remember what I said at the trial?" Jade asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, you said we could be friends and we are now" Beck said gladly so she nodded. "So? What's the matter?" He asked curiously.

"I think...I think I might be ready" Jade said.

"Ready for what?" Beck asked, at that point he'd lost hope they would ever get back together, he just appreciated knowing she was okay and spending time with her.

"I love you, Beck and I know you love me too" Jade said and he looked at her confused. "Don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do" He responded. "But...you mean...You're like...ready, ready?" He asked and she sighed.

"Mhmmm" Jade said and smiled a little. "I just...I think I feel normal again and the only thing missing is...us, and all these months have been nice, so I think it's time" she commented.

"I can still be with you but not as your boyfriend, not until you're ready, if ever, as you said" Beck responded. "I just want you to be happy, even if it's not with me"

"But I want it to be with you" Jade said and stepped closer to him. "I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't feel it"

"Maybe you're just confused" Beck insisted but then she kissed him, he wanted to give in and kiss her more but he moved back. "Are you sure about this?"

"You're not?" Jade asked confused.

"No, no, it's not about me, of course I want to be with you, I love you but I don't know if you are ready and I don't want you to feel compromised" Beck said and she chuckled.

"Just stop talking" Jade simply said and kissed him again, he was reluctant at first but then he finally gave in and she put his hands around her waist because he was too afraid to do it himself. They kissed for a couple of minutes and it was as if everything else vanished, it was just them, it was like before, they felt at peace.

"So, you ARE ready..." Beck said awkwardly when they broke the kiss and she smiled.

"I am" Jade said and he smiled happily as he hugged her tight so she closed her eyes and took a breath.

"I love you, I love you so much" Beck said and kisssed the top of her head.

"I know, I love you too"

Some more months went by and the holidays finally came, Beck decided to spend them with Jade but this time, in her house. Britany cooked an amazing dinner and even though Jade had decided to invite Beck's parents for him, they didn't feel comfortable enough going to her house after what had happened and she was glad, she didn't like them even after the apology.

"Are you ready?" Beck asked as he stepped into her room and saw her just sitting in front of her mirror.

"Yeah" Jade said and put some lipstick on, he simply stood behind her and smiled.

"You look stunning" Beck complimented, and she smiled as she stood up and turned to him.

"Thanks" She responded and sighed.

"You okay?" Beck asked worriedly because she didn't look happy.

"Yeah, it's just…" Jade said and looked to the side. "It's Christmas…and this time last year I was…" she said and looked down sadly.

"You were in the cabin" Beck said mortified and a couple of tears streamed down her face as she nodded.

"It was…so hard, Beck" Jade admitted but her voice cracked and more tears ran down her cheeks. "I thought it wouldn't bother me but…I just, I can't do it" she said and cried more so he hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry but this is not a happy day for me"

"I know, and you don't have to be sorry" Beck said as he embraced her. "You don't have to celebrate Christmas if you are not ready or ever for that matter" He affirmed as he broke the hug and looked into her eyes. "You're not alone, I'm here for you and I'll always be here for you, and if you don't want to celebrate Christmas, then we won't"

"Really?" Jade asked between gentle sobs.

"Of course" Beck said as he stroked her cheek to wipe the tears away and then hugged her again, he stroked her hair and held her tightly. "Here's an idea, I'm gonna go get some food and I'll bring it up and we'll get out of these outfits, put on some pajamas and we'll watch movies until we fall asleep, how does that sound?" He asked and broke the hug to look at her face, so she smiled.

"I like that plan better" Jade responded and he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Great" He said and tried to walk away but she held his arm.

"Wait" Jade said and took a breath. "Maybe I can have dinner downstairs"

"Are you sure?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, it's just my family and us" She commented. "And Britany worked hard on making sure everything was perfect" she added with a little chuckle as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she did" Beck responded chuckling as well. "So, we eat downstairs and then regular movie night? The scissoring for the sixty eighth time?" He asked and she nodded with a little smile as she wiped the tears away.

"Yes, that sounds perfect" Jade said and he nodded.

"I love you" Beck said and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I love you too" She responded and he held her hand.

"Let's go"

* * *

**The end. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter(s) and I KNOW Beck didn't deserve forgiveness but I'm a huge Bade fan and I couldn't help myself when I wrote this, I hope he redeemed himself even a little for you. **

**I'm glad you enjoyed the story, PLEASE REVIEW! :) I love seeing all your thoughts!**

**ON A SIDE NOTE: I just posted another story called IDENTITY: FALSE and the plot is that Jade and her father are actually russian spies infiltrated in America for years, it's wild and it's fun, a big change from this one, but I hope you check it out. **

** I will also post another one, more on the dramatic-sad side in a couple of weeks, probably when I finish posting the one about spies. **

**I would love to see all your comments on those! And you can always give me requests, I don't promise to take them but I always think about how I could make it work for my particular taste and style :)**


End file.
